


Seahorse || 海馬 || Hǎimǎ

by 222quinn



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Multi-Fandom, NCT (Band), Redvelvet (band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Illegal Activities, M/M, Multi, Rating: M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222quinn/pseuds/222quinn
Summary: [Why Seahorse though?I don’t know, probably seem harmless, people will question if you had a wolf, tiger or a dragon.]When your best friend after being vanished for a year came to you at your favorite café with a card and a diamond ring on her finger, you were full of questions.The card had a Seahorse crest on it with just a number, once dialed it tells you a place to find happiness.But what is Happiness?For you it’s an emotion, something you hadn’t experience for a while but for everyone that surrounds you it’s a desire that would eventually lead you to madness.There are secrets and there are games.You find an unlikely friend and gain favor from the most unlikely people, all wanting something from life: Happiness.You can have it all.All you need to do is surrender yourself to Hǎimǎ.





	1. The Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to admit when I was first going to write this story it was intended to just be BTS but I changed my mind because I'm a multifandom. Writing this is a challenge knowing the concept I'm going with it's not yet completed also there's the editing   
that I haven't started really.
> 
> Please if you decide to look pass all of those issues and read, don't be shy to leave feedback I would appreciate it very much.
> 
> Now onto the story and enjoy the ride.

“A place where you find happiness, huh?” I said looking at the black card, the numbers printed in silver behind a faded Seahorse crest. I looked at my best friend and slide the card back to her, “Sounds almost unbelievable.”

  
“But you don’t want it?” Sooyoung replied her eyes looked a bit hurt.

  
I shrugged, looking away while hugging myself. It was raining outside the Café the air condition did not make it any better as it blasted cold air right above us. The only thing making me feel better was the cup of latte Sooyoung ordered for me before I got there.

  
“Calling a random number is not going to make everything better, Sooyoung,” I said.

  
Sooyoung frowned at little, “You’re right it’s not but we will never know?”

  
She slides it back to me, I stared at her then at the back of the card, sighing I picked up and pocket it. “I’ll do it only because you asked me not because I want to.”  
“Fine by me,” Sooyoung replied sipping her tea and grinning happily.

  
I shook my head at her and smiled faintly, then after so long having my arms crossed I let them free. “It’s nice seeing you again,” I admitted.  
Sooyoung took your hand and smiled, “You too and I mean it.”

  
I pulled away from her and she didn’t say anything, she drank her tea again and then sighed, “It’s been a whole year and I know I didn’t try to stay in contact with you for that I’m sorry, I’ve been –”

  
“Busy? I know. I guessed that was the point after I dropped so many unreceived messages and calls. Then when I think I’m alone now you showed up randomly like this, even invited me to our café we hung out when we were children. What happened to you?”

  
“A lot,” she said. She removed her black leather gloves she was wearing for the cold, and then she rested her left hand on the table, that was when you saw it, the ring.  
With glassy eyes she smiled happily at you, “I’m getting married.”

  
***

  
I was in the shower while Sooyoung was outside telling me everything about her adventures with her Fiancée.

  
Hearing her admit it at the Café shocked me to the point I got angry with her for not telling me something that important. A year of silence and now she came to me with a diamond ring on her finger and a card expecting me to forgive her.

  
And I guess I did because when she admitted she had no place to stay the night I decided to let her stay at my flat.

  
Sooyoung since I know her was always a wanderer, not really fitting in and that made sense to me, she was from a foreign country with different set cultural skills and even though she and I were always close since we were fourteen she always made sure to tell me she didn’t belong here.

  
Then after a whole year now when I needed her the most she disappeared only to return like this.

  
You didn’t wanted to be mad but yet you felt like you should be, that you had a right to lash out but you just couldn’t instead you just listen to her.

  
I heard the most important pieces, his name was Kim Mingyu, he’s Korean, born in Anyang-si, Gyeonggi and owns a shared ownership of a club called The White Lotus.

  
For a moment I thought maybe her mother set up the marriage knowing her very well but when I heard the way Sooyoung talked about him she seemed so excited and there was not a single doubt in her voice she sounded definitely in love. I cringed thinking back to the time that that was actually real.

  
When I turned off the shower and put on my towel, she pushed the shower curtain scaring the hell out of me. “Woman, don’t do that!” I said startled by her.

  
“I needed to know if you were listening!”

  
“I was,” I replied sheepishly, that was a lie.

  
“I don’t believe you.”

  
She moved her to the side so that I could stepped out of the shower then she trailed behind me as I entered the bedroom and sat on the bed.

  
“You should call the card y/n,” she said looking at you.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because that’s how I got Mingyu,” she admitted my attention.

Her eyes gleamed when she saw the way you looked the curiosity on your face but when you cleared your throat she began complaining. “You were always a romantic what happened to you?”

“A lot,” I replied softly as I dried my skin. She seemed to fell silent at this and when I turned at her I saw her in deep thought, her eyes blank and her red lips forming a frown,

“Me too.” Her words soft and gentle yet I felt like I was thrown back with it.

She met my eyes and gave me a tight smile, “A lot of good and bad. But Y/n it’s all thanks to that card.”

“Seahorse?”

“Yes…”

You bit your lips thinking hard on what she said but yet everything seemed to be unbelievable really, there was nowhere a card could tell you where to find happiness, just like the zodiacs predictions they were all scams to mess with you.

“The card told me where to go to a garden and at first I didn’t go because obviously I’m not that stupid I could get kidnap or something. I waited a week and when I realized I was going to pass the garden on the bus I decided I’ll check it out. I sat down on a bench just enjoying the peace and quiet when he joined me on the seat, he was on a call not even looking in my direction, then when he got up and left, he forgot his book, I picked it up and went after him, the idiot was crossing the road meeting up his friends at a restaurant nearby, I swear he walked so fast, I had to chase after him, when I caught up and handed him the book he offered me lunch but I refused.”

“And?” I was hoping something would’ve happened but she didn’t continue, instead she just grinned, “Call the number then I’ll tell you what happened afterwards.”

I sighed heavily at her then picked up my phone and went into my drawer for the card, when I dialed the number I wasn’t sure what was on my mind that evening, I just wanted to know how my best friend finally met the guy she think is the one but also I guess wanted a little escape to, maybe travel to South Korea with Sooyoung to start over, or go Japan since I always wanted to go there when I was little. There wasn’t any guy on my mind really, okay maybe that was a lie, if I met someone it would be an added bonus but all I really wanted was to escape this claustrophobic life I had.

The line came alive and a voice spoke, “Seoul.” Then it ended.

“What did she say?” Sooyoung asked eagerly.

I looked at her confused, she knew it was a female, “She just told me Seoul.”

Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows, “That’s odd I thought they might give you a specific place. I guess it’s a coincidence.”

“How so?”

She grinned mischievously, “I’m going back Korea next week and I want you to come with me.”

You got up in protest, “No that’s not happening, I’m not letting you spend your money on me.”

“Oh please you use to spend your money on me, remember that time my mom wasn’t going to spend my birthday but you sneak me out and we ended up going New York for the whole day?”

I smiled remembering how much fun we had and how much trouble I put both of us in back then. “I remember.”

“Good, it’s my turn now and besides aren’t you curious about the card?”

“No.”

I lied.

***

When we arrived at the airport my first thought was what if I hate this guy for her and I can’t stand his behaviour or what if he’s just like Liam and I’m the only one who can see through his disguise.

I guess I overthink it to the point I was actually convincing myself this would happen but when I saw the guy, everything seemed to disappear, his dark bangs covering his face, he wore a cream sweater and ripped black jeans, he exterior looking calm until he spotted us coming down the escalator, both his eyes and his lips curved into a smiled waving at Sooyoung, she beamed excitedly elbowing me. “That’s him.”

I nodded, saying the first thing in my mind, “He’s handsome.”

Sooyoung smiled, nodding her head, her eyes still on Mingyu, “Sometimes meeting him seems so unreal.” Then she turned at me her smile still on her face as she took my hand,

“I swear Y/n I’m so happy you’re here besides me, now I have nothing to fear.”

I didn’t understand what she really meant and I didn’t have time to think on it.

Mingyu approached us, Sooyoung ran and hugged him leaving a kiss on his cheek and he chuckled, he bowed at you and you smiled remembering all the things Sooyoung told you over the years of being friends with her.

“Annyeong Haseyo,” you said. Hello.

Gosh you really sounded horrible at your first try but Mingyu just smiled and replied, “Don’t worry eventually you’ll get better. Welcome to Seoul.”

You smiled back at him shrugging a little, “Glad to be here I guess.”

***

The drive was long that was the first thing I noticed, the second was where we were going. At first I noticed the simple things, the people all walking quickly with either a phone in here hands or their head down not really paying attention to anyone next to them.

  
Then I saw the buildings, the skyscrapers towering over each other. We went on the highway and entered a new district, the streets clean, the stores new and buildings tall and beautiful shimmering in the daylight.

  
I guess I was caught staring by Sooyoung and Mingyu because I heard her say something to Mingyu but my mind was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to translate it.  
He chuckled and looked at me through the rearview mirror. “Y/n,” he said softly, I looked at him and he smiled, “Do you know where you are?”

  
“I think so,” I said but I didn’t voice it because I could be wrong.

Sooyoung smiled and then turned at me, “We’re in Gangdam-gu.”

I guess I was right. The most influential areas in both Seoul and South Korea and we were driving through the streets. I thought for a second it was like New York but I was wrong there was nothing about it not even in the slightest.

“You live here?”

“Yes,” she admitted, then glanced at Mingyu who was silent as he drove, “But after the proposal I decided I’ll move in with Mingyu in Incheon and leave the boys?”

“Boys?”

The smirk on Sooyoung’s face was most undoubtingly devilish.

I didn’t question it but I should’ve.

It was when we climbed the elevator and it opened up on the top floor revealing the presidential suite.

Sooyoung put on the lights as she entered the place, blinding both me and I guess the protest voices I heard from afar.

Mingyu saw my stunned expression at the huge apartment and chuckled, “You’ll get use to it,” he said as he carried my suitcase inside.

I didn’t say anything, my voice disappeared the second I stepped out the elevator, the living room was spacious with the walls painted a cream and the floor tiled with wooden boards, there wasn’t much to see except a glass coffee table at the center and the long white couch surrounding it but something caught my attention, two young men lying on the couch eyes squinting at the lights.

“Aish!” one said.

“What the hell Sooyoung,” the other groaned

She walked up to them and hit both with the couch pillow, I’ve never really seen her angry much only with her mother really and even with that she tends to keep her anger at a minimum but with these boys she was full rage and yet I found it cute.

I guess Mingyu did too because he was chuckling as he glanced at her disciplining them. “Get the fuck up Taehyung, how long were you fucking smoking this shit huh? I told you to get fucking cleaned up before I came back but you ended up wasting your fucking time.”

“Hey, hey!” The blonde hair one waved his arms in protest trying to stop the pillow from knocking out this senses, the other dark hair one just laughed at him until Sooyoung turned and hit him with another pillow, “Don’t laugh Jungkook! You’re suppose to take care of him.”

“I’m not his babysitter,” he muttered and that was when I noticed his eyes, it landed straight at me and I felt a sudden chill, his head tilted to the side playfully and he grinned giving me a wink before tapping his friend on the head.

It seemed to knock some sense into him because the blonde looked at the direction his eyes were at and saw me.

I had to admit the blonde was very good looking, his soft eyes seemed to match perfectly with his lips as they pouted at me but it wasn’t long before a boxy grin appeared, one that seemed so cute yet I felt it had hidden meanings to it. He spoke to the dark hair for a second and the other nodded while his dark pupils still on me.

“Yeogin geunyeoya?” This is her?

Sooyoung nodded, “Neh.”

The boys got up from their seats and Sooyoung smiled pleased that they listened, they ignored her however and both of them came up to me.

Taehyung was tall, lean but muscular, his arm rested above me as I leaned to the wall, he was close too close and it affecting me. I should’ve protested but honestly I was enjoying the angle of his jawline. He studied me just as much as I did him and then when he had enough he stepped back and chuckled turning to Sooyoung.

“An ya sah co?” This is really her? His voice was so deep.

His eyes landed on me and then he shrugged, “Geunyeoneun gwiyeowo.” She’s cute.

He walked away not seeing the blush on my cheeks but I guess Sooyoung did and sighed, she didn’t protest at all. Jungkook who was still beside me just chuckled, I turned at him and his eyes once again met mines. “Eoseo osipsio,” he said and followed his friend out of the building.

I turned and watch them leave before glancing back at Sooyoung who just cursed under her breath and pulled out her phone quickly dialing a number so fast.


	2. The Boys

The door of my bedroom open and I got up instantly seeing Sooyoung walking into the bedroom, she smiled at me and approached my side, sitting down silently.  
“Who were those boys?”

She looked at her hands for a second then at me. “They are friends, Mingyu and I friends.”

“They live here?”

“Yes and no.”

I frowned, it seemed like that was her answer to most of my questions. “What do you mean?”

Biting her lips she looked at me and smiled, “This suite is more like a guest house, people come and go but people we only know. There’s Kim Taehyung, that idiot you met last night and his companion Jeon Jungkook, the evil bunny.”

“The what now?”

“Trust me he’s bad news,” she said, “If he could fuck trees he would.”

I was kind of taken aback by her bluntness at first still not use to it after it being a year and all, I let a laughter escape my lips and she grinned placing her hand on my cheek allowing me to leaned in, our foreheads meet and she smiled, “I’m glad you don’t question how rude I am.”

I grinned, lying a little, “Meh you’re not so bad.”

She let go pushing me playfully at my shoulder, “Lair. You need to work on that.”

Then she got up, “Tomorrow we’ll talk about everything for now just rest and I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“How long will I be staying for again?” Because I remembered not seeing a return date on my ticket when she bought it and I didn’t question it until now really.

Her head cocked to the side as she thought about it,

She placed her hands in her front pockets shrugging, “You can stay for how long you want Y/n it wouldn’t be a problem with us.”

I pressed my lips in, thinking about it but she didn’t seem to wait for any reply, she went for the door and turned waving me off before saying good night. The lights came off when she left the room and I lay there still thinking how long I actually planned on staying here.

Maybe until I figure out the card?

Then I closed my eyes and dreamt of my best friend before she abandoned me.

***

I woke up earlier than I should but my body couldn’t really drift off to sleep, it kept waking up constantly and now that I saw it was five in the morning I guess it was time to get up and just let the day run its course.

I opened my room forgetting for a second where I should go, there was a long hallway with enough rooms for five people or more, if the rooms were anything like mines they must’ve had it’s own shower too.

I head to the left, strolling down the staircase to the living room where I saw now was cleaned up with the television on playing the local news.

I heard laughter in the coming from the far right, an another entrance I hadn’t visit last night but from the smell escaping it had to be the kitchen. I strolled in rubbing my eyes trying to wake up but still even though I washed my face I still felt tired.

“Morning,” I said drawing attention to me now, there I saw two guys not the one from last night but others, one where a black rimmed glasses dressed formally in a black suit while the other just wore casual black clothes with a hoodie over his head. When he saw me he lifted off his hoodie showing his red hair. Did they all dye their hair like anime characters?

It wasn’t him that spoke though, the one with glasses and caramel brown hair spoke. “This is her,” he said in English and that caught my attention, his soft tone in the way he spoke and his dimples as he smiled at me.

Sooyoung who was standing at the counter cutting up the onions answered with a yes. “Y/n this is Kim Namjoon,” she said and I held my hands out to the guy who took it happily. “Nice to meet you,” I said.

“You too, Sooyoung told me you paint.”

A blush appeared on my cheeks, I haven’t talked about my talents for over a year now so hearing that she remembered it kind of shocked me.

“That was a long time ago,” I noted remembering my grim past.

Sooyoung frowned, “A long time ago?”

I nodded pulling a seat at the round dinner table, it seemed like both guys staring at me with different expressions, Namjoon still had on his charming smile but the red hair one looked silent not bothering to say anything at all.

“I haven’t made graffiti for almost a year now.”

“But you’re still the Dragon Princess though Y/n,” Sooyoung replied, “And I’m the Lotus Princess.”

“Queen now,” Mingyu said softly and kissed her cheek. A blush appeared on the face and I saw her protesting saying that they had guest but honestly they weren’t fazed by their love, well except me because I was grinning too wide.

“Why did they call you the Dragon Princess?” asked the red hair guy.

I was stunned at first that he talked to me but after clearing my throat I turned to Sooyoung who was smirking at the question, I shyly looked at him. “I painted dragons on the walls.”

“Ancient ones that flew through the sky and glide on the seas,” Sooyoung emphasized.

“It’s not all that important,” I added feeling more and more self conscious about the things from my past.

“Oh I think it’s interesting,” Namjoon said, then glanced at Sooyoung who seemed contented with herself, “You must really love dragons.”

Love is an understatement, I thought.

But all I did was smile faintly getting up from my seat to be excused, clearly making a scene but I didn’t care to that point.

I know a year might not sound as much but a lot had happened that actually made me hate my art more and more.

If only I wasn’t as naïve.

I went back to my room and decided I’ll try to get back some more rest, after falling face down on the bed and crawling in the coverlet I drifted off easily until the knock was heard on the door.

I muttered for the person to enter and I saw Sooyoung carrying a tray with her, tiny bowls of food stack on it as she grinned at me. “I bought you something to eat.”

I got up running to help her but she managed to set it properly on the small table beside my bed.

I glanced at the food then at her and bit my lips feeling a sense of guilt flooding me. “You shouldn’t have you know, I’m fine.”

“I hate that word,” she muttered to herself, “Gewn chang ah.” Then sat down on the table beside me rest her hand on my forehead. “You’re not sick. Was the flight too much?”

“I…”

“Will you be able to feel better this evening?”

I nodded, “I’m not sick just tired I guess. Jet lag I suppose.”

She made a soft noise understanding perfectly. “I need to go with Mingyu and Namjoon do something, Chanyeol said he’ll stay with you for a while to keep you company but he wouldn’t stay for too long.”

“Chanyeol?” So that was his name.

“Yes,” she said then bit her lips in deep thought, “Y/n…?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about babysitting?”

***

Chanyeol was sitting on the couch when I came down the stairs, his arm prop up over the couch while his other hand held the remote as he switched through the channels.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said, he turned to see you still lingering far away.

“I never –”

“Then why are you afraid?”

I stood there stunned for a second and then made my way to sit beside him and I heard a soft chuckle escape his lips before he continue switching the station.

Finally he stopped completely taking the whole thing off and sighing heavily. “Not a signal thing showing that exactly seem interesting.”

“I don’t know, National Geographic seems interesting.”

He shot you a disgusted look for a second before snorting. “Gosh you really are her friend.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

He grinned shaking his head, “Nothing.”

“What do you know about Sooyoung anyway?” I asked. He turned to me, his face blank as he studied my confused expression, then he leaned in, his arm sliding down to touch my cheek which made me flinched a little by the sudden contact but not enough to push him away. With his head playful tilted to the side he spoke, “I know enough.” His voice soft and breathless, I felt my pulse speed up to the point I felt it through my head.

“What – what are you doing?”

He said nothing just keeping his eyes locked with mines, it was so unnerving yet I didn’t dare break it, I didn’t wanted to look weak to anyone, not ever again.

Finally he broke it, pulling away before getting the remote once again, “National Geographic it is then.”

He put it on and then got up checking his watch, he cursed under his breath for a moment then turned to you before winking. “See you tonight,” he said and then went for the exit.

“I’m surprise Chanyeol didn’t make his move,” said a voice.

I looked up to see the dark hair guy from last night, the one with the dark pupils. What was his name?

“Jungkook?”

He grinned looking for a moment shy when he heard his hair then collapsed next to me on the couch, “That’s me.” Then he looked to the kitchen view and sighed, “They’re all gone?”

I nodded. “Sooyoung said I’m supposed to babysit.”

His eyes lit up and he smirked and as if on cue the blonde entered looking around for a moment for his eyes landed on you. “Chanyeol left?”

“Yeah he did.”

For a moment Taehyung didn’t say anything, he just gazed at me his brown eyes scanning every part of my body making me feel uneasy in front of him.

He then turned to Jungkook speaking loudly enough for me to hear but not understand, they cracked a few jokes laughing and then Taehyung spoke in a hush tone watching me.

Jungkook who sat besides me shrugged and reply back to him then after a short pause Taehyung nodded and sighed to join us who sat on the couch. “Y/n?” he asked when he landed beside me, his lips close to my ear that I heard his deep voice clearly, it sent a shiver through me and I turned feeling the closeness of his arm pressed next to mines, his eyes rounded and wide. “Yes Taehyung.”

He smirked, “How do you feel about playing cards?”

***

“Daeng.”

Taehyung frowned as Jungkook dropped yet another matching pair on the table. I watched as the two kept going at each others throat through out the game, so far Jungkook had the most winning streak with three wins now while Taehyung and I just had one win.

It was a traditional Korean game, Hwatu, one Sooyoung had but never played really because she said it reminded her too much of home.

Now she was home did she played with the guys?

“You cheated,” Taehyung said.

Jungkook chuckled not saying a word while I got two of my chips just as I was about to hand him it Taehyung grabbed my wrist tightly the gesture made me drop the chips on the table and shot him a puzzled expression. “Tae–”

“You cheated, didn’t you?” Taehyung said to Jungkook who was just sitting back on the dinning chair calm and unaffected by the way Taehyung looked.

When he grabbed Jungkook by the shirt the other guy gave him a stone look which made me nervous. “Guys calm down.”

“Where are the cards, huh?” Taehyung muttered.

“Taehyung let go of him.”

Jungkook just grinned at him and grabbed his wrist twisting it for a second causing his friend to squirm. I pushed my chair aside, “Jungkook no.”

He looked at me his eyes cold and scary, a malevolent grin on his face as he let go of Taehyung. The latter held his wrist cursing under his breath and then looked at me for a second before sitting back down.

Then Jungkook did the most outrageous thing, from under the table he pulled out the cards he hidden, ones not belonging to the original pack but still could be used.

Taehyung saw this and just cursed looking at his friend for a while before tapping him on his head. “You fucking idiot, think you could outsmart me.”

Jungkook just grinned shrugging at little before looking up at you, “I outsmarted Y/n though.”

“She doesn’t know you so well,” Taehyung said. I frowned taking back my seat silently looking at the cards revealed on the table.

“Are you mad?” Taehyung asked.

I shook my head, “Why should I be? It’s just a game.”

“She looks pissed Taehyung you should comfort her.”

Taehyung smiled for second but I didn’t took it as a joke, just by the look of his gaze had me feeling nervous, through out the game he was staring, not really shying away by any opportunity to hold my hand to help me with the cards or lean in so my nose to smell the sweet scent of his cologne.

He was flirting and his friend had just confirmed it.

I managed to get up allowing my shivering state to not be overwhelmed, first it was Chanyeol and now Taehyung. I needed to really talk to Sooyoung about the people she hung around.

“I’m –” I pushed my chair aside pointing to the exit, “I’m going in my room for a bit, call me when everyone gets back.”

“Leaving us already?” Jungkook said.

I nodded trying to smile a little, “Just try not to burn the building down.”

Taehyung chuckled, “We’ll try not to for your sake.”

His eyes never seem to leave me really and that made me panic even more, I got out of there in time but I knew I still was affected and my guess the two of them knew it too.

***

I was settled on my bed sketching a bit when the door opened for my room, Sooyoung walked in with bags in her hand and a grin plastered on her red lips.

“We’re back,” she cooed and rest the bags by the wardrobe before taking a seat on my bed, her hand delicately lifted up one the sketches looking at it intently before settling it back on the bed.

“I got you some things,” her eyes landed on me and she leaned in whispering softly, “Check them out you’ll like it.”

“Sooyoung…” I placed my papers on the bed but before I could say anything she raised up her hands, “Y/n it’s my turn to repay you, you’ve always look out for me in a way I consider you my sister and if sisters can afford to spend their money on each other they would do so gladly, so please not a single complain from you.”

She got up bringing the first bag to me, I looked at her eager expression then smile for a second before pulling out the box, red bottom heels, expensive and beautiful.

“I – I can’t accept this.”

“Don’t be like that, try them on.”

Sighing I placed it on the ground and slipping my feet inside perfectly, she knew my size which kind of surprised me because I didn’t remember ever telling her, lucky guess I suppose.

“Go on model for me,” Sooyoung said leaning back on her elbows, I rolled my eyes at her as a smirk linger on her lips.

I took a causal walk around the room before sitting back on the bed and she muttered some Korean words and then chuckled, “Kawai.”

I blushed. Cute in Japanese, one of the few words we spoke to each other in the language I trained myself to learn.

“Dobeso.” I’m not.

She rolled her eyes and went for the other bag this time she took out the box and placed it on the bed. “Tonight wear this, a friend of mines, Baekhyun, he brought it for you.”

“You have a lot of friends.”

She caught my gaze and then I was about to apologize but she shook her head. “They’re more of Mingyu’s and business partners but… Baekhyun is my only friend here besides you.” Then she opened the box revealing a crimson lace dress folded neatly showing just the upper half of it. I saw the pattern on the neck the way the design was, it looked like a causal Asian dress but when Sooyoung reached out and opened it I saw the western twist, the material had to be expensive but I couldn’t tell if it was just silk or something else.

The embroidered around it were leaves and flowers all seeming like they were falling. “The theme is the Garden of Eden,” she said, “There’s a charity fundraiser to attend, I want you with me so that I can allow you to see some of my other associates.”

“Associates?” I said looking at her curiously. For a moment I thought she sounded like her mother but it was best if I kept that to myself.

She nodded and then flashed a smile once again getting up, “I’ll check on you later okay, get dress in the mean time.” She head for the door but before she turned the knob she turned meeting my eyes one last night, “Taehyung asked to be your plus one by the way.”

“What?” I think she saw the blush on my cheeks because her face flashed a curious look before she smirk and lean against the door, her arms folded as she studied me, “Usually

I would tell any girl who is interested in V to just give up because he and Jungkook are a complicated bunch.”

“How so?”

“They share their girls Y/n.” The casual tone in her voice is what made anxious by her statement.

“Share? As in?”

Her grin was mischievous and for a moment I didn’t recognize her, she wasn’t the Sooyoung I know and that is what scared me. “Don’t worry Y/n in time you’ll understand everything.” She opened the door and winked at me, “Just enjoy yourself, okay.”

“Okay.”

***

“Are you nervous?” Taehyung asked me.

I jumped by his touch, his hand resting on my leg. I glanced at him then at Sooyoung who seem to see exactly what he was doing. I looked at her for reassurance and she motioned me answer him.

“No,” I muttered looking away from his eyes, “I’m fine.”

It felt crowded somehow.

Mingyu, Sooyoung, Jungkook, Taehyung and I all in the same limousine, I felt so uneasy leaving my bedroom, so out of place knowing I wasn’t use to all of this, the way

Taehyung stared at me it was a look I knew but still was afraid of.

You can say Sooyoung words got to me.

He leaned in more, his breath lingering by my ear, “You sure?” Then grabbed rest his hand on yours, “Your hands feel cold, are you feeling well?”

I turned seeing the closeness of his face to mines, the way he acted it was like he didn’t care for approval of anyone in the vehicle. “I’m fine Taehyung,” I said softly trying not to sound too timid.

“You’re lying,” Jungkook said.

It was the first time I heard him spoke after I came out of my room. He was quiet throughout the drive while Taehyung talked to me, he sat opposite his best friend his one arm spread over the seat and other holding a champagne glass sipping it while looking at us both.

“I’m not,” I replied.

Mingyu chuckled then spoke to the boys, I couldn’t translate it as well I thought I could but all I think I heard was him asking them to settle down.

Taehyung chuckled and pulled away from you then glanced at Jungkook who didn’t seem interested to how things were playing out.

“I’m older than you,” Taehyung said to Mingyu, his tone full of anger.

“But I’m superior,” Mingyu added, he calm exterior didn’t budge when Taehyung lashed out on him, Mingyu just had his arms around Sooyoung as she leaned into him frowning at Taehyung.

“Taehyung listen to Mingyu, do as he says.”

“I don’t have to take orders from either of you.”

Sooyoung sat up straight her eyes glaring at him. I was lost in the agreement, most of the time I tried to wrap my head around what they were saying twitching from formal to casual and back and forth as the war of words played out.

“I’ll see to it you regret that.”

“He will,” Jungkook said, he caught everyone’s attention as he spoke. He glanced looked straight into Sooyoung eyes both seeming to send off a mixture of tension and I saw for a moment the anger on his face, “I’ll make sure he regret it, after all I invited him.”

Sooyoung features relaxed and then she smiled at him nodding her head before leaning back down in Mingyu’s arm.

I watched as the tension disappeared as if nothing happened.


	3. Not Boring

My anxiousness from the limousine followed me as we entered the ceremony. Though I was properly dressed for the occasion I felt like I didn’t fit in. One because I was the only one who looked like a foreigner and two though I wore the pretty clothes and makeup I knew my place was on the streets spray painting the walls and getting arrested not attending expensive galas for children in need.

“Relax,” Taehyung whispered in my ear, his fingers wrapped around my lower arm. We walked up the stairs, I turned seeing Jungkook pacing behind alone while Sooyoung and Mingyu were together, her hand wrapped around his arm.

Inside was just like the ballrooms I saw films, the chandelier hung in the middle giving the place a vibrant look, the live performance played in the far concern as the guests all stand around, some lingering by the tables where the small refreshments were served, the others just coupled in small groups around the spacious room.

Taehyung let go of my hand rubbing his eyes cutely, “I’m going to get something to drink, you want one?”

“Um…”

He didn’t wait for me to say anything he just walked off. Jungkook stood there laughing softly.

“Meo?”

He looked up at you and shook his head, “Aish he’s so spoilt, he likes to have his way.”

“He’s angry.”

Jungkook nodded, then rest his hand on my shoulder, the gesture was sweet but his hand stayed there for too long to remain so, rubbing it he spoke, “Don’t worry Y/n everything will be okay. He’s not angry with you.”

Then Jungkook left, leaving me standing there alone in the most nerve wracking place of all time, so much from Taehyung wanting to be my plus one, I knew he wouldn’t come back.

Sighing I didn’t let it get to me, I just strolled to the nearest table and managed to get a few little cupcakes before drowning it with the champagnes given.

“You know eating sweet and drinking alcohol isn’t such a good idea.”

Startled I turned around seeing a young man standing behind me, his eyes looking at me stony expression on his face, I didn’t know how he was a for some reason I didn’t want to, the frown on hips lips made him look angry and his clenched jaw didn’t help my fear really.

“Who – who are you?”

It’s when he smiled I finally relaxed. “She didn’t mention me to you?”

She? As in Sooyoung? I turned to look around for her and when I found her my eyes landed back on him, “You – you know her?”

“She’s my…” he stopped thinking of the word, “Friend.”

That’s when it hit me. “You’re Baekhyun?”

Why does she have such good looking friends? It’s not healthy.

He stepped back feeling offended, probably because I did sound rude just now. “Should I not be?”

“No, no it’s just.” The alcohol was getting to me, damn I really do have low tolerance. “I didn’t think you’ll look…” I glanced at this attire, he was dressed in all black except for a red handkerchief in his pocket, it was the only radiant colour and because of that it made it look perfect.

I think he realized I was checking him out because he chuckled. His eyes moved up and down the same way and he leaned his head side to side before nodding. “You too,” he said fixing his handcuffs, “I didn’t think you would’ve pulled it off. You look beautiful.”

I chuckled feeling embarrassed once again. I knew if he didn’t have a pretty face I would’ve punched him by now. “Thank you. You have good taste.”

He shrugged, “Namjoon helped a little.” His eyes travel to the side of me expecting to see someone from behind. “Where are Jungkook and Taehyung?”

“I lost them,” I said sipping my glass, I hope my lies were getting better.

“Lost them?”

“Yeah when I entered, I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was and – and I lost them.”

“Hmm.”

I was staring now, I couldn’t help it, he was very attractive somehow in this demeanor, my eyes kept glancing back to the earring dangling on ear then back at his eyes.

“You’re staring at me.”

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just…”

He raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled, “I genuinely feel like you’re not flirting with me.”

For a moment he stared blankly at me then laughed, it was very sweet and adorable and it made me smiled back at him.

After he composed himself, he leaned in, I could’ve smelt the cologne escaping his suit, so sweet and exhilarating, “Why would I? I like your best friend.”

The words were said and gone and so was him, it was like he disappeared out with a blink of an eye.

After composing myself I looked around the crowd and spotted Sooyoung, she was laughing and talking with Namjoon and Mingyu. Then suddenly I saw Baekhyun walked up to them, she gave a little squeal hugging him as Mingyu placed his hands around her waist, his face still holding the smile from before, Baekhyun said something to her ear and she nodded, her hand on his chest while she turned to Mingyu talking to him.

I didn’t know what to think really, the sight was confusing and troubling to look at.

I walked away from the party rushing to the bathroom and hiding in one of them. Pulling out the card I looked at the crest, the Seahorse simmering in the light.

Why was I doing this again?

I dialed the number pressing the phone to my ear, same computerized voice spoke, “Seoul.”

_BEEP._

***

I stayed by the balcony for most of the night afterward, leaning over I watched the overview of the city. It was just my first day here and yet I was feeling homesick, or maybe it was just me being really sick after eating all those cupcakes.

The chill of the evening breeze swept over my warm body making my cheeks flush, my fingers and toes growing numb but I still refuse to move.

“Y/n?”

I turned seeing Chanyeol standing there, his hair neatly combed wearing a white evening suit different from this morning in his casual black clothes and hoodie but he still had that same expression, the distant look in his eyes.

“Hey,” I said not really sure what to say to him. He walked up leaning over, I watched as he went into his pocket and pulled out a small, metal, flat container when he opened I saw cigarettes inside, pulling out one he side glance me handing it to me.

I looked down timidly. “I haven’t… no, I’m – I’m good.” It’s been six months now since I’m trying quit but seeing in front of me gave me back a scratchy feeling, the addiction never leaves.

He nodded as if understanding, putting the container back in his pocket before placing the bud between his lips, I watch him lit the cigarette with his lighter taking a long pull before breathing out, the tobacco smoke passing my nose before diffusing in the air.

“Why are you out here alone?” he asked, watching the overview of the city, “Aren’t you suppose to be with Taehyung and Jungkook?” 

“I lost them in the crowd?”

He turned eyebrow raised. “Lost? Or just abandon?”

I hugged myself, “Abandon I suppose.”

He chuckled handing me the bud and I looked at him bewildered, “I don’t smoke.”

He smirked, “You’re such a bad lair.”

I frowned at him, then after watching the lit cigarette for approximately three seconds I took it from his grasp placing it in my mouth. I turned pulling it heavily, tasting the bitter taste of the smoke in my throat before releasing.

He was staring at me once while I did this and when I handed him back the cigarette he seemed to snap out of his gaze. “Why did he ask you to be his plus one if he’s going to abandon you like this?” he asked taking another pull before giving me it.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“Such an ass I swear, he and Jungkook both don’t know when to stop playing games.”

I shrugged at the statement. “It’s not the first time I got played.” He met my eyes, silent for a second as I added, “Maybe this time I’ll actually like it.”

He laughed at this taking another pull, “You’re not what I expected.”

Having the cigarette between my fingers, I looked at him teasingly, “What did you expect?”

He breathed in looking back at the overview. “Being a friend of Sooyoung… a complete bitch maybe.”

I choke on the smoke and he turned as I cleared my throat, “A bitch? Really?”

He shrugged. “Sooyoung is very demanding when she wants to be, to the point it gets frightening.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re scared of her.”

He shook his head, smiling a little, “Not me but some of them are.”

“Them?”

He stayed silent at that and I nodded handing his the bud back again.

“So if I’m not a bitch, what am I?”

He pulled the last of the remaining piece before discarding it over the balcony. After exhaling it out he turned at him laughing a little. “I haven’t really figure that out yet but I got one thing down for sure.”

“And what’s that?” I asked cocking my head to the side.

He stared blankly for a second at me before cupping my cheek and leaning in, for a moment I got startled by the sudden contact, I froze up, my eyes widen and then when I saw him lean in I didn’t this for a second before he placed his lips on mine, soft and gentle the kiss was, I didn’t had time to react because he had already pulled away before I really taste his lips.

He smirked, “You’re not boring.”


	4. The Painting

It was in the afternoon when Sooyoung woke up and asked me if I wanted to go out for some coffee. I had just woken up just couple minutes before just sitting on the couch reading on my phone when she came downstairs. Immediately I said yes grabbing my jacket because the autumn breeze was terrible outside, I’m surprise I didn’t catch a cold though from the previous night.

It was confusing the rest of the evening. Chanyeol left after kiss, soon Sooyoung came with Baekhyun by her side to introduce us and I had to tell her we already met which made it seem awkward but she managed to over see if asking me to dance with him, I refused knowing it would’ve been too weird for both of us.

The drive home was mostly me falling asleep unsure how I got in bed but I did and I didn’t complain at all.

It was a small coffee shop nearby she took me, we didn’t really say much to each other just a few comments on how view of the road was and how the coffee taste but other than that I just enjoyed her company the most.

It’s been too long and I missed these normal times, expect now we were in her home country instead of mines, I’m learning her culture instead of the usual way before.

“So how do you like it so far?” she said breaking the ice that wasn’t really there.

“Are you talking about Seoul?”

“Overall, the city, the guys, everything.”

I took a sip of the cup before nodding at her. “It’s good, just been two days really Sooyoung so I don’t have much to say.”

“Yeah I know,” she replied biting her lips hesitantly for a second before adding, “How’s Taehyung? Chanyeol?”

I raised my eyebrow at her. I could understand why she asked me about Taehyung but asking directly about Chanyeol had me suspicious. Maybe she knew he kissed me?

“Well,” I said sighing, “He’s not a very good date is he?”

She chuckled, “Probably abandon you to spite me, don’t worry he’ll apologize before the day is over.”

“To me or to you?”

“Both of us,” she said smiling at me.

“Hmm… who is he to you?”

She seemed surprised by my question. “Who? Taehyung?”

I nodded, “He’s older than you, if I remember correctly older means superior and respected right?”

She frowned. “Not all the time. I can be a superior even though I’m young, I just need the power.”

“So you are superior over him?”

She raised an eyebrow at this. “Why are you interested in this?”

I shrugged. “Just out of curiosity I suppose, Chanyeol admitted to me you can be very… bossy.”

She laughed at this, averting her eyes away from the conversation. “I’m not bossy… well sometimes it’s just business.”

“Business? What business?”

She frowned once more sipping her cup casually while avoiding the question. That made me curious. “Does it have to do with your mother?”

Sooyoung snorted, shaking her head at this. “I haven’t spoken to my mother since I left America, Y/n. What I do here doesn’t concern her.”

“So she doesn’t know you’re getting married?”

Sooyoung leaned back folding her arms, smirking, “She doesn’t know a lot of things.”

I nodded studying her for a second, she likes to do that a lot, fold her arms and leaning back trying to look unaffected by the questions but she was, she’s just too good at acting like it wasn’t, but she couldn’t fool me.

I rubbed the rim of my cup glancing at it before meeting eyes with her once again. “I know about Baekhyun.”

She frowned and then looked away, her jaw clenching, her voice cold. “What about him?”

“He likes you. You know that?”

“I do.”

That didn’t surprise me. “And?”

She rested her hand on mines, squeezing it tightly before releasing it. “And nothing. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I hope so,” I whispered softly.

She heard me. “I promise. Nothing at all.”

Then she leaned back smiling a bit. “So are you gonna tell me about the kiss or are you just gonna let me wait around like this?”

I shrugged. “There’s nothing to tell, he kissed me after sharing a cigarette with me end of story.”

She pouted. “You’re stories are very that boring. In fact-” she leaned in grinning at me, “I remember you having a pretty wild love life.”

I chuckled at this. “Wild but not always fun.”

“Oh I don’t know they were pretty fun to me?”

I frowned remembering the last relationship all too well, the one that really send me downhill. And when she said his name the memory kept flooding in. “What happened to Liam?”

I looked up at her she saw my hurt expression. “Y/n?”

“Nothing… he left me that’s all.”

She studied my expression. “And you never questioned it?”

I bit my lips remembering the night the police came by my apartment. “No,” I said shrugging a little, “Let’s not talk about the past, neh. For now let’s just enjoy these cups of coffee together.”

***

It was when I was alone the next day I saw Taehyung in the kitchen helping himself to some coffee.

I froze midway looking at him, he hadn’t notice I walked in until he turned. His face was façade I couldn’t read it, sighing I walked up reaching for cup from the high shelf before grabbing the mug.

“Where were you during the party?” he asked.

“What you were looking for me?” I asked looking up at him, I placed my index finger at his chest and he looked down at it then at me, “Because last I check you were the one who left me alone.” A chuckle escape his lips, he placed his hand on my cheek, the gesture made me tense up but all he did was brush my skin before placing his hand back at his side. Sighing he finally spoke, “Mianhae.” _I’m sorry._

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “How about this? I take you out as an apology.”

I looked away glancing at my cup I had set on the counter. “Will your friend with us?”

“Do you want him to be?” It was a simple question but what Sooyoung told me before that they shared their girls I had a feeling he was hinting at something else. I shook my head at it and he nodded, “Just the two of us then.”

***

It was a simple restaurant and bar that Taehyung took me nothing too fancy which I kind of appreciate. It was dimly lit with just a few lamps hanging from the ceiling over us.

There were the private lounges all set around the bar while the middle had the round dinner tables set for people who were find being in public eyes.

He guided my to the far corner of the place, where over head had a painting for a tiger attacking a blue Dragon with a wild hurricane ripping away the trees in the background. The art piece seemed to tell a story to me and as I watch the painting full of fascination Taehyung chuckled.

“Palansaeg gongju, _The Blue Dragon_,” he said pointing at it overhead, “It’s a piece Jungkook donated to this place.”

“Where did he buy it?” I asked looking at him then at the beautiful painting, by the looks of the characters written to the side it had to be Chinese.

He chuckled shaking his head lightly. “He didn’t buy it, he painted it. One of his many talents I suppose, lucky bastard.”

I was silent, stunned and impressed. I wouldn’t have took Jungkook as an artist then again I didn’t know him all that well to assume anything of him. In the back of my mind I had to remind myself to ask him about his other works, seeing how impressive this one was.

We ordered our food and drinks eating in silence, the mood around the restaurant seemed so laid back and casual everyone seemed to just enjoy the quietness of the place and so did I since I wasn’t really sure what to say to Taehyung.

Then when I realized he wasn’t going to say anything at all as he just asked for a bill I spoke up. “Why did you got angry at Mingyu and Sooyoung?”

A smile appeared on his face, his head playfully tilted to the side. “Curious aren’t you?”

I shrugged. “It’s just bothering me that’s all.”

“Why?” he leaned in, his chin resting on his palm. “Interested in me?”

A blush appeared on my cheek but I tried not to let his words affect me. “You’re a cocky bastard aren’t you?”

He chuckled leaning back in his seat, “I’m not all that bad.” His eyes darken as they stared at me and after a few long seconds he looked away breathing out heavily. “I made a promise not to say anything so I’m going to keep my mouth shut but eventually…” his eyes met mines again, “Eventually you’ll have to know the truth.”

“Truth? Truth about what?”

He smiled and when he didn’t say anything I got frustrated at him, as I got up from my seat he looked up confuse. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” I pointed out the restaurant, “Since you’re not going to tell me anything.”

He grabbed my wrist. “Y/n there is a reason for everything.”

I pull away from him. “Good so you know the reason I’m leaving.”

I went for the exit, walking outside to the parking lot, I wasn’t entirely sure what I was doing, I guess making a point to him to know I wasn’t playing around.

I stood there outside in the cold looking around for the word taxi until I realized this wasn’t home and I was actually stuck here.

I didn’t panic much though, I’m sure if I stand on the road maybe I’ll get one to drop me back at the suite since I remembered the address.

Everything that passed seemed to be private, there wasn’t an hired vehicles in the area.

“Lost cutie?”

I glanced at the voice and stepped back a little as the stranger approached me. When he saw that I was a foreigner switched immediately to English. “Hello, are you lost?”

I shook my head and he smiled looking at the restaurant then back at me. “If you aren’t why are you out here alone? Did your date stood you up?”

It wasn’t the first time I was cornered on the streets, being back home I was use to the little chats and tease on the roads and being here seemed no different, except this time I wasn’t sure how if I should walk away or answer him back.

Taehyung was inside I could simply go back in but of course that would mean I’ll look pathetic and weak and I didn’t want to look like that.

“I’m just waiting for a taxi,” I said pointing at the road.

He frowned at me. “Ah so sorry, taxis don’t work these roads, love. You have to walk out some more to get something.” He looked at me for a second studying me before glancing at his watch. “Look who I came for isn’t coming out so perhaps I can take you home.”

I tried to show a friendly smile but it felt forced, “No, no thanks I’m good.”

I stepped back a little easing my way into the parking lot, he didn’t seem to notice. “It’s not a problem just tell me where you live and I can drop you home or even halfway so you wouldn’t feel weirded out by me.” He cracked a smile at the last part.

“It’s okay seriously, I’m fine.”

He stood there for a moment, then looked at the roads, he sighed, “If you say so, then okay.”

He was about to walk away until he glanced to my side seeing Taehyung coming outside, his eyes landed on me then at Taehyung.

He stopped and frowned looking at Taehyung for a moment before glancing back at me, “You’re with him?”

I said nothing just pulling my jacket close to me to keep the warmth in, Taehyung glared at him clearly knowing him too. “Chwe what are you doing here?” he growled, his voice seeming deep and angry.

The stranger named Chwe placed his hands in his pocket, smiling sardonically, “Namjoon wanted to know where you were, you missed the meeting…” Then his eyes met mines and he shook his head laughing sarcastically, “I see you’re fucking around with the Master’s prize, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Taehyung smirked, “Are you going to tell on me?”

Chwe pursed his lips, “Should I? You’re not really worth my time Kim.”

Taehyung stepped forward, I grabbed his arm but he took it off. Chwe didn’t show a hint of fear, he stood his ground as Taehyung walked up to him grabbing a hold of his jacket. “I’ll make you regret that,” Taehyung whispered.

“Do your best,” he said with a smirk on his face.

I pressed my lips tightly, watching it play out afraid that a fight might break out. “Taehyung stop, let’s go.”

Chwe chuckled, “Listen to her before I bruise that pretty lip of yours.”

Taehyung said nothing and when I called his name again he stepped back, placing his hand around my waist, he didn’t break contact with the guy as he spoke, “Next time Chwe.”

Chwe grinned wickedly, his eyes landed on mines as he said, “I hope you know what you’re doing, they’re all thirsty bastards I don’t need to work with them to know that.”


	5. Thirsty Bastards

“I’m sorry you had to witness that?” Taehyung said as we entered the suite.

I dropped my jacket on the couch and turned to him. “Do you always pick a fight with everyone you see?”

Taehyung stood there silent for a second. I snorted by his look. “Wow you really are something else.”

“Chwe is not a good guy either, you shouldn’t trust him, did he offer you a ride home?”

“Yes,” I said folding my arms at him, “But obviously I’m not stupid enough to accept it.”

He stepped forward holding my gaze, “Good then you’re learning.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “You think arriving Korea is when I now start living Taehyung,” I glared at him. “I’ve had dealings with guys like you and like Chwe before so I know how to handle myself.”

He smirked, “You never met a guy like me Y/n.”

“Oh really? And how different are you from the rest of the men out there?”

He didn’t say anything, shaking his head he cracked a smile at me before stepping away. I watched as he entered the kitchen, I thought about following him but pushed the thought away when he came back quickly with a bottle and two tall glasses. “Care for some wine?”

I shook my head. “No thanks, I don’t like wine.”

He frowned placing glasses on the coffee table, “Don’t like or never tried it?”

I looked at the bottle as he opened the bottle. He lifted one glass pouring the red liquid into it. “I tried cheap brandy but… that’s it.”

He chuckled handing me the glass then poured himself another. “You’ll like this one, _Lux Regis Merlot_.”

He rest the bottle down at the table, I smelt the fruitiness coming from the glass, when he held it out we cheered. I sipped it feeling the gentle acidity of bittersweet cherry in my mouth before swallowing it, the sensation going before it could linger longer.

He took a seat on the couch and gestured me to join. I just realized it was just us alone for the first time and the thought being there with him just drinking and talking seemed a little too thrilling.

But Taehyung didn’t flirt, not in the way I expected, he just hummed under in breath resting his head on the couch looking at me with sleepy eyes.

“Were you always this silent?” I asked jokingly. He smiled faintly and sipped his glass, “I’m not a talker, are you?”

I chuckled at the question. “I guess not, Sooyoung is though, she was the first one who talked to me in middle school.”

“Hmm,” he said softly and I gazed at him closely my lips on the rim of the glass. His eyes never left mines until I sipped the wine wetting my lips, he cleared his throat and he looked away.

“Do you want to know something?”

“What?”

He looked back tilting his head to the side, “Simple yes or no Y/n, do you?”

I was silent for a second just examining his composure then when I nodded he swallowed his remaining wine and leaned in closer pulling my waist to him, he took the glass from my hand and rest it down. His dark brown eyes gazed at me, his thumb grazing my cheek until he lifted my skin. The nervousness was not out of fear but just anxiousness that if he kissed me I might be too stunned to even response.

Taehyung leaned in, his lips at my ear whispering softly, “What Chwe said was true?” I felt his lips tracing my jawline, I clutched on his shoulder tightly feeling my heartbeat racing, “We’re all thirsty bastards.”

He leaned back, his eyes landing back on mines. Then he grinned when he knew I was unable to say anything. “Life here is different Y/n, we don’t follow the same rules you think still exist where you’re from.”

“What are the rules then?” I asked, somehow I felt like he wasn’t going to tell me anything but he did smiling impishly at me. “We take what we desire.” Then he leaned in placing in lips fully on mines, I tasted of the bitter-sweetness of the wine that escaped his tongue, causing my senses to rise up. I allowed myself to get overwhelmed knowing we were alone, knowing that I haven’t felt this way for a long time, the wanting of another person that badly, I almost missed it.

The soft moan that escape my lips seemed to drive him mad, his hands ran down from my cheek to waist pulling me hard to his burning chest.

“Eh ahem.”

We scrambled away from each other, him sitting up straight on the couch while I pushed myself far away from him hugging myself.

Chanyeol and Jungkook were both standing there, Jungkook with a grin on his lips and Chanyeol glaring at both of us. He seemed to be the one that interrupt us and I felt my cheek flushed pink remembering the kiss he gave me.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Taehyung asked clearly annoyed by them. He got up from his seat and went after Jungkook who held out his hands in defeat. “Hey, hey calm down V. Sooyoung just wanted us to check on Y/n,” he said looking at me from Taehyung’s side.

“Looks like she’s in safe hands,” he chuckled.

Taehyung frowned as Chanyeol walked passed them to me, his expression was hard. “Why weren’t you at the meeting?”

I thought the question was directed to me but when Taehyung answered my confusion disappeared. “I was with Y/n,” he said.

Chanyeol nodded, looking away from me then at Taehyung sighing heavily. “Well next time be there, Jungkook shouldn’t be covering your ass most of the times.”

Taehyung chuckled, “I cover for Jungkook ass too but no one seems to mind.”

“Hey don’t bring me into your quarrel. I’m like Y/n _innocent_.” He glanced at me giving a wink.

I frowned at him, getting up from the couch, Chanyeol seemed to notice I was about to leave and called after me. “Where are you going?”

I turned “To bed,” I said glancing at all of them, “You guys seem to have business to talk about I’m sure you don’t want me around, right?” He didn’t say anything and I didn’t expect him too I smiled at him and waved the others bye, “Good night.”

“Good night,” Taehyung said.

Jungkook just grinned and waved me goodbye, I glanced at Chanyeol one last time before he nodded muttering, “Good night.”

***

I woke up hearing a loud argument echoing from downstairs, three voices were heard I immediately identified one as Sooyoung who seemed to be the one with the most to say.

I pushed myself off the bed rushing downstairs seeing in the living room not three people but seven.

Everyone I was introduced to was there, some either sitting or standing by the wall.

Taehyung spotted me as I approached the scene and when he looked up I saw Sooyoung turned to my direction, her scowl quickly disappearing.

“Y/n did we wake you up?”

I pulled my robes hugging myself. “What’s going on?” I asked looking at every member, Taehyung had his face lowered, Jungkook and Mingyu frowning but Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Namjoon seemed unaffected by whatever was being said.

“Nothing,” she said trying to smile but it wasn’t working. I heard Taehyung scoffed at her remark and she rolled her eyes at him.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. “Does it have to do with the business?” I asked cautiously, I knew she didn’t wanted to tell me everything and I respected that but still I was interested.

She did her usual tilt of her head and nodded glancing at the others. “Yeah, it’s about the business.” Then she went up to me and pulled me aside. “How about this? You get ready and I take you out, neh?”

I glanced at her side seeing Taehyung still seeing Taehyung head down but when I glanced at Chanyeol he looked up in my direction, the same heavy gaze of his eyes on me. I glanced back at Sooyoung feeling an embarrassment for getting caught. “Okay but one of these days you have to tell me what’s going on or else I’ll just get worried.”

She smiled nodding her head. “I promise Y/n I will.”

I glanced at everyone then went back up to my room. I wasn’t even out of earshot away when I heard Namjoon’s voice, “She’s right you can’t keep hiding it away from her.”

***

When the knock came on my door I thought for sure it was Sooyoung but to my very surprise I saw Jungkook standing there.

He smirked at my confuse expression rising an eyebrow at me. “Well?” he said.

“Well what?”

He motioned his chin to my room, “Are you gonna let me in?”

I looked away thinking about it, I heard him chuckle softly at my lack of response. “Please,” he said softly.

I met his eyes and nodded stepping aside. “Sure,” I said watching him enter my room, “Since you said please.”

Jungkook did glance around the room to see the exterior, my guess it looked the same to the rest of rooms in the suite, instead his eyes landed on my bed full of sketches laying all over.

I saw him leaned over picking up a few looking at them intently. I closed the door and went to my bed looking up at him as he stared at my drawings. “Why are you here?”

He glanced down at me then back at the drawings. “These are good, Sooyoung mentioned you’re an artist I didn’t believe her.” I grabbed the drawings away from him and placed them back on my bed, “Well I am and so are you, am I right?”

He chuckled, “That’s right, Taehyung told you.” It definitely wasn’t a question but I nodded still. “I saw your drawing of the Blue Dragon and Tiger.”

Jungkook grinned looking down shyly for a moment before meeting my eyes. For someone who always kept flirting and saying obscured things, this was the first time I saw him shy.

“Well my time in Japan inspired me to draw that, not the best time I suppose.”

A soft sound escaped my lips thinking about what he said. Japan one of the countries on my bucket list to visit before I die, the source where I got my inspirations from.

“Anyways,” Jungkook said smiling at me, “I came to check on you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Check on me? You? Why?”

He chuckled sitting besides me on the bed, “Don’t flatter yourself, all I care about is what you heard before you come downstairs.”

I pursed my lips in thought, shrugging I finally spoke, “Nothing really, I guess my brain is still not use to Korean right away.”

He seemed satisfied with my answer and I pressed my lips into a thin line remembering what Namjoon said just as I was about to leave.

Jungkook didn’t notice my expression since he staring at my stack of papers on my bed. “Why dragons?” he asked, his eye not moving from the sketches.

I breathed in thinking about it.

Why dragons really? I thought. Ever since I was younger I always loved the creature, even if some stories they drive fear into people I love them because they were fierce and strong and beautiful, even mysterious.

But I didn’t tell him this all I said was, “I don’t know.” He hummed at my answer getting up from the bed and going to the door, but before he pulled the knob his eyes landed on the little desk by the door, he leaned down seeing the black card on the desk.

He picked it up and turned looking curious at me making my insides twist and knot together. I felt exposed somehow by all he did was set it back down and sighed. “Seahorse huh?” he said softly a chuckle escaping my lips, “Did Sooyoung give you that?”

I nodded and his snorted at my reply shaking his head dismissively. “She truly is a crazy,” he muttered, then meeting my eyes one last time he frowned, “I’ll see you around then.”

He grabbed the door exiting the room so quickly that I didn’t have time to process everything.

But even though he gave nothing away in the back of my mind I could hear my mind whispering the same thing over and over again.

I got up reaching for the card, my fingers pressing at the edges, the crest glittering in the light.

_He knew something._


	6. Promise

Sooyoung didn’t tell us where we were going until we came off the bus. Walking the streets of the city she smiled pointing to straight ahead, “There’s something I wanted to show you when I came to Seoul.” She pulled my hand and I followed her some more until we reached to a nearby garden.

In the back of my mind I thought maybe this was the place she met Mingyu but she never really say so I stayed quiet. It wasn’t a park though. It was one of the most gorgeous places I’ve ever seen, lushes of green trees covered in petals of yellow, pink and white flowers.

I felt like I was transported into an k-drama, it seemed so unreal but here it was the beauty gleaming through the gray city.

Sooyoung smiled when she saw my reaction, “Wait till you see inside.” She gestured me to follow and we both walked through the garden on the stony pathway, I heard the birds chirping in the trees fluttering the wings as they jumped up and down the branches, butterflies dancing in the air landing peacefully on the flowers.

I was too busy admiring the beauty of the garden that I see Sooyoung stop. Her gaze on the huge shrine built in the heart of the paradise. She turned at me and gave me a wink before stepping onto the stairs walking to the opening giving a respective bow before entering the shrine.

I was too stunned to even move, watching my friend ring the bell clapping her hands and praying. She looked so at home now more than she ever was before in Boston, more than she ever was with her mother and stepfather.

I followed her stepping onto the stairs, mimicking what she did while feeling my heart racing inside my chest. It was a thrilling, exhilarating feeling and I wasn’t sure if squealing loudly was such a good thing at a sacred place.

Inside the Buddha sit still his hand upright, his features warm even though he was made out of stone.

“What do you think?” she whispered softly still looking ahead.

“What do I think?” I replied my eyes looking in the interior seeing the paintings hanging on the walls the scent of burning instant-sticks filling my nostril, “I love it.”

Sooyoung grinned and hugged you, “I knew you would.”

“How did you even come across this place?” I asked, “Was it on the tourist list.”

Sooyoung shook her head, “No, this place isn’t for tourist, it’s sacred.”

“Then how…”

Sooyoung gave a faint smile looking at figure sitting there listening to our conversation. “Baekhyun brought me here.”

Hearing her say his name made me frown because I remember what he told me about having feelings for her. Sooyoung seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

She gave out soft uncanny laughter playing with her necklace, a habit she had when she was nervous, seeing it back again was making me worried.

“I have a confession to make,” she said looking straight into my eyes.

I swallowed hard waiting for whatever she had to say but I had a feeling I knew before she even said it.

“I’m cheating on Mingyu,” she muttered softly looking at her feet. I said nothing until she wiped the tears settling in her eyes, “You’re not surprise.”

I shrugged, “I had a feeling I just didn’t voice it.”

She nodded avoiding my eyes. “The thing is I love Mingyu but Baekhyun he’s – he’s good to me, someone very close to my heart. I – I thought having a life in this place might actually make my guilt go away but it hard to adapt really, sometimes I’m perfect at it but when I go to bed I remember who I am, Park Sooyoung and that’s when the guilt attacks me, when I’m vulnerable.”

I reached for her hand and she allowed me to pulled her in a hug, I heard she sniffed her tears away as I patted her back for comfort because at that point it seemed to be the only thing do that wouldn’t drive her away from me.

“Thank you for being there for me,” she muttered softly as we let go.

I nodded silently watching her clean up her makeup, then I placed my hands in my front pocket. “I believe you’re doing an awful thing Sooyoung, hurting both of them. But… if you feel guilty it means you care about Mingyu’s feeling, just – just care about him enough to stop and if you can’t call off the wedding, don’t marry if you can’t be loyal to him.”

Sooyoung stare was empty but before I could decipher it, it was replaced by a grim look as she nodded at me. “You’re right,” she said softly, “I’ll do that if I can’t sort out my feelings.”

I pressed my lips in tightly thinking if what I said was too harsh knowing I was in the same position with Taehyung and Chanyeol.

No, my situation was different, I wasn’t proposed either of them but Sooyoung was.

If she claim that the card made her find her happiness maybe she was lying to herself, because what was really happiness, an emotion or a desire?

***

After the visit to the shrine we went out and order takeaway to carry home, we even got extra in case anyone decided to drop by.

Laughing and cracking a few jokes remembering the good old times I didn’t realized she was walking slowly. I turned around seeing her hold her head.

Frowning I asked, “Are you okay?” She looked at me silent before nodding, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Gewn chang ah.”

We continued walking through the car park this time in silence we made it to the elevator where I pressed the button waiting for it to open.

Then suddenly I heard a hard thump on the floor, I turned seeing Sooyoung collapsed on the floor lying there still, her hair covering her face, the food spilled to the side.

I didn’t scream out loud but I was sure my thoughts yelled for me to go pick her up and I did, managing to place her arm around my head.

“Sooyoung,” I said my voice trembling with fear. I tapped her cheeks but she was out cold, the elevator door open and I stepped in carrying us to our floor.

It seemed to take forever to reach on top, m heart pounding in my chest as I talked to my conscious friend to wake up. I felt her head to see if she hit it severely but she didn’t she just collapse her breaths shallow so she was somewhat conscious.

The door opened and I half shrugged, half walked my way to the living room.

“Anyone! Mingyu! Something’s happen to Sooyoung!” I yelled dragging myself and her to the nearest sofa.

Mingyu and Baekhyun appeared from the office room at the back confused for a moment but when Mingyu saw his collapsed fiancée he rushed to our side. Baekhyun was standing shocked unsure what to do then he gathered his senses and came to our side.

I watched as Mingyu and Baekhyun take her in their arms placing her on the long couch, Baekhyun ordering him to bring some water while he gentle try to wake her up.

“I’ll call the emergency ambulance to come for her,” I said pulling out my phone.

“No,” Baekhyun said his voice cold and harsh, he cleared his throat realizing he snapped at me. Clenching his fist he pulled out his phone, “I’ll call Namjoon he was a physician in the military, he’ll know what to do.” As he pressed the phone at his ear Mingyu came back with a bottle of water, he stomped down raising her head to the rim of the bottle while brushing her head soothingly.

When her lips touched it I saw her eyes squinted open a little, she let her remaining strength to drink the water to relief herself after she had enough she leaned back down relaxing back in the couch.

Seeing her okay finally made my adrenaline lowered and I was no longer alter, my legs grew weak and I let my body fall helplessly to the ground breathing out heavily feeling now the tears escaping my eyes.

“Thank god she’s okay,” I said.

Mingyu hummed softly in reply still stroking her hair while Baekhyun came back from the call looking down at me then at Mingyu, “Namjoon said he’ll be on his way.” Mingyu nodded and then kissed her forehead before stepping away joining me on the floor.

“I’m so sorry Mingyu,” I said softly, “She was fine on the road but – but.” He hushed me, pulling me in a side hug, “It’s okay,” he said softly his eyes looked up at Baekhyun who just sighed and also sat down on the floor to my other side.

“She must’ve got exhausted from the heat,” Baekhyun said not really looking at either of us.

I pulled myself away from Mingyu and stared at him confusingly, “What heat the sun was barely out today.”

“Truth is…” Mingyu said softly I turned to see him looking at the floor, “The truth is she hasn’t been feeling well, she never spoke to me about it but I know she’s sick…” He stopped himself for a second clenching his fist tightly before adding, “Did she tell you anything Baekhyun?”

I watched as Baekhyun gave him a detached stare before looking at Sooyoung lying there on the couch almost in a Snow White manner. “No,” he said warily, “Nothing.”

***

Sooyoung was moved in the shared room that Mingyu and she had, lying up right on the bed as Namjoon sat besides the bed to look at her.

We weren’t allowed inside expect Mingyu as I sat on the couch waiting patiently to hear what was wrong with her I couldn’t help looking at Baekhyun calm exterior as he folded his arm leaning up against the wall.

“Aren’t you worried?” I asked him feeling a bit irritated composed state.

Baekhyun met my eyes and tilted his head shrugging, “There’s nothing to worry about she’s going to be okay. After all…” He looked up at the staircase, “she has someone who cares about her.”

Hearing his words kind of made my inside ache, I actually pitied him. “You love her that much even though she’s with another?”

When he smiled I could actually feel the pain through them, his dark stony expression staring into my body made me shift in my seat. “Love here is different Y/n. It burns like fire and what does fire do, hmm? It causes pain and sometimes even destroys you so yes I guess I do love her even though she’s with another.”

I was too taken aback to even say anything, when he looked away I finally felt my voice coming back to me but even as I spoke it was shaking. “You – you know what’s wrong with her, don’t you?”

He looked at his feet and then nodded, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

Before I could ask him what it was I heard voices coming from the elevator, Jungkook and Taehyung walking in with happy expressions on their faces however when they spotted Baekhyun and I in the living room both carrying a grim look they frowned, Taehyung walking to Baekhyun asking what is wrong as Jungkook came to my side and question me.

They both got the same answer from both of us and decided to join me on the couch waiting to see if everything was going to be okay with Sooyoung.

***

I didn’t realized we fell asleep on each other, I woke up finding myself resting on Taehyung’s chest while he snored away on Jungkook’s shoulder while the young boy just had his elbow propped up with his head resting on his knuckles.

Baekhyun wasn’t there anymore, which meant he either left or he was with Sooyoung. I managed to detach myself from Taehyung’s arm easily as he slept so heavy it was like he was almost dead.

I went up the stairs straight to the bedroom she was in but before I knock I listened to the conversation.

“You told him?” asked a very calm voice that obviously belonged to Baekhyun.

“Yes…”

“…and what did he say?”

There was a sniffle sound almost as if she was crying. “He’s happy of course, it’s his after all.”

There was a silence between them before Baekhyun spoke in a heavy voice, “Are you happy?”

I could imagine her nodding because there was no reply.

“What about Y/n?” he asked, “You have to tell her and by that I mean everything.”

“Give me time Baekhyun it’s too soon.”

He let out a frustration sound out and this was the first time I heard him actually stressed and irritated. “You had enough time Sooyoung, he’s getting impatient. There are things out of both of our control and the more you hide her away the more it’s going to get out of hand look at how –”

“Okay!”

Startled by her outburst Baekhyun stayed quiet. “Don’t yell at me I’m your superior.”

“Algetseubnida,” she muttered. _I understand._

She spoke to him in a cold, formal tone and he didn’t say anything to her response except, “I hope you feel better.” She gave a soft hum at that and he add with a more stern tone, “Get some rest okay I’ll handle your business from now on.”

I felt the door opening up and Baekhyun held contact with me, I stood there frozen in my place unable to say anything to him.

He just nodded at me and gestured to go in. “Tell her to sleep or else,” he said, the authority in his voice slowly disappearing to a more sorrowful mutter.

He head for the stairs and I waited until he was out of site then I entered the room seeing Sooyoung sitting up on the bed. Knocking softly at the door she looked at me at smiled. “Hey Y/n,” she said, I heard the cheeriness in her voice once again, that made me let out a heavy breath of relief.

“Thank god you’re okay,” I said sitting by her side. She took my hand and laced her fingers threw mines, “I’m fine Namjoon said I was just overworked that’s all, it’s not been easy these – these past few weeks.”

I looked at our hands, “Does it have anything to do with me being here?”

Her eyes blinked at me puzzled by what I said and then shook her head. “No, no why would you think that? It has nothing to do with you, don’t worry.”

“Then what is it?” I asked, I bit my lips in thought, “Because I have a feeling I’m being in the dark. Jungkook –”

She frowned, “What about him?”

I thought back to this morning when he saw the card, the way his expression was that he knew something about it but maybe that was all in my head and he had no idea about it.

“Not – nothing,” I said softly.

She placed her hand behind my neck pulling me in, our foreheads together just like before when we were younger.

Our strengths were equal, we use to say, and our pains the same.

“You have nothing to do with what’s going on and I promise in time I will tell you it’s just… a lot of things been happening.”

I pulled back looking into her eyes, “Like what?”

She glanced at her hands and then at you, tears forming but not sad tears, they gleamed in her eyes as she smiled, “I’m – I’m pregnant.”

I felt like I wasn’t hearing properly, all the thoughts that ran through my mind previously disappeared within that second. “You’re serious?”

She nodded, letting out a heavy sigh, “It was only Baekhyun who had known, he’d realized when I wasn’t drinking any alcohol at the gala and I told him not to tell Mingyu until after the wedding.”

“Why so long?”

She avoided my eyes and that’s when I understood why. “You don’t know if it’s his?”

“I know it is but…” she bit her lips, “I thought he might not accept it if he found out this way.”

“But…” I said softly at her thinking about Mingyu in the room with her as she was being checked up on, “He knows now?”

Sooyoung nodded, “I had no other choice and he’s happy, something I didn’t expect him to be but he is.”

“Why wouldn’t he be happy Sooyoung, he loves you and you’re having his child.”

She looked at her open palm and shrugged, “Maybe I’m not happy because I’m not ready to be a mother, look at me Y/n do you think I’m cut out of it, my mother had done a terrible job what if… what if I repeat her mistake.”

I frowned at her. “Sooyoung look at me…” She did. “You’re nothing like you’re mother, I know that and that child will too so stop being so down on yourself, you have me at her side, Mingyu and hell even Baekhyun since he’s still in love with you, we’re not going anywhere.”

She smiled, taking my hands again, “Promise?”

I nodded, “Promise.”


	7. Not Yours

“Hey put out this on we’re going out.” I looked up to see Chanyeol walking to the elevator back again, he hadn’t come in for a few minutes and he was already leaving but before he did he dropped a leather jacket on my lap before saying telling me to follow him.

I didn’t ask where we were going, knowing it was Chanyeol and he probably wasn’t in the mood to explain himself, also I didn’t want him to get angry and change his mind because silently I wanted to talk to him.

We went down the elevator in silence the music always seeming to make it more awkward that it already was, he watched up at the ceiling while I looked down at my feet.

Finally it opened and he paced to the parking lot and I speed walk after him looking around wondering which car was his. They were so many some belonging to Sooyoung’s business partners but they didn’t have use for it, others she and Mingyu may have owned but was too modest to admit it. 

“Which is yours?” I asked finally managing to match his pace, he chuckled pointing right in front of us. I saw a motorbike parked in one of the car park just chilling there by itself.

I frowned knowing I haven’t been on a bike before. He grinned at my expression. “What too scared?” he asked teasingly.

“Never…” I said grinning at him, “Try me.”

He chuckled at him and then stepped on his bike lifting the stand up. He tossed me the helmet and cocked his head, “Hop on and I’ll see how we can put you to the test.”

I placed the helmet on and climbed at the back, he started it and I felt the vibration of the bike coursing through me, it was an electrifying feeling, scary and thrilling all at the same time. I placed my arms around him as he turned his hand clutch. “Hang on tight,” he said over the sound and I nodded leaning into him feeling his body temperature rising. He drove out of the parking lot into the night road.

We weren’t too long on the highway when I yelled over the wind, “How far are we going?”

“Not far,” he yelled.

I bit my lips feeling the cold wind hitting my face, I wondered if he was okay knowing he didn’t had on a helmet, the cold wind hitting his face and possibly dust and bugs.

He turned into the small main road, the high skyscrapers seeming to disappear revealing a more urban part of the city, he slowed down but not all the way until we made it to our destination. I saw where he was taking me it, a small building which seemed abandon, but by the looks of so many bikes and cars parked around I knew there was more life in there than out here in the dark.

When he took off the bike and parked up, that’s when I spoke pulling the helmet off of me and staring at the place. “Why did you take me here?”

He took the helmet from me and clipped it on his handle, coming off the motorcycle and shrugging at the question. “You were bored and I heard what happened yesterday, babysitting Sooyoung is not going to make you get answers.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. “What answers?”

He chuckled started walking to the building, I followed still asking him the question. “What answers, Chanyeol? What do you know?”

He turned, a smirk on his face, “I’m suppose to tell you when the time is right.”

I bit my lips, “Now is a prefect time to tell me.”

He leaned in, cold hand resting on my flushed cheeks and he grinned, “Not now princess for now let’s just have fun assuming they’re not there. Taehyung is there though…” his voice tensed at that last statement, pulling back, “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, Jungkook too.” I frowned watching him make his way back to the building, I ran after him trying to come up with something to say but I had nothing really.

All I really did wanted was answers and if Chanyeol promise I might find some there then sure I guess I was okay with that.

***

The abandon building had a basement that lead to an underground gambling club. When we climbed down the stairs the first thing I spotted was the rows of tables, some having cards and chips while others just had the dice set ready to roll and bet on the numbers.

In the corner I heard yelling, mostly men and some women all gather having money in their hands yelling at the man who was throwing the dice on the table.

I frowned at the sight, this was illegal and yet it was here and blossoming without a care in the world. Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around my wrist leaning into my ear, “Try not to spoil the mood, we’re here to have fun.”

He continued walking deep into the habitation, some calling out to him from the tables while other didn’t even second glance at him. I followed along looking around at everyone knowing that they weren’t really paying attention to me.

“Park,” said a deep husky voice. From Chanyeol side I saw Taehyung approached him and pulled him in a hug, the scene was so odd unlike before when Chanyeol was cold to the guy for missing the meeting.

“Is that who I think it is?” said another voice, I stepped from behind Chanyeol to see Jungkook with his head tilted, one arm on the lounge couch while another having a glass in his hand.

Taehyung frowned when he saw me. “Why is she here?”

Chanyeol shrugged looking in my direction. He wasn’t going to answer so I did instead. “He – I – I wanted to come.”

Taehyung jaw clenched, a scowl appearing on his face but he didn’t object, nodding his head he dropped back on the couch and maneuvered his way more inside tapping the spot besides him, “Fine then, join us.”

I glanced up at Chanyeol who just like Baekhyun had a calm exterior, it was so hard reading his expression knowing his features barely gave anything away.

I sat down besides Taehyung, Chanyeol following me sitting besides me on my right. Jungkook grinned at my awkwardness. “Well this is nice, the four of us. What shall we do?”

Taehyung smirked, “Play Hwatu?”

“Nah,” Jungkook said placing his thumb at his nose, “I’m too high for that.” He leaned back on his sit and stared at me. I tilted my head at him already comfortable knowing Jungkook and his teasing behaviour, “What?”

He shrugged, “Just thinking?”

Chanyeol chuckled, his finger traced the table while staring unblinkingly at it, “That’s not a good thing.”

“Perhaps,” Jungkook admitted with a shrug, then placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loud, immediately I saw the game in the concern of the room end, the guy who was rolling the dice came to Jungkook side. “Yes Jeon sir.”

Jeon sir? The man twice as old as him yet he spoke to him with out most respect, I felt a sudden uneasiness at this. I guess Chanyeol noticed it and placed his hand on mines, his lips grazing my ear, “Life here is different Y/n, you have to learn to accept it.”

I turned at him and watched the darkness in his eyes, as scary as it was it was void I wanted to escape in.

Before I could say anything I heard Jungkook spoke, “Right Y/n you will be my good luck charm from now on, how about that?”

“What?” I looked at the others, Chanyeol not seeming to understand either but Taehyung did. “She’ll have to kiss and roll the dice.”

Jungkook nodded looking straight at me. “That’s it?” I said, “And if you lose?” His expression turned more sinister, a grin forming on his face, “Then you’ll have entertained us differently.”

I my eyes widen at this feeling too stunned to say anything.

_Entertain us? What the actual fuck?_

Chanyeol frowned about to protest when Taehyung spoke, “Jungkook let’s not…”

“Ahh! You two are no fun, it’s not like I’m going to have her strip for us.” He got up and waved his hand at me, “Come, _I need you_.” His words were soft and velvety and as if I was hypnotized I got up waiting for Chanyeol to move to join Jungkook’s side.

He grinned at me, placing a hand at my waist and motioning me the concern where everyone was. “Ladies and Gentleman, I have this beauty with us,” he turned at me and grinned, “She’s going to be our new dice roller, she’s going to help _me_ win.”

Laughter escaped some of them while others just cheered too drunk to care what he was really saying. I didn’t like this crowd but if Jungkook was okay being here I had nothing to fear. He leaned in at my ear. “Take the dice,” He ordered. I keep forgetting I’m older than him, his voice was so possessive sometimes. I took the dice and looked up at him, his face was too close to mines, but I wasn’t as affected as I was with Taehyung or even Chanyeol. “What do you want me to roll?” I asked softly.

He thought for a second then smirked, “A one, two, and a seven. The coordinates for Seoul.”

“Jungkook…”

“Here,” He said placing his drink in my hand, “Take this and it might loosen you up a bit, you can have more when you toss the first roll.” The drink was cold in my hands, I stared at him panic coursing through me because I never like being stuck at the center of anything really. Even with my art laid around for all of Manhattan and Boston to see, they knew my street name but didn’t know my face, I was never caught in the act and I was never dragged in the middle of the chaos.

Swallowing the drink in just one shot I breathed out feeling the alcohol burning its way from my throat to my stomach. I already felt the high, the small sober part of me thinking Jungkook probably had it mixed with vodka or something stronger because it was no ordinary whiskey.

“Okay,” I said looking at the players all around us, “I’m ready.”

“She’s ready everyone!” Jungkook yelled. He leaned in pulling me into a back hug before releasing me to play. I placed my lips on the dice kissing each one of them and I closed my eyes rolling it onto the table.

Loud shouts of numbers echoing around me but when the older man checked it he yelled out the numbers, “Two, seven and one.”

The odds in that were ridiculous and yet I saw Jungkook cheering loudly and grinning at me. “Again!” he yelled filling his glass with more liquor to give it to me.

The dice and cup went back in my hands and I repeat the same thing I did before. Jungkook muttered his numbers and I nodded throwing it back on the table and then man checked it.

“Double sixes and a one!”

We didn’t win but we got the two sixes, I tried again, three times in a row we won, laughing loud and getting the people around us angry.

I was definitely drunk on the craziness around us and it seemed to attract more gamblers because the crowd around us grew extensively by the minute or was it hours?

I felt a hand grim around my waist, Jungkook grinning watching me roll obviously having fun, even if he lose he didn’t care really and that’s what make it fun. 

“Come on!” he yelled at everyone in the club, “Let’s all see the Dragon Princess toss some dice.”

“Jungkook…” I said biting my lips feeling the eyes now on me, I wanted to run away. He grinned placing his hand on my cheeks, “Don’t worry princess, your safe with us.”

“That’s enough Jungkook,” Chanyeol said coming to my side. I watched as he pulled me from Jungkook arms, the guy just grinning rising up his hands in defeat. “Ahh such a waste really, she was having fun with me.”

Chanyeol frowned, “You’re causing a scene.”

“Am I?” Jungkook said his head tilted, “Because as far as I could tell you are the one causing it.” I looked around to see everyone staring, the games were stopped and some even frowning, the bouncers already set for a fight to break out.

“Chanyeol,” I whispered softly, grabbing his arm, “Let’s go.”

“Taehyung will be jealous,” Jungkook said softly, locking eyes with me. Why were his eyes so dark and full of mischief, it’s like he took pleasure seeing you puzzled and distorted.

“She is not Taehyung’s,” Chanyeol said stepping forward.

“And she’s not yours,” Jungkook replied not backing away from him.

“Both of you stop,” I said pushing myself through them. I pressed my index finger on Chanyeol’s chest, “_Let us go_.”

His blank expression looked down at me finally he nodded and I turned to Jungkook who was just smiling, “I’ll see you around princess.”

I frowned at him walking straight to his face my finger pointing in front of his face, “_I am not your princess_.”


	8. The White Lotus

“Mianhae.” I turned seeing Chanyeol head lowered as we stepped out of the elevator into the suite. I tilted my head to the side. “Wae? Why are you sorry?” I continued walking inside dumbing the leather jacket on the couch and sitting down.

It was already three in the morning, my body rang with tiredness I felt so disoriented and confused.

What did Jungkook gave me?

Chanyeol picked up the jacket and folded it neatly placing it on the coffee table while sitting besides me, his elbow resting on knee as his head was lowered. “I made Jungkook distract you I should’ve reminded you what you were there for.”

“Ahh,” I said leaning back in the couch combing my hands through my hair, “What was that again?” Chanyeol looked up frowning.

“You don’t remember?”

I looked at him and giggled tilting my head at him, “You’re cute.”

He leaned in closer to me and I kept smiling at him as he placed his hand on my face. “Are you going to kiss me?” I asked softly.

He said nothing, his eyes looking straight into mines. “Fuck I think Jungkook drugged you,” he said sitting back down.

I leaned back down and felt my face it was okay, I wasn’t numb but yet I could tell my body felt funny, looking at my hands I frowned, “I thought it was just the alcohol.” 

“Fucking Jungkook,” he cursed getting up, I grabbed his hand and he turned, “What?”

“Don’t go,” I whispered I wasn’t looking at him, instead I was looking at the his bare hands, full of tattoos of random things, a star, a cross, love written on his knuckles. It wasn’t professional, it was like he did it by himself and when I stared at it, he pulled away shoving his hands in his pocket.

“You’re not in your right mind,” he replied not looking at me.

“Who did your hands?” I asked and I cracked a smile, “The art is terrible.”

He looked down, a stony expression on his face then he cracked a smile and looked at his palms. “I did them to myself,” he replied and twirled his fingers in front of his face, “No regrets, right?”

I got up, he turned silent as I placed my hand on his cheek and slowly trailed my fingers to his neck feeling his soft red hair, my other resting on his shoulder ripping it, I heard his let out a heavy breath as I stared at his lips whispering, “No regrets.

I pulled him in and kissed him, it was unlike the one in the gala, it was fierce, strong and breathless. He placed his hands on my waist pulling me in closer to his chest, the taste of him driving me even more on a high, the heat that came off of us was hard to ignore as his hands gripped my thighs, my legs wrapped around him as he walked to the couch placing me softly down. 

He was on top down, his lips traveling from my lips to my neck, moans escape as I tug his hair softly. He went as far as my shoulders then back to my lips deepened the kiss more.

“I’m not boring aren’t I?” I chuckled when he finally released.

He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, his eyes dark as ever as they stare down at me, I sat up and placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into my touch. “You’re dangerous,” he said in a breathless voice.

“How so?” I asked softly. “Last I check you’re the one who kissed me first.”

He let out a soft chuckle as I said that, “I wanted to know if you were shy.”

I bit my lips asking teasingly, “And am I?”

He shook his head, and kissed the corner of my lip, “You’re too brave for your own good.”

I smiled at this but he didn’t, he seemed so lost in thought, I guess the kiss didn’t make him loosen up to me. “Get your rest,” he said softly stroking my hair.

“I’m not tired though.”

“You are,” he replied and then pulled away looking at his hands once again, “The White Lotus.”

“What?”

He looked up at me and shrugged, “You wanted to find your answers, don’t you?” He got up and picked up the jacket he had lent me, “The White Lotus is where you’ll find your answer but -” he met my eyes, “Don’t tell them I told you.”

I stared at him silently for a moment and then nodded, “Thank you Chanyeol.”

“Yeah well,” he combed his hand through his red hair, “Its for the best that you know.”

He didn’t wait for any reply he turned away quickly as he said the last time walking to the elevator not once looking back at me.

_The White Lotus, _I thought_, Why does that sound familiar._

Of course, Mingyu he has shared ownership there.

***

The second I woke up I search google maps for the location of The White Lotus and found one result in Korea, the club which I remember Sooyoung mentioned.

_What she didn’t do was mention more about it_.

“Y/n?”

The door opened and I flinched looking up to see Sooyoung opening the door, she gave me a smile and I smiled back making sure I came out of the tab I was in and shut down my phone, “Yes.”

She looked nervous, avoiding my eyes, “Mingyu and I will be going out tonight, will you be okay alone? Do you want me to have the boys with you?”

“No, no,” I said, “I’m good – I – I’m going out too.”

She was surprise, tilting her head to the side she asked curiously, “Where?”

“I – um…,” I bit my lips, “Chanyeol has something planned I don’t actually know…”

Her eyes widen, “Oh.” Then she looked down thinking, I wondered if she thought I was lying but when she smiled my pounding heart calmed down a little, “Well then have fun.”

She flashed me a smile and then when she was about to leave I stopped her, “Sooyoung.” She turned. “I – um – I need to borrow a car.”

She frowned, “He isn’t picking you up?”

“No,” I muttered. _God please let her believe me._

Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrow then shaking her head before sighing, “I have to talk to Chanyeol, he shouldn’t let a girl much less a foreigner ‘meet up’ at any date.”

“No, you don’t need to talk to him, I – I want to meet up.”

Sooyoung crossed her arms, pulling her lips inward, “Fine, you’ll borrow the blue Lexus I’ll leave the keys on the coffee table. I’m leaving with Mingyu now and we might not come back tonight.”

“Where are you going?”

She smiled. “It’s a celebration,” Then she placed her hands on her stomach, “For the baby.”

“Just the two of you?”

Her smiled disappeared just for a second but it came back, “Yes just the two of us.”

Why didn’t I believe her?

***

I dressed in a blue cocktail lace dress – one of the outfits Sooyoung bought for me – and a black heel I bought from home.

Putting on a white coat over my dress I grabbed the keys before pulling out my phone from my stab bag to look at the place again.

The elevator beeped opening to the car park where I walked through the dimly lit underground looking for the vehicle. I pressed the button and when I heard the car sound I followed it finding the blue Lexus just like Sooyoung promise me.

I opened it with anxious hands knowing I haven’t driven for over a year and if I was pulled over tonight I might probably have a hard time explaining myself as a foreigner with no permit to drive in the country.

The engine purred and I sighed in relieved that the car had GPS, quickly I placed the location I wanted to go and immediately drove out feeling the soft steering wheel underneath my sweaty fingers.

I drove cautiously to the location, seeing the white lotus flower and the characters underneath it before the English words glowed with neon colours. The building was somewhat modern yet ancient with the exterior looking like an Asian palace, flowers and trees everywhere and a fountain in the center with two tigers protecting the lotus while spilling water out of their mouths.

I drove around it managing to find a park, I came out the car looking around wondering where exactly should I go. It was completely dark in the parking lot with just a light source coming from vehicles, looking around I managed to find a crowd leaving the car park, I followed them to the staircase where hundreds of people where standing.

I felt a sudden panic within me now, so far everything was running smoothly, no police officers, no security guards but now there was a long line and two bouncers and a woman with a list standing there ticking off people who entering.

It was a membership club.

Fucking Chanyeol did not tell me anything about it being a membership club, in fact he said nothing at all except the name expecting me to know the rest.

Maybe he didn’t think I had the guts to look.

The line moved so fast and when I thought maybe I could buy my way in with some cash I saw a guy did just that and got a few punches to the gut only to get push down the stairs.

“Next person please,” The woman said in English.

She looked at me with a smile and I couldn’t say a single thing until she spoke looking at her long booklet, “Name?”

“Y/n L/n.”

She looked at me and then tilted her head, “Y/n L/n?”

“Yes,” I said and then she checked the list again and I thought maybe I was truly fucked but she smiled writing the name in and gesturing me to go inside. “Eoseo osipsio,” she said, _Welcome_.

I nodded stepping onto the red carpet into the fortress. I keep forgetting this was a club because the it looked so much like an prehistoric building, a long wooden hallway leading to another staircase, that’s when I heard the music coming from the round golden door in front of me, two men dressed in formal white shirt and black pants, they wore black masks looking straight ahead as one opened the door and I stepped in the music overpowering my ears.

I thought two things when I entered the White Lotus:

  * They all wore masks.
  * Was this a cult?

The last thought scared me because I lead me to think maybe this was actually Seahorse, a cult full of people that looked so crazy, crazily happy and ecstatic.

I walked in slowly glancing at everything, masked men and women smoking, drinking, sniffing coke, some making out with each other to the point they looked like they were just going to have sex there, others admiring the dancers as they teased them.

It was truly a _Mad City_.

“No mask?”

I got startled by the voice, turning around to see a young man standing there with a half white mask covering his face, his revealed half I saw his lips curled into a smirk and his eyes glimmered with excitement.

“Oh, the Dragon Princess, Y/n isn’t it?”

I flinched by the sound of my title. “How – how do you know my name?”

He grinned, “Everyone knows your name Y/n. _You’re famous_.”

I stepped back feeling a sudden chill over my body. My heart raced when my mind went off with warning signals to stay away from this guy, whoever he was.

“Oh you’re afraid of me, that is understandable.” He looked around and then gestured out with his hands, “Everyone here you should be afraid of, including yourself Y/n.”

“What?”

He chuckled, looking at his glass then at me, giving a slight bow at me, “My name Park Jinyoung, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Before I could say anything a young woman came up to him wearing a white bird mask. “There you are Jinyoung the meeting is about to start.” Her eyes glanced at my direction then at Jinyoung, “You’re date?” She didn’t gave anything away but I felt like she was studying me.

Jinyoung chuckled sipping his glass, “Unfortunately no.”

She smirked then nods her chin at me, “No mask? You should fix that soon before any other masters spot you, can’t have our trump card walking around so open, can we?”

“You know me?”

She smiled, “Of course, Y/n.” Then she held out her elegant hand, “My name’s Mina, welcome to the White Lotus.”

And as if on cue the lights went dim around us, Jinyoung chuckled and Mina just smiled, everyone seem to be staring at the center of the room as the floor open up. Slowing from the below I saw a young man being lifted up, standing there with a violin in his left hand and the bow in the other.

My eyes widen at the shock of seeing who it was. Taehyung’s head was lowered making his blonde hair cover the front of his eyes but still I made out his body perfectly knowing posture properly. Finally when the lift stopped he raised he head, eyes seeming not to blank and somewhat dark, he rose the violin and rest it on his shoulder, his chin on top of it.

The music started in the background and he began playing his chords slowly and graceful creating a beautiful rhythm.

I was amazed standing there speechless that I didn’t realized Mina leaned in. “He’s one of a kind, isn’t he?”

I didn’t answer her, I wasn’t sure what to say really and my guest she was trying to get something out of me. “You two know each other?”

In the dim light I saw her smile, “He and I had history before in the past.” Her eyes met mines, “Did he already try to seduce you?”

The question threw me off making her giggle, she shook her head at me smiling sweetly.

I wasn’t sure if I was mad or embarrassed maybe a little bit of both, I glanced back at Taehyung, his fingers pressing on the strings lightly while he moved the bow, his body swaying to the music.

“What is this place?” I asked.

No reply.

I turned around and no one was there, Jinyoung and she simply disappeared.

I stood there a little shock and bewildered but I wasn’t angry anymore, hearing Taehyung play actually made me calm and sad, to know that this might be what Sooyoung is hiding from me, this sort of life.

I wonder why she never mention she was apart of this before, this sort of _society_.

Then the music finally came to a closing, I was crying and I think people around me was affected the same way too, Taehyung whose eyes were close throughout the performance finally opened his eyes and when he did he met mines instantly, a shock expression on his face.

I tried not to look away as I held up my hand to wave at him but he when he looked away ignoring me completely my hand fell and I frowned, I felt a pain. Shock, embarrassed, angry, disappointed, these were swirling through me as he walked to the other members smiling and talking as he placed on his white mask over his face.

But something happened, I knew he was about to glance back at me, I just could have tell but before he could even do that I was pulled in the darkness of the club, before I could even scream a hand was clasped over my mouth, a cold metal against my neck and soft, harsh whispers of ‘shhh’ were said in my ear.

“What are you doing here dove?”

He knew I couldn’t say anything but I guess I wasn’t meant to say a word to him because he just chuckled at his question pulling me more into the darker parts of the club, I was being dragged out of the vast open space, out of the round door into the hallway where I saw his white rabbit mask.

He loose his grip and I pushed away from him, “Who the fuck are you!?” I yelled trying to keep my body from trembling, trying my best to stay calm.

Don’t show weakness Y/n.

He stared at me through the rabbit mask and tilted his head to the side, with an insane chuckle he looked at the floor then at me once again. He stepped forward with the blade his hand, before I could step back he pulled me closer, blade at me neck, his hands gripping my hair. He was too strong to fight back, I squirmed but he held me tight, “Who told you about this place dove?”

“Let go of me.”

“Just a name, come on,” he leaned into my ear, “And I’ll let you go.”

“Please…” He was hurting me now.

“Mark stop!”

I turned, I saw Taehyung, Sooyoung and Jungkook standing there, Sooyoung was the one who spoke and when I met her eyes she avoided my glaze.

The white rabbit let go of me, placing the blade away in his suit jacket and taking off his mask. “I thought you told me she didn’t know about us yet?”

“She doesn’t,” Sooyoung said, “I don’t know how she thought of coming here.”

“Fucking Chanyeol,” Taehyung muttered.

That’s what drew everyone’s attention, just a statement Taehyung muttered and my deep intake of breath trying not to show any signs of weakness even as my heart raced and my body trembled.

“Chanyeol huh?” Mark glanced at me, my expression blank but it seemed to still give something away. He glanced at Sooyoung pointing at her, “I thought he was suppose to just be her trainer.”

“He is.”

“Then why did he fuck with the plan –”

“Probably to get back at me,” Sooyoung admitted, her eyes lowered down accepting defeat something she doesn’t do often.

“I’ll deal with him,” Jungkook said.

“No,” Sooyoung replied, “I will, you two get Y/n home.”

“But–” I walked up to her but she stepped back looking away, that made me hurt. “You need to rest Y/n,” she said, she turned her back at me, clearly stating she has nothing else to say then she walked away and I was left dumbfounded.

Taehyung came to my side, his hand on my shoulder, “Come on Y/n I’ll take you home.”


	9. Convince

“Is Chanyeol in trouble?” I asked Taehyung as we went up the elevator. Jungkook who was bracing on the silver pole chuckled while Taehyung just nodded.

“Are you worried for your lover?” Jungkook asked, grinning mischievously.

“Chanyeol is –”

“No need to get all fired up Y/n,” Jungkook said waving his hand dismissively, he didn’t seem to care about my response which made me more frustrated.

But I just bit my lips and played out the scene in my head, everything from the kiss then Chanyeol telling me where to look to Mark placing the blade to my neck threatening me and Sooyoung coming to stop him.

I felt like a headache was coming, I couldn’t shake off this fright I had now that I knew what was happening around me.

“So you’re in a Secret Society?” I blurted out. I was staring ahead but I could’ve felt their eyes on me.

The elevator opened up and Jungkook was the first out followed by Taehyung, then after sighing I just walked into the suite irritated that I got ignored.

I followed them to open bar side ready to protest for ignoring me but I couldn’t since someone was there standing sharing drinks.

Mingyu stood there silently sharing the drinks and when he saw me he gestured me to come sit, I hesitantly did so unsure what to make of him being here and Sooyoung being there.

“You took long to arrive,” he said to the guys. Taehyung smirked, “We took a longer route since police officers were on the highway.”

Mingyu nodded silently pouring a drink for me, he slide it in front of me and I glanced at the glass then at him. “Why aren’t you with Sooyoung?” I asked him.

“She has matters to deal with seeing that you came unexpectedly and to an international event at it,” Mingyu replied. He clenched his jaw and glared at me, “You were lucky neither the Dragon nor the Phoenix arrived, and the Turtle and Tiger did not notice you because the White Rabbit had got you out of there in time.”

“More like dragged me out,” I muttered.

“It was for your own good,” Mingyu said, he meet my eyes and smiled, “How do you feel?”

I looked away feeling my face flustered from embarrassment, I didn’t think his smile would’ve caught me this off guard, I cleared my throat looking at my drink and nodded, “I’m okay. Is – is Sooyoung okay and – and the baby?”

“They’re fine.” Then I saw it, his eyes flashed from happiness to sadness within seconds but he looked away to Jungkook who was just admiring his drink to take on anyone.

“From now on you’ll be her trainer Jungkook,” he said to him.

Jungkook was stunned at first then glanced at me then at Mingyu, “Why not Taehyung?”

“I have no interest in that,” Taehyung replied solemnly not looking at anything in peculiar.

“But you have interest in her,” Jungkook said.

Taehyung was silent, then he met my eyes and I saw his stony expression then he tilted his head to the side and grinned, “I do but I don’t think that’s such a wise idea we both might get distracted.”

I looked away feeling very self conscious, my face was definitely red from his statement, hearing Jungkook laughed at me didn’t make me feel any better. “Mingyu I don’t want Jungkook around me.”

Jungkook pretended to be hurt and when Mingyu asked why I glanced at my drink then my eyes glared at the pretender, “You drugged me.”

Jungkook smirked, biting his lips before nodding, “I did.”

“Why?” I asked feeling my anger rising.

“You were being very boring Y/n I had to make you relaxed.”

“If you hadn’t drugged me…” I trailed off thinking about the kiss and Jungkook immediately caught on leaning in with a soft yet ecstatic voice, “You seduced Chanyeol.” It wasn’t a question it was a fact and when I didn’t answer Jungkook pulled away grinning wildly at the others.

Taehyung just snorted at the scene and I grew frustrated at all of them, I swallowed my drink and stood my ground. “None of you were giving me any answers so I had to do something.”

“I can’t believe that idiot gave into you,” Taehyung replied, his tone was cold and hard and it made his statement even more hurtful to me.

I opened my mouth ready to speak when Jungkook replied, “He has ulterior motives, he hates Sooyoung after all.”

Mingyu nodded, “He does.”

“So what?” I said to all of them, “You’re going to kill him because he fucked up whatever plan you guys have?”

They all glanced at me, blank expressions, none of them answered and when Jungkook motioned Mingyu to fill his drink again I realized I was right.

Chanyeol was going to die and none of them seemed to care. I stumbled on myself grabbing the counter for support, I was dizzy and my body felt weak.

Jungkook grabbed a hold of me sighing, “Took you long enough to drink that.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him but didn’t have the strength to say anything, I grabbed his face and he grinned, “Now, now don’t get too violent on me, save it for the training.”

“You fucking idiot…”

***

I woke up not in my bed but somewhere entirely, it wasn’t the same cream painted large room with fancy furniture, it was smaller, the walls sky blue and the sheets white and clean.

“Good you’re awake.”

Her voice startled me, seeing her sitting there on a chair far away with her arms folded, she looked like the old version of herself, no makeup, her hair tied up in a bun, plain white shirt over a skinny jeans, she was my best friend I knew for so long.

But when she got up and sat by my bed I frowned knowing she had changed over the years. “I’m sorry about…”

“Yes you should,” I replied coldly, her eyes met mines and she tilted her head studying my expression. I wasn’t sure what she was thinking and knowing she wasn’t the same person I knew from a year ago I was almost afraid.

“You have no idea what you could’ve gotten yourself into,” she said her voice calm and soft, it didn’t match well with her cold calculating feature.

“You mean what _you_ gotten me into,” I replied, “What is all of this Sooyoung? Why are you with these people?”

She looked away, “You think I wanted this to happen. You think I wanted you to be _here_.”

“Then why did you brought me?”

“Because I had no other choice!” she yelled. I closed my mouth seeing her eyes glassy, her face red from anger. She got off the bed and paced the room looking frustrated. “They said I had to invited someone if I were to get what I want.”

“So you did it out of selfishness? You bought me into this mess because of your own personal gains? Who are you Park Sooyoung!?”

She stopped and glanced at me, her eyes teary, “I’m your friend.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” I muttered.

She turned away from me, “Believe it or not I don’t care. I’ll have to admit I did was selfish but they wouldn’t have allowed me to marry Mingyu if I didn’t invited someone in.”

I was caught off guard, “Marry Mingyu?”

She sat down by my side again, her hands clutching mines, “I love him Y/n, even with Baekhyun at my side I still do, so I invited you in as precaution that we don’t run away.”

“I’m leverage over you then,” I said.

“Yes and no,” she replied, I raised my eyebrow at this. “You see I didn’t plan on leaving to begin with, I just needed someone who would be at my side, someone I could trust and besides Baekhyun and Mingyu I trust you. I trust you enough to help me.”

“Help you?”

Sooyoung nodded and she placed her hand on my cheek and smiled, something so intimate I felt unsure how to react to it, “I made quite a campaign for you “The Dragon Princess” you are very famous even without them seeing you.”

“I – I don’t understand.”

“Here is where your dreams will come true Y/n, everything you want is right here and I’m not lying. The desires in life they will gave to you, all you need to do is _surrender_.”

I removed her hand from my face. “I don’t like any of this, Sooyoung. It seems dangerous and crazy.”

She grinned, “It is but you’ll love it Y/n”

I stared back at her bewildered at her expression. “Chanyeol is dead because of me, you killed him how could I love that?”

She frowned, “Who told you that?”

I looked away biting my lips and when I didn’t gave a reply she pulled back standing on her feet, “Chanyeol is not dead, he may have done something very foolish but he’s not to be blamed entirely, I took long to make you settle into our environment when that was the first thing I should’ve done, I was… I was too busy with the business.”

“So he’s fine.”

She smirked, “He’s right outside, bruised yes by Mark but fine still.”

I got out of my bed, heading for the door but she held me back, “We aren’t done here.”

I frowned at her pulling arm out of her grip, “I’ll think about it Sooyoung, this – this is too much on me to just jump right in.”

She seemed satisfied with that answer, she smiled and motioned her chin to the door, “Then go to him but I warn you don’t let him fill you with lies, his hatred for me tends to make his opinion bias, I’m on your side always.”

I stared at her for a moment then nodded slowly.

“Good,” she said with a smile.

***

Outside was like any other hotel room, I went outside to see not only Chanyeol sitting in the small living room but Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, Baekhyun, Mingyu and – and Mark all gathered around just waiting.

He was the one who made me hesitated when I took my first steps outside. And I think he realized his effect because he met my eyes and smirked, “Hello dove, slept well.”

I stood there unsure how to respond at first, my heart racing in my chest from the fear I had just like before. I walked up to him staring him in his eyes, he looked away and when he saw the cold gaze he grinned. “Are you mad at me, dove?”

“Furious,” I whispered and slapped him across his face.

It wasn’t planned, I just did it and he was taken aback at first but when he recovered, I heard laughter around us but I ignored it. This wasn’t my first time confronted assholes who was threatened me and where I am right now it seems like it would be the last.

“Don’t – you – ever – pull – a – knife – on – me – again.”

He touched his cheek and grinning at everyone, “Feisty I like her.”

I stepped back and glanced at the others who seemed interested in what I’ll do next, I tried not to look at any of them except one, walking up to him he straightened his body unsure how to react. “Can I talk to you alone?” I asked.

Chanyeol looked at around then stroking his red hair he finally nodded getting up from the couch.

“Where to?” he asked softly in my ear. 

“Somewhere without them looking at us,” I muttered.

He glanced back at the others, “Namjoon can I take her outside, we’ll be back before sunset.”

Namjoon who was just sitting down with his elbow on the arm of the sofa with his face resting on his knuckles too deep in thought just waved his other hand at us signaling us to go.

Chanyeol took my hands and pulled me out of their, we went down the elevator and when we walked out I realized we weren’t in Gangdam-gu, the place still looked urban almost except for a few skyscrapers around like the one we just came out of. His motorbike was parked on the streets, chained to a pole, he tossed me an extra helmet which made me a lot more curious now wondering what made him got an extra one.

“Chanyeol,” I said as I put on the helmet, he was unchaining his bike not looking up at me looked at me. I walked up to him and when he realized I was waiting for him to look up he did, I saw everything perfect, his bruised lips, broken nose and a slash across his face, everything to confirm it was definitely Mark who did this.

I placed my fingers on the cut and he pushed my hand away, “I’m fine.”

“Mianhae,” I whispered and he gave me a ghostly smile. He pulled me in a kissed me which caught me off guard but I allowed him to, when he let go he kissed my forehead, “I’m fine Y/n.” Then he placed his helmet on and hopped on his bike before gesturing me to come on, I did so and wrapped my hands around his waist as he rode us somewhere else far away from everyone.


	10. Surrender

“So what is this place?” I asked as I sit down on the couch.

Chanyeol sat down with me, looking around the area, it was an old apartment in the more urbans parts of Seoul, cream painted walls, old furniture and smaller almost like my studio back home. “Just a old hide out I had, Baekhyun and I use to come here a lot to do our mischief.”

“Oh? Like what?”

He chuckled. “Just you know,” he shrugged, “Stuff.”

I frowned at him, “I don’t like when people are vague with me, they assumed I’m still innocent to all of this.”

Chanyeol turned to me, placing his hands on my cheek, “And you are.”

“I’m not,” I said softly to him, I felt my heart racing in my chest, I keep telling myself I wanted him with me so I can questioned everything he knows but yet with this soothing distraction I couldn’t focus.

I pulled away from him, it puzzled him at first but he didn’t pressed on. “So this… all of this is what exactly?”

Chanyeol leaned back into the sofa. “What did Sooyoung tell you about this place?” he asked, “Did she tell you Seahorse is a Secret Society spread around most of Eastern Asian, did she tell you that we all work for the Masters the ones that control everything. They are the players while you and I are the pawns.” He let a laughter escape him, “_Seahorse a place where you can find happiness_ what a bunch of bullshit, sure you’ll love the power, the sex, the money, the drugs but everything else, everything is a mess, you may think it’s not harmful but behind the scenes we are the ones throwing the world into it’s chaos, we are the ones causing pain.”

He met my eyes and placed his hand on my cheek, “This is where your friend brought you in, this messed up part of the world, go while you still can Y/n.”

I placed my hand on his chest, he glanced down at it then back at me, “America is no different, there is chaos everywhere Chanyeol.”

“But here there is no escape,” he whispered. Then he pulled away, getting up to take off his jacket, I gazed at him curious as he turned his back before lifting his shirt up. I saw it, such a small little tattoo at the side of his lower back. I got up allowing my fingers to trace it, the characters were unknown to me.

“I’m marked like the rest of us,” he said, “It small so we can fit into the outside work but still it’s enough to make you realize there is no escaping Hǎimǎ.”

“Hǎimǎ?”

“Seahorse,” he said, then turned to face me I was so dumbfounded that I didn’t knew how to react. It was so unreal to think my friend was in this mess and now she has brought me here to by her side. I was so conflicted with my own thoughts that I didn’t realized Chanyeol had his hand back at my face holding it up for me to see his lovely dark eyes.

“You are strong Y/n don’t be afraid of what I say.”

“How could I not? This is – this is madness.”

“It may be but you can’t deny it’s a tempting madness,” he admitted. He leaned in and kissed me, his lips tender and sweet, his body gently pressing against mines when he pulled me in. “Help me,” he whispered softly in my ear, “Help me bring down this world of madness.” Another kiss and then another, he was at my neck and I could think straight, then I heard his words again, “The second I saw you I knew you stood for goodness, help me Y/n, you and I can do anything together.”

I shivered at his words, unsure at first what to say, I wasn’t thinking about anything but his lips kissing me, his hands gripping me tighter. “Chanyeol,” I moaned, I gulped trying to look at him. “I don’t know, I’m not sure if I want to do anything.”

He nodded and then kissed me again, “Let me at least have you for tonight Y/n, _I want you_.”

His words were exhilarating, scary almost. It had been a while since I let myself get overwhelmed by desire, even though I favored him I still heard Sooyoung warning me not to listen to him.

My mind was all over the place and yet I couldn’t bring myself to say no. When I bit my lips and nod he lifted me up and took me on the couch, we were tangled together, in the crazy, emotional chaos. He wanted me and I wanted him and that moment we let our desire take over with no one to stop us.

“Just for tonight…” he whispered in my ear, “Just for tonight we can both _surrender_ ourselves into our desires.” In the jumbled mess of kisses and touches, our clothes were off, our bodies pressed against each other, soft moans escaping us as the pace kept going.

_Just for tonight…_

The words keep repeating in my mind ad I was swept into some sort of bliss I didn’t want to escape.

Then I heard a small whisper in the back of my mind

_Surrender…_

_Surrender yourself to the H_ _ǎ_ _im_ _ǎ_ _._

***

It was the next day when Sooyoung toss me a set of keys, I caught it with ease and asked her what it was for. She sat on the bed and shrugged, “Your Vehicle of course and keys to your own apartment since the suite was always temporary, that place is for passers-by, we can’t risk you staying there often.”

I didn’t say anything, I just stared at the set of keys unsure really if I should take it but Sooyoung moved closer and folded my hand over it. “Take it, it’s for your own good.”

“What about the legal stuff?” I asked.

“Already being handle,” she replied, “Namjoon is…” She smirked, I remembered the caramel hair guy with the spectacles, he was charming to me at first but I remembered yesterday how he looked superior, the one who have to grant permission to Chanyeol request and I guess he wasn’t just superior but smart to manage Sooyoung’s illness and to handle whatever papers I need.

I caught on to what she said and decided to change the subject before it was too late, “Sooyoung who are the Masters?”

She seemed caught off guard by my question but covered it fast enough to find a response. “The Masters are head of the organization, they are ranks of course, some in charge of the street life, some in charge of the bigger stuff the Politics of it all and there is a single Master for one country.”

“And South Korea…” I looked her in the eyes, “Who is the Master of it?”

She smirked at that, then rest her hand on my cheek, “Tonight you’ll find out.”

I pulled away from her and got up from the bed trying to keep my distance from her, she sighed heavily at this. “Don’t make me feel terrible than I already am, the most I can do is let you enter without difficulty seeing that almost everyone hate the fact that you’re a Westerner and also the fact that I am your friend.”

“What?”

She touched her stomach and I immediately felt fear washed over me before she even spoke. “They want me dead Y/n, Chanyeol holds a petty grudge because his best friend Baekhyun has become loyal to me but they are others, others that want me dead.”

“Why? What did you do?”

She stayed quiet then got up and I stepped back a little but she managed to grab my wrist, “I can’t tell you yet but this is why I need you Y/n, why you’re the only person I trust who wouldn’t betray me. I need you to be by my side when the time comes.”

“Why don’t you leave then?” I muttered.

“I can’t, if I leave they’ll kill me and if I stay they’ll kill me.”

“Then there’s no way out,” I whispered.

“No,” she said softly, she let go of my hand and lifted up her hair and turned her back showing her exposed neck, “There’s no way out because I’m marked.”

I saw it the same characters, 海馬.

“What have you gotten yourself into Sooyoung?” I said as she turned back to face me.

“Please don’t abandon me, I need you to stay with me until the wedding, just stay in Seoul for a couple of months until I’m married to Mingyu and I’m sure the baby and I are safe then I can talk to the Masters to allow your peace, but…”

“But?”

She avoided my eyes and I knew what she was going to say. Of course the Masters might allow me my peace and freedom but there will still be a catch.

“I’ll still need to be marked.”

She nodded, “Yes.”

***

The only thing I said the Sooyoung after her attempt to sway me into her alliance was ‘I’ll think about it’ just like Chanyeol she wanted me by her side and I was too overwhelmed to really know how to respond.

After I said that she didn’t press me on, she just drove me to the apartment that was rented for me alone and we parted with her words saying she’ll come back later.

But I checked and it was going till eight and I realized she hadn’t even call and I felt a little abandoned.

I was sitting on the couch in the silent apartment that when I heard the door being opened I sat straight up, alerted.

Then I heard familiar voices, appearing from the long hall I saw Chanyeol, Taehyung and Jungkook. They all grinning and chuckling like there was nothing at all to be worried about.

That I was overthinking everything about this and everyone around me seemed fine.

_Except Sooyoung…_

_She needs you._

“You’re not ready,” Chanyeol said confused. I looked at my attire and saw that I didn’t change off from my earlier clothes this morning, when I shook my head at him Taehyung frowned.

“Looks like it’s too late anyways,” he said and made he way to sit by me, he removed his overall tuxedo jacket and dumped it on the coffee table before pulling out the tie. “I’ll just stay here with you.”

Jungkook chuckled, but when I met Chanyeol eyes it gave nothing away, his expression was just blank, he checked his watch and nodded at Taehyung before saying, “You two stay with her then, I’ll go back to the party.”

Taehyung hummed softly not really being bothered by what he said while Jungkook just chuckled at his request, nodding at him.

Chanyeol left and Jungkook lingered around the hallway with his hands in his pockets looking around the living room. “Nice place you got there,” he said.

“You chit chat will not take you anywhere Kookie,” Taehyung muttered.

“Ahh what do you know,” Jungkook replied meeting my eyes before winking at me. “I hope you are ready for training, I plan on being very… physical.”

That made Taehyung chuckled but I was quiet for a second before saying, “What actually will be doing?”

Jungkook glanced at Taehyung and extended out his hand from his pocket, “Care to tell her, since you were under me two years ago.”

Taehyung raised his head up, with a pout he just shrugged and turned at me, “You’ll learn the rules of Seahorse, how to swim in dangerous waters and how to make friends.”

“O-kay, seems simple,” I replied but Taehyung smirked at me and rested his hand on my cheek which made my cheeks flushed red, memories of the kiss before came creeping up in my mind but I knew he wouldn’t do anything with Jungkook around, will he? I don’t really know.

“Don’t you remember what I said before Y/n?” Taehyung said.

I gulped nodding slowly, “That rules here are different.”

He smirked and leaned in closer, “That’s right, we take what we desire.” I felt the heat escaping him, I wanted to push him away but even when my hand touched his chest I could feel his heart thumping through his chest, he was just as anxious.

Then he leaned in and kissed me, it was unexpected, deep and desperate, his body on pressed against mines, his strength over powering me that I couldn’t even pushed him away even if I wanted to and I didn’t wanted to.

Taehyung like Chanyeol I was attracted too and he didn’t seemed to be bothered by the feelings I have for another.

Is this the desires of Seahorse, the happiness Sooyoung desperately try to explain to me.

He finally pulled away and I was too stunned to even think about what to say or do. Then I realized Jungkook was there and I glanced back at him and he was already staring at me in complete silence.

He just shifted his weight from one foot to another and smiled at me, “Up for some Hwatu?”

***

We were around a coffee table playing the cards when I decided to pop a question that was bothering me.

“Why Seahorse though?” I asked to neither of them particular.

Taehyung placed the card down, “I don’t know, probably seem harmless, people will question if you had a wolf, tiger or a dragon.”

Jungkook smirked at what he said, “The Dragon and the Tiger always make everyone afraid.”

“So who is the Dragon and Tiger?” I asked looking at them both.

Taehyung exchange glances with Jungkook, then Jungkook turned to me, “Curious aren’t you?”

“Well yes if I’m suppose to join I have to know what I’m getting myself into,” I replied placing my card down.

I won, again.

Jungkook shuffled the cards and this time kept staring at his hands, the way they moved easily stacking the cards onto each other. He caught me staring and raised his chin at me. “Meo?”

I shook my head then glanced at Taehyung who had his eyes on both of me already, I felt self conscious wondering what he was thinking knowing his facial expression doesn’t gave anything away.

I shifted on the ground a little and with a shrug asked, “Where are your tattoos?”

Taehyung smiled at me and got up unbuttoning his shirt, I watched as he slide off and turn his back at me, there at the back of his shoulder stamped the characters I was hoping to see along with another tattoo a playboy rabbit underneath it with the words in English ‘Kookie’.

I didn’t question it, just nodded at Taehyung and he put back on his shirt seeming to tease more and more with the buttons.

Then I turned to Jungkook who was already up unbuttoning his shirt, he revealed his hardened chest which made me quite self aware. “Like what you see,” he said teasingly.

I removed my eyes from his abdomen but before I do that I caught glimpse of the tattoo near his v-line only this time I saw the skeleton of a Seahorse tattooed above the characters, then one English letter ‘V’.

“Not really no,” I said looking back at him.

He grinned, “Lair.”

I frowned at him. “Button back up your shirt Jungkook.”

He did and we went back on playing the game. “So what do you desire Y/n?” Jungkook asked as he shared out the deck.

I watched my cards landed in front of me, I stacked them and read my hand. “Seahorse is where you find happiness right,” I said looking at both of them.

“That’s right,” Jungkook said.

“Then that’s what I want,” I replied, I thought back to how depressing my life was the year I was so alone, I didn’t want that again, “I want happiness.”

***

Three days had passed and it wasn’t the same really, Sooyoung kept explaining how she was preoccupied to visit even for an hour so I was home alone most of the time but I kept busy.

I bought back my own painting equipment and starting working on new ideas I had sprouting in my mind, my entire apartment was just like my small studio back home – a complete mess.

I would hardly eat, just sit there on a stool and paint the city landscapes of Seoul.

On the couch had sketches on top of sketches of the nightmares I keep getting, the ones where the White Rabbit still had me in his grip and ones where Liam betrayed me by selling my paintings for money and leaving me with the police standing in front of my apartment.

When the doorbell rang, I stopped, cleaning the brush before putting it back down on the stand. The person started banging harder and I frowned, “I’m coming!” The banging stopped.

I opened the door and there I saw the most unlikely person standing there. “Hey dove,” Mark said teasingly. I stepped back feeling a dizzy all of a sudden, I went to close the door on him but he held it and walked in.

If I hadn’t saw his face when he took off the rabbit mask I wouldn’t have guess it was him. He wasn’t the same like he was at the club and that is what terrified me because I didn’t know how to approach him.

“Easy,” he said rising his hands at me, “I wouldn’t hurt you, not unless you want to run away.”

I kept walking backwards as he slowly took each step closer to me, “What are you doing here?”

He smirked, “Oh just wanted to see you, I was curious.”

I stepped back, walking from the hallway to the living room, when I stopped he did too, only his eyes weren’t on me but looking around the place. He left me and went on roaming the room looking at every painting I did for the pass three days, they were all standing in the corner of the room drying. He met my eyes, “Three days you did all of this?”

I nodded, making my way to the one I was doing down, the landscape of Seoul that was seen out of my window. “How did you find the time?” he asked me, “Did you sleep?”

When I didn’t reply Mark gripped my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed away but he held me tight and used his other hand and removed a few strands of hair from my face, “Your eyes look tired, you haven’t slept for a while, haven’t you.”

“Let go of me?” I protested, “What it is to you if I don’t sleep or not.”

Mark loosened his grip and I pulled away holding my wrist that he’d grip, it hurt. “Jungkook asked me to pick you up,” Mark said, “Go change I’ll wait here.”

He began folding his sleeves upward a little, there I saw a blade strapped around his lower arm, he pulled it out before meeting my eyes. “For precautions,” he said with a lingering smile, “Just in case someone wants to kill you.”

I watched him unrolled his sleeves but before it was covered I caught a glimpse of his tattoo on his inner wrist it was larger with the characters underneath a skeleton Seahorse, just like Jungkook’s.

***

Mark drove us to the same building I stayed in when I first came to Seoul. He parked up, turned to me then motioned his chin, “Get out.”

“What?”

“You know your way up, I don’t need to carry you,” Mark replied and when I gave him puzzled expression he just chuckled at me, “What? You want to spend more time with me is that it?”

He leaned in closer and I flinched back stumbling for the door latch, finally I opened it and he smiled at me, “I’ll see you again dove.”

“My name is Y/n,” I said to him as he started back up the car, “Not dove.”

He gripped the steering wheel and smiled, “Just go.”

I opened the door and stepped out watching him reverse out and drove away. I let a deep breath out, knowing all the time during that drive I was very nervous being around him.

When the elevator opened up, I was first hit with a sound of music being played further inside, as I stepped closer inside there in the living room stood Taehyung playing his violin, Jungkook sitting down with a glass of whiskey in his head, his eyes closed as he lay his head back listening to Taehyung play.

So this was their friendship, I thought. Those two were so inseparable it made me remember the days Sooyoung and I was close, I wonder how their friendship came to be.

Taehyung kept on playing his eyes close, the music was soft, mellow and when I stepped closer, he opened his eyes looking directly at me, they were vivid and wild, his blonde hair covering his eyes. He went on playing but then he was coming to the end and finally he stopped removing the violin from under his chin and motioned at me, “You’re here.”

Jungkook opened his eyes and glanced at me. “Y/n,” he smiled.

I let out a heavy sigh, still feeling lost in the music Taehyung had played. “Jungkook…”

He got up from the couch and stepped closer to me, “You didn’t get dress?”

“What?” I looked down at my outfit, “I thought I didn’t need to dress up.”

“You do,” Taehyung said huskily, his words were deep making me shudder. We held eye contact for a moment before he went back playing, Jungkook gestured me to follow him upstairs and I did, he opened one of the rooms, where lying there on the bed was a long, silk blue dress.

“Get dress,” he said to me.

“Where are we going?” I asked softly to him.

He tilted his head playfully at me and then rested his hand on my cheek, I flinched at his touch but didn’t push away as his fingers touched underneath my eyes, “You haven’t slept for a while.”

I swallowed looking away from his dark eyes, “I… I couldn’t, I just kept rolling on the bed.”

He hummed softly at this and then pulled away placing his hands in his pocket, “Well we have to fix that, then, can’t let you sleep on us when it’s your introduction to the Masters.”

He gestured to the dress, “Get dress, we’ll wait downstairs for you.”

“Jungkook –”

“Hmm?”

“Is Taehyung okay?” I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at this, then smirked, “What? You’re worried about him?”

I bit my lips, not replying to him but Jungkook already figured out everything, he touched the door knob and winked at me, “You have to learn soon Y/n, you’re so soft when it comes to this life. The kiss meant nothing, just a spark of the moment just like that moment you decided to sleep with Chanyeol, am I right?”

He shut to door at me before I could say anything, I stood there speechless.

How the hell did he knew about Chanyeol and I?

Did he tell him? Why the hell would he even do that?

I went for the dress and slipped it on quickly as possible, not even bothering with my hair knowing it seemed okay with me, I slipped on my heels and just hastily walked down the stairs straight to Jungkook. He smirked at me but before he could say anything I grabbed his tuxedo shirt, surprising both him and Taehyung, “How the hell did you know about Chanyeol and I!?”

He chuckled. “Relax Y/n it was a simple guess,” Jungkook said smirking, his fingers traced my neck, “The hickey on your neck gave it away when you came back.”

I let go of him and he went on smoothening his shirt, “I didn’t think it would affect you that much,” he noted.

“Don’t fall for him,” Taehyung said softly.

I barely managed to hear him, I meet his eyes and he looked away swallowing the remaining of his drink before saying, “Chanyeol is not someone you want romantic feelings for.”

I was left stunned but I collected myself, “I – I don’t have romantic feelings for him, he’s just a friend.”

Taehyung snorted at this leaving the silence between us to grow awkward, I stood there unsure how to move but Jungkook managed to elbow me to follow him in the kitchen.

When we got there from his inner jacket pocket he pulled out a clear bag of white powder, a smirk on his face. “I got something that will help you tonight.”

I frowned at him, “Jungkook that’s…”

“Cocaine, yes.”

I saw the mischievousness in his eyes as he turned to the counter and dusted some on it, then placed the bag back into his inner pocket. Then he took out a razor and managed to make two lines of the powder.

He glanced back at me with a playful smile, “One for me and one for you.”

“Jungkook… I don’t want –”

“You’ll collapse on us Y/n, you need energy to last for just tonight, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

I glanced at the line of powder back to him, “What about you?” I asked.

He tilted his head at me, a malice smile lingering on his face, “What about me?”

“Would I be safe from you?”

He chuckled at this, “Right now I’m training you to enter a world where there is no moral lines, where you can do anything you want with consequences yes but if you manage to surround yourself with the right people you’ll be fine.” He stepped closer to me placing his hand on my cheek, his finger just grazing it gently, “And me Y/n is one of those right people.”

I held gaze with him for a while before he leaned in some more, his lips so close to mines, I didn’t want to kiss him, not Jungkook.

Not when Chanyeol and Taehyung already makes my head spin, so I pulled away. “You first,” I said softly to him. He smirked at me nodding at my request, he let go and turned back to the counter leaning down and sniffing the cocaine within his nostril.

I saw him let out a heavy exhale, eyes closed and a wide grin on his face. He glanced back at me grinning crazily, “Your turn.”

I swallowed hard, walking closer to the counter and he stepped away. I never tried cocaine before, it wasn’t something I was introduce to in my past.

I leaned in closer, blocking one of my nostrils and pulling the powder in the other. I felt it suddenly, the power coursing through me, the excitement making my heart beat quicken and my mind buzzing. I almost choked on my laughter and when I turned to Jungkook I saw his eyes darkened. He stepped closer placing both hands on my cheek, “How do you feel?”

I bit my lips, thinking heavily on it, right now I felt good, not depressed really or worried, just good. I wasn’t dizzy like the alcohol but I was excited and – and happy. “Great,” I said breathlessly at him, he grinned, “I – I feel great.”

He nodded, “Good, good.”

Then he kissed me on the forehead, which was both unexpected and yet so comforting. “Now it’s time for your introduction my pupil.”


	11. Newest Member

Inside the White Lotus looked livelier than before, no one wore creepy mask to make it seem like a cult.

The music blasted in the club, everyone seemed to be sitting down on the couches around, exotic dancers on the stage money being toss everywhere, gambling tables, the sound of dice and cards being shuffle, the smell of cigarette and something else, something heighten my senses too.

I felt both Taehyung and Jungkook’s hands on my waist guiding me through the crowd as I looked around me.

So is this the desires of everyone around me.

It looked like complete insanity.

I felt the buzzing within my body, the cocaine gradually taking control and my sense feeling numb yet ecstatic. Then I saw the words exchanged between Taehyung and Jungkook, the music was loud but I read their lips and heard just one word: Sooyoung.

Jungkook was about to leave but I held him back by his wrist, he turned looking at me confused, I stepped closer to him, “I don’t want to see her, don’t bring her here.”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, his hand reaching for my face, as he grazed his fingers on my cheek the senses were heighten even more, I shivered and gripped his wrist tighter, my other hand holding onto his suit. Jungkook saw my reaction and chuckled, letting go of my hands and turn to Taehyung, “Hold onto her I’ll be right back.”

Before I could say anything Taehyung fingers laced through mines and we were walking to secluded area upstairs where the music grew softer, my chest not hurting from the loud bass, when he slide the glass door open he took you to a rounded seat where only a table was.

I saw it everywhere on the dragons, the tigers, the turtles, the phoenixes and the seahorses all designed on the walls.

He took off his jacket, stroking his hand through his hair. “The others will come shortly.”

I said nothing to this, thinking about what I said to Jungkook, I didn’t wanted to see Sooyoung I wasn’t ready to face her even though I’m not mad at her.

“You seem in a daze,” Taehyung said, his voice deep cutting the silence between us. I sat down besides him still haven’t said anything and he had his gaze on me, unreadable, neutral look that keeps haunting me.

“What did Chanyeol told you?” he said his head tilted to the side, “Did he ask you for help?”

My stunned expression gave it away. Taehyung leaned back into the seat, “Don’t talk to him again.”

I snorted at this, “He’s not talking to me either so I think it’s fine.”

Taehyung smirked at this, then I was certain he wasn’t going to start up another conversation I relaxed in my seat just resting my head back on the seat, my eyes closed.

“Do you really want this life Y/n?”

I opened them, facing Taehyung once again but I didn’t answer… I couldn’t. “What made you join?” I asked instead.

He chuckled at this, coming closer to me, our faces centimeters apart. He place his hands on my cheek, his lips shadowing mines, I felt the same sensation like before, my body vibrating from his touch. “Acceptance,” he softly said. Then he pulled away leaving me with this uncertainty inside of me, I wanted that kiss but he didn’t leaned in, he didn’t want to.

“Acceptance,” I breathed out. My mind went back to my time in America, how I ran away from home and I was on the streets moving through from each shelter home not quite staying, I didn’t even call my friend to tell her I kept lying saying I was sick and I was home from school but night at a convenient store I was there ready to shoplift she found me. That night she stole money from her mom’s account to give me enough to start over, I never asked her what happened when her mother found out.

Acceptance, Sooyoung was the only person who ever accepted me.

“Y/n…”

I met his eyes, “You’re not alone in this, a lot of people here wanted something before they came. For me it was acceptance and for you it could be anything.” He leaned in and placed his lips softly on mines, “What do you want out of this life Y/n?”

“Is it acceptance like me?” His kisses were getting deeper.

“Is it power like Sooyoung?” The heat between us was rising. I let out a soft moan.

“Or…” he softly whispered in my ear, my body shivering under his touches, “Is it truly happiness you desire?”

The emotions were so overwhelming that I had no other choice. I nodded at him looking straight into his eyes. “I… I want happiness.”

Taehyung smiled stroking my hair, “Then you’ll have it, all you need to do is _surrender_.”

I nodded. Surrender, it seemed so easy right now and at that moment I wasn’t afraid.

“Okay,” I said softly looking at him, he tilted his head in bewildered at first, I smiled at him, “I’ll join Seahorse.”

***

“I knew you would come around,” Mark said softly in my ear, I turned looking up at him, he gave me a wink and a grin which seemed harmless but with Mark I couldn’t tell.

I gave a soft hum at that and he chuckled, “Who made you join? Was it Chanyeol or Sooyoung?”

I looked away from him, my eyes landing on Taehyung standing by the bar with Jungkook and Sooyoung, they all in deep conversation leaving me with Mark in the crowd of people.

“It wasn’t either of them,” I said softly, “I wanted to join on my own.”

Mark placed his hands in his pocket, “I see. Taeyong would be happy to hear that.”

I looked up at him, “Taeyong?”

He smirked, “Lee Taeyong, The Master of Korea, the Tiger.”

I swallowed at those words, remembering Mingyu’s words

_You were lucky neither the Dragon nor the Phoenix arrived, and the Turtle and Tiger did not notice you because the White Rabbit had got you out of there in time._

“The Tiger is Lee Taeyong,” I said softly. He overheard me and nodded, before I could ask anymore Sooyoung approached us a soft smile on her red lips, “You’re ready?”

I frowned, “For what?”

Mark snorted at this, “You wanted to belong, don’t you? You need to show that you belong.”

I glanced back at Sooyoung who was avoided my eyes, but I took her hands and gave her a soft smile, “I’ll do it Sooyoung, I want to be here for you.”

She gave me a smile and hugged me, “Thank you Y/n.”

***

That night and they took me into a private room in the club, I saw Jungkook, Mark and Sooyoung standing there, then there was another face one I hadn’t thought I would’ve seen again, he approached me and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

“Vernon…” I said softly

“Where do you want it?” he asked gently at me. I glanced at Sooyoung who gave me a reassuring smile and I turned my back moving my hair aside for the tattoo.

“I want it behind my neck.”

Vernon nodded gesturing me to sit on top of the table. I got my mark, feeling the sensation of the needle stinging my neck but it didn’t pain, not as much and it was over before it even started.

Vernon snapped a picture and showed me it, even though I could knew this was behind my neck I didn’t believe it and because of that I was happy, that means I wouldn’t have to look unless I wanted to.

When I was finished Mark took the opportunity to introduce me to everyone, Taehyung and Jungkook didn’t dare step in when he had his arms around my waist.

“Let me welcome you officially now,” he said in my ear, and then turned to the crowd, “Everyone this is Y/n L/n, the Dragon Princess, our newest member.” They looked at my direction studying me coldly and of course whispering at each other, I felt so unsure in that moment, my body feeling weak, my head spinning then finally I heard a clap came from the crowd, it was Jungkook, I sighed in relief as everyone I knew joined in making the whole crowd clap also.

It was done and now it can’t be undone.

I had entered into a society I still did not knew much about but I did know what I wanted and when I saw the smile on Sooyoung’s face, calm eyes of Taehyung and the grin of Jungkook I feel a little bit calmer.


	12. The Black Rabbit

For the next day I spent my time alone, bearing the mark until they were ready for me, whatever that meant.

I kept thinking that this apartment was a cage, I don’t see anyone, just the city landscape of high towers and cars moving day and night.

It was a comfortable prison and that is what usually fooled me, nevertheless it was a prison. Sooyoung was happy I joined yet she told me last night she’s going China for three days.

_“In that condition?”_

_She raised her eyebrow at me, “What do you mean?”_

_I looked around, then leaned, softly whispering, “You’re pregnant.” _

_Sooyoung shrugged, “So?”_

_“It’s not wise,” I told her._

_She smiled at me, “Honestly Y/n I’m fine.”_

But I’m not, I needed her right now and if not her I needed someone. I gaze at my contacts, there Taehyung's contact was but I was unsure how to go about this, even his casual kisses I still feel like I’ll be talking to a wall and then there was Chanyeol…

I messaged him: _I didn’t see you last night._

No response which made me feel like a complete fool. I rested my phone onto the stand near me and sink into the tub of scented water. The feeling made me so relief, my headache from last night gone instantly and a soft hum of nothingness rang in my ear, I was at peace for at moment.

For what seemed like for a while I heard the bell and I opened my eyes confused for a second, then I got up putting on my towel, not bothering with courteous knowing the person must’ve been someone I know.

I opened the door and I saw him waved his phone at me. “I got your message,” he said and stepped inside.

Chanyeol’s red hair seeming more and more vibrant, I didn’t even say anything to him because he was pacing from the hallway to the kitchen.

“I was nearby thought I’ll check on you,” he said as he opened the fridge. I pursed my lips as he started taking out left over food I made just yesterday.

He started microwaving and then finally turned at met my eyes. A smile on his face, “How are you?”

The smile threw me off, I wasn’t expecting him to be like that, I expected him to be cold like before but I realized he’s only like that when Taehyung and Jungkook are around.

“I’m fine,” I said hugging myself from the coldness, I had to remember I was naked and wet from the bath.

He nodded watching the timer on the machine. “I didn’t think you would’ve done it,” he said softly.

“Well I was persuade pretty good by some people,” I replied thinking about Taehyung’s words, I glance at Chanyeol who was deep in thought, the timer went off and he took out the food and pulled the chair.

He looked up at me, a faint smile, “I’m glad you joined.”

“Me too,” I said softly.

Then he went on eating and I felt like a fool standing there with my towel on, I went to change and came back but he was gone within that minute, if he hadn’t ate I would’ve thought he was a ghost.

“I’m an idiot,” I said to myself and I touched the tattoo behind my neck before pulling out my phone and dialed the person I wouldn’t have thought of dialing.

“Hello dove.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at this, “Mark? Where’s Jungkook?”

I heard Mark chuckled, “He’s kind of busy…” Then I heard a sound of someone screaming. I grasped before hearing Mark’s voice again, “He’ll call you late dove or is it something important.”

“No, no,” I said, my heart beating in my chest. What the hell was going on? “I’m fine, I – I just wanted to talk to him that’s all.”

Mark was silent for a while. “He’s the one who’s to train you?”

I didn’t answer and Mark didn’t seem to care, “I’ll tell him you called for now, bye dove.”

The call ended and I was left standing there unsure once again about my decision.

***

[Jungkook]

I didn’t wanted to go but every time Mark would convince me he needed me. It was another idiot, another one who fucked with the wrong person.

I put on my black mask for effect, The Black Rabbit, a name I chose because who would thing a rabbit would be deadly.

Mark was the opposite, he loved the fact that people think he’s sweet and kind, even his laughter sounded innocent but that was what put people on their toes.

It was the more urban parts of Seoul he told me to meet up which meant it was going to be bloody.

I saw Mark leaning on the wall of a garage, he wore a beanie and a hoodie with track pants, he seemed to fit in while I looked like a rich idiot in suit and tie but I didn’t care, I had my mask and my black gloves.

Mark grinned when he saw me, like I came to just chill with him and smoke pot and not torture someone.

He didn’t say anything, just a smile on his face, he took his hands out of his pocket and pressed the button, the door raised up and I heard hitting the floor and frowned knowing who it was before the person came out in the lights.

Sooyoung stood there, her hands by her waist, eyes glaring at me.

_This is bad._

That was all that rang in my mind because she’s suppose to be in China tomorrow but yet she is here doing night work when her jobs was always day.

“Good you’re here,” she said and walked back inside. I said nothing knowing there wasn’t much to be said, I put on my black rabbit mask and glanced at Mark who already wore his.

“Your outfit doesn’t match it,” I blurted.

The white rabbit silently showed me a middle finger before stepping into the garage I chuckled and followed, inside seeming dark until I saw the only light that came from a bulb and it hang over the person who was tied up on a chair.

“Wow so dramatic Joy,” Mark said to her.

She rolled her eyes, “Just get on with it, he knows about the trip tomorrow.”

I raised an eyebrow but I know they wouldn’t have seen my bafflement, I glanced at the guy, not so old probably in his late twenties, he already have nasty bruise marks maybe from his struggle to get here and be tied up, I wonder who did the ropes, it was actually good.

I glanced at Sooyoung, the only two person behind her was well buff bodyguards, I wouldn’t be surprised she tied to ropes on this guy and probably punched him a bit considering the size of rings she wears.

“What do you want us to do?” I asked her.

“Find out information about China, I want to know everything he knows, kill him after.”

Mark chuckled, “Are you gonna watch, we’ll make it interesting for you.” Sooyoung stepped closer to him I watch it played out between them, those two were always annoying each other yet with Mingyu and Baekhyun out of the picture I see a possible chance of angry sex. “Get it done,” she said to him, Mark nodded and I looked at the guy who was already shivering in his seat.

He’ll be doing a lot more of shivering when we were done with him.

I closed my eyes I thought of the peaceful sound of Taehyung’s violin, his body, his voice and his lips, then I opened my eyes and turned to Mark, “Let me have him.”

Mark gestured me to go ahead and I nodded pulling out my phone and handed it to him, “Give me one of your knives.”

I heard a breathy chuckle from my partner and he handed me a blade then disappeared in the darkness.

I was there alone with the man, his breathing heavy as blood already was dripping from his face.

“Tell me about yourself,” I said softly walking around him, “What’s your name?”

“Choi,” he blurted out, his breathing stabling a little.

“Choi what?”

“Choi Minho.”

I raised his face up, he looked me dead in the eyes and I studied his face, “I know you.”

He knocked my hand away and turned away from me then I grinned, knowing he probably didn’t because of the mask, I took it off and his eyes widen. “Jungkook?”

I chuckled at this, “Minho you fucking bastard what have you gotten yourself into?”

He looked away, “They paid me.”

“Who did and for what.”

“I don’t know the person face,” he said.

I placed the blade to his chin, “Don’t fuck with me, you were always such a good liar.”

Minho smirked, “I don’t know the person.”

“Then what were you paid for?”

Minho looked away and I pressed the blade deeper into his cheek, he squinted but didn’t scream, of course he was use to it.

“Tell me,” I said softly, “As a friend.”

Minho looked me in the eyes and then chuckled, “You were never my friend Jungkook, you were and always will be below me.”

I chuckled at this, Choi Minho always the one who would boast of the old days in Dojo, now here he was weak and helpless and now he talks about being superior when I was the one holding the knife. What an idiot living in the past.

I knelt down, tapping his cheeks to get some sense into him, “Look right, I just want to talk, don’t upset me okay.”

Minho snorted at this, “You don’t know nothing Jungkook, you think the Masters will last long in this hellhole, a storm is coming and the Phoenix craves power.”

“He already has it, what more can he want,” I said.

Minho smirked at this, “You’re still in the dark, how about you call your friend, the lady, she knows the truth, that’s why I’m going to kill her.”

I didn’t flinch at this, I just sighed at his threat and got up to my feet. Minho was grinning and I got annoyed by this.

I punched him probably three times, I don’t remember, all I remember was more blood spilling from his lips as he cough, now I noticed it, his breathing shallow and I couldn’t stand it.

I couldn’t stand not getting anything from him, as I sat on top of him, I face his bloody face, his nose possibly crack and lips and teeth oozing blood. “Now, now don’t fall asleep on me yet, tell me about China and our dear, sweet baby Phoenix.”

Minho spat blood at my face, “Fuck you.”

I stared him, wiping the blood off my face, “Okay time for some pain.”

I leaned in and placed the knife to his face, digging deeper in his face, the screams were heard but I paid no attention to it, “Time to change that beautiful face of yours Sunbae.”

I peeled just the layer of his cheek and then went he finally scream he’ll answer my questions I went on peeling some more of his chin until I got bored. “Okay tell me now.”

“He told me to kill the Queen when she arrives in China to – to send a message to Lee Taeyong.”

_The Queen? Sooyoung?_

“Message? Who paid you to do this?”

“I – I don’t know, I never saw his face but the message – the message was “暴风雨即将来临, Bàofēngyǔ jíjiāng láilín.”

I tried to understand but my Chinese was really terrible, then I heard Mark coming from the darkness his words, “A storm is coming.”

I saw Mark’s mask was off, his face serious as he gaze at me, “Tell Sooyoung what we found out and maybe she should cancel.”

“She wouldn’t listen to either of us,” Jungkook said, “This meeting is important.”

Then within seconds, Mark swiftly – behind his pants – pulled out a gun and fired at Minho’s head. He was dead, the bullet piercing his forehead, his eyes closed and I too stunned to react.

Mark placed back the gun and cracked his neck casually as if nothing happened, “Tell her to cancel and if she doesn’t let her carry that Mingyu and Baekhyun with her, so she, the baby and those two can all die, that way I don’t have to deal with tears of any of them.”

He walked away and I glanced at my old acquaintance sitting lifeless there, then I turned following Mark out of the garage, “You forgot about Y/n, she’s Sooyoung’s friend too.”

Mark stopped then turned at me with smirk, “I’m sure she’ll be comforted.” Then he handed his phone back to me as I gave him back his blade, “She called by the way, Y/n. Wanted to talk, told her you were busy.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him wondering if he was joking, but I saw the call and time, I was puzzled but I didn’t act on it, I placed the phone back in my pocket knowing I can’t call her and be happy after what I did.

Instead I head for my car, took my suit jacket off and gloves before turning on engine, I have to see Sooyoung and tell her what I know, my hands squeezed the steering wheel thinking about last words.

_A storm is coming…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for everything is about to happen later on :'/


	13. Playing the Game

An old warehouse is where Jungkook took me that morning. He just arrived at my apartment the next day told me to get ready and follow him.

It was an old, almost run down warehouse, the exterior still hold.

“Jungkook?” I asked closing the car door and turning to him, he was already walking to the nearest stairs, climbing up. I was hesitant, looking around the environment, nothing much in sight really just a old buildings all around me and a grim morning sky.

“You coming?” he asked cocking his head to the side to look at me. Pulling my sweater closer, I climbed up the metal stairs following him, he opened the door and I went inside first hearing voices echoing downstairs.

When Jungkook closed the metal door with a loud creak the voices stopped, Jungkook grinned and glanced at me, “Well no point of sneaking in anymore.”

“Who’s here?” I hissed, then I look around. The ceiling was high, with rustle of birds crippling above in their nest. The interior was grey, run down, almost like rain beat the colours out of it. Looking down I saw just a floor, nothing much insight.

“Come on,” Jungkook said, he went down another set of metal stairs and I followed him.

“What’s this place Jung –”

I stopped when I saw the people the voices belong. Mingyu looked so different without his usual formal clothing, he wore gym clothes, his hands wrapped in white bandages and he forehead dripping of sweat. Mark was there too, hoodie over his head he didn’t seem to be there for any training, he just sat there on a metal chair with a lollipop in his mouth.

But who surprised me more was Chanyeol who was leaning up on the wall with his arms folded, his red hair was wet, his face tired but his eyes when he met mines were vivid.

“Looks like the gang's all here,” Jungkook said as he started taking off his hoodie.

I stepped back from all of them, “What’s going on?”

“You need to learn some fighting techniques Y/n,” Chanyeol said bluntly.

“– Because,” Mingyu added, “There will be times you wouldn’t have any of us near you, it’s better you know now before anything goes wrong.”

“Wrong?” I glanced at Jungkook who for the first time avoided my stare, but he had on his signature grin so I didn’t question it.

“It’s just precautions,” Mingyu said with a soft smile, “Nothing to worry yourself about.”

Mark pulled off his hoodie, “Alright me first –”

“No,” Chanyeol said, he glared at Mark who was already grinning. Chanyeol nod to Mingyu, “I think you should go first.”

Mingyu nodded and then gestured me to follow, he took me further away from the others to just across the building where I saw a boxing bag hung on a low beam.

“Warm up first,” he said and I nodded following his instructions.

Every time I would however glance at the others, who seemed to be in deep conversation. “Don’t get distracted,” he said. I looked back at him feeling a tiny bit of embarrassment for getting caught.

“Sorry,” I muttered

He stopped his warm ups and stepped closer to me, the awkwardness growing within me cause I could never understand why Sooyoung would hurt someone who had this effect by just looking at me.

“Ever punch someone before,” he asked with a grin.

“Um…”

He chuckled, “So that’s a yes.”

I bit my lips, “Yes…”

He smirked, “Then punch me.”

I glanced at the others, they were watching me, probably making fun of me, I don’t like being make fun of, this is partially the reason why I was always got suspended in middle school, because of my graffiti and also because of the fights I got in.

“Come on Y/n don’t be –”

I cut him off with a punch straight to lower jaw, my knuckles hurt but my pride was safe. I glance to the others, Jungkook and Mark grinning and Chanyeol blocking his lips from a laughing.

I smiled at this, Mingyu held his jaw and bit his lower lips, “Good, now my turn, try to block.”

My eyes widened, “What?”

He swung at me and I barely managed to dock. “Nice,” he said, a smile on his face, “You’re good.”

I return the smile but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in and locking my elbow behind my back, his lips by my ear, “You’re good but you need to still learn some more.”

He let go of me and I turned frowning at him, I didn’t think Mingyu had such a side to him but when I look at everyone I met they all seem to be hiding a part of them that they barely ever show.

For the next three hours or so, I trained with Mingyu, my knuckled wrapped in the white bandages as I tried to hit the sand bag as best as I could. Then there were the exercises and the defense lessons.

I was hot, sweating and in pain, Mingyu decided that was all for the day and I was grateful, Mark and him left the warehouse while Jungkook stayed behind with me as I catch my breath.

He joined me by my side as I sat down leaning against the wall. He handed me another bottle of water and I took it opening it up with my soar hands. “Thanks,” I mumbled.

He nodded, “You always surprise me Y/n.”

I raised my eyebrow at this. Then he smirked, “When Sooyoung said she was inviting someone close to her I thought it might be another snake like herself but you’re different, you’re brave.”

I snorted at this, “I don’t think I am.”

Jungkook smirked at this, “Well I could be wrong but for now keep the title.” He got up and pulled out his phone. “Who are you calling?” I asked.

He placed the phone to his ear, “No one important.” Then he walked away, I pursed my lips staring as he walk away from me.

The screams last night still were on the surface of my mind but yet when I look at Jungkook I was blind by his calm, teasing personality, he didn’t look like a killer and like Mark, I’m afraid.

He came back, his eyebrows furrowed, “Something’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You look lost,” he noted.

I shook my head and tried to pull myself up, he watched me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him. “I’m fine, thanks for the help.”

He chuckled, “Well if your are fine then you can come with me tonight.”

“Where?”

He smiled, “I wouldn’t tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise but please dress pretty tonight, the Master of Korea will be there tonight.”

I grimaced, “Lee Taeyong?”

He raised his eyebrow at me, “You already know his name?”

I looked at my bruised knuckles, “Mark… Mark told me he’s the Boss.”

Jungkook placed his hands in his track pants pocket, “Well yes but just for Korea. China is the main headquarters, therefore_ we_ answer to Taeyong and Taeyong answer to _The_ _Phoenix_.”

I guess Jungkook saw the worriedness in my eyes, cause he did to most oddest thing, he patted me on the head, “Don’t worry Y/n, nothing bad will happen.”

But his eyes were lying to me, I saw something distant and sad almost and I didn’t think of it that moment.

***

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Taehyung standing there instead, he wore a velvet vintage suit with its jacket designed with golden wings and flames of some sort.

I glanced at my own outfit, a classic, green qipao. Was this pretty enough?

“You look beautiful,” Taehyung said softly to me.

“Compare to you, I don’t think so,” I replied. He smiled at this, then held out his arm for me and I took it walking out of the apartment.

“Where’s Jungkook?” I asked as he opened the car door for me. “Something came up,” he replied.

I watched as he walked to his door and when he opened it, I didn’t allow him to put on his seatbelt probably as I replied harshly, “Is he hurting anyone?”

Taehyung glanced at me, before clicking his safety belt in. “What do you know?” he asked me.

“Not enough,” I whispered.

A smirk appeared on Taehyung face then his face hardened, I never saw him this angry before he grabbed my behind my neck and leaned in closer, “You know nothing about us and be grateful, this world is dark Y/n.”

“I can handle the darkness,” I said softly, my heart racing at how close he is to me.

He leaned glanced at my lips, “It’s also sinister.”

I smiled at this, “I can handle a bit of sinister Taehyung.”

Taehyung eyes were vivid, bursting with emotions and he pressed his lips and mines and I was grateful I didn’t put on my seatbelt yet, I was closer to him, my body pressing on his. His lips moving from my jaw to my neck, biting and kissing me, I let a soft moan out and he pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes stormy with emotions, a wide boxy grin on forming on his face.

“I think you’re getting good at this,” he said to me turning to the front to start the engine.

I furrowed my eyebrows, “At what?”

He smirked, his eyes glancing back at me, I felt a shiver sweeping over me, “At playing the game?”

***

It was a Masquerade ball and unlike the one in the White Lotus it wasn’t creepy since everyone wore carnival masks, the entire mood of the place gave me a sense of Déjà vu considering the first time I came to Seoul Sooyoung told me we were attending a ball, that was the first time Chanyeol kissed me, his words before leaving me confused: _You’re not boring_.

I wondered if he’ll be there my eyes couldn’t help but look around, he keep showing up and disappearing often never really lingering for long with me unless others are around.

Taehyung rested his on my waist leaning to my ear, “I’ll be right back, I need to talk to someone.” I nodded watching him walk off, towards two familiar people.

I kept my eyes on them for a while seeing how they interact wondering who they are until I watched the guy smile. Park Jinyoung, I thought, then I looked at the other girl the one with her hands on Taehyung as she talked to him, Mina.

I looked away feeling a sense of embarrassment, I tried to shake it off as best as I could remembering Taehyung’s words. I need to remember it’s all a game for them, these feelings and desires, nothing truly lingers for long and maybe it does but no one admits it.

I went to the open bar, the only person there was a blonde guy, his head down, hair in his face as he stirred his drink. He paid no attention when I sat next to him and I was grateful because I wasn’t ready to talk to anyone.

“What would it be?” asked the bartender.

“Tequila,” I blurted out, “Three shots.”

He nodded, no other questions asked and I was happy, I sat there with my three shots. “Here’s to my 信仰 (Shinkō),” I said swallowing my first shot.

I coughed first then went on with the next one, “Here’s to my 希望 (Kibō),” I muttered, another shot.

As went I went for the other one the guy grabbed it swallowing it down, “Here’s to my 愛 (Ai).”

I eyed him as he hit the glass down then turned to me, his blonde hair no longer in his face. His expression was stony, his eyes dark. He was handsome, too handsome, almost like an angel or a demon probably, I couldn’t tell. Then he got up and walk away leaving me feeling dazed.

The bastard stole my drink but he knew what I would say next. The Japanese words for faith, hope and love, something I would shot to whenever I’m down.

“You okay?”

I blinked out of my thoughts when I saw Taehyung appeared by my side again. “I’m fine,” I said stepping off the stool almost bumping into him. He chuckled, “Careful, don’t want to be passing out before the party even started.”

“I…” I glanced at everyone around us, “I don’t feel like to party.”

Taehyung frowned, tilting his head to the side, staring calculatingly at me, “Why is that?”

I looked away from him, hoping he wouldn’t question me until I break but he didn’t because someone walked up to us. “Did I miss anything interesting,” he said with a grin on his face, his fingers fixing his cufflinks.

Taehyung met my eyes and he stepped away from me, “Nothing much, Y/n here doesn’t want to stay.”

Jungkook frowned, “How come?”

I avoided both of their eyes, feeling a bit expose but I answered truthfully walking up to Jungkook, he raised his eyebrow at this. “You said you’ll be here, I thought you would get caught up with your work that is why I wanted to leave.”

Jungkook was silent, his eyes glancing at Taehyung who just shrugged and then at me, “I…” he stepped away from me combing back his hair, “Mianhae.”

Then he took my hands and gestured me to followed him, “Come on I have something fun we should do.”

I turned back to Taehyung, who folded his arms, his hand to his chin staring at me dissecting my behaviour, I didn’t let him read me though, I turned back to Jungkook who was carrying me farther away from everyone, pulling open a door and letting us roam the other secluded areas of the place.

He took us to a private room, empty nothing but us. “Stay here,” he said as he placed me by the wall, I listened as I watched him from his inner jacket he pulled out a packet of colourful pills, they reminded me of vitamins but I knew what they were, I used them before at parties.

“You’re not uneasy,” he said softly.

I stared back at me, and shrugged, “They are nothing new to me.” I extended my hand and he shook his head, “That’s not how I want you to take it.”

My heart started racing. “How then?” I asked. Jungkook took out the pill and stepped closer, I watched as his eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips. “Open up,” he said softly. He was teasing me again, seducing me knowing I was affected but two can play that game.

I opened my mouth slightly, he placed the pill on my tongue and I closed my mouth on his fingers before he could pull away, my teeth pressing against it slightly before letting it go. Jungkook was silent, his eyes wild and when he saw me swallowed the pill a smirk appeared on his lips.

“Better?” he asked.

“Much.”

He chuckled at this, then took out another pill and placed it in my hands. “Now it’s your turn,” he replied. I smirked at this, whatever teasing game we were doing here it was bound to get out of hand and maybe that was something I wanted.

I placed in my mouth and he chuckled, placing both hands to lock me in. “Are you being greedy now?” he asked huskily. I shook my head and he leaned in closer, his lips shadowing mines, “You really want to do this?”

I bit my lips, his words driving my senses wide or was it the alcohol and the ecstasy? I leaned into his lips, feeling my nerves amplify by he equal desire, his hands resting on my closer, tightly to his hard body. The kiss was intense, hot and raging but at some point the pill was in his mouth and he let go, my heart thumping in my chest, my breath heavy, my body inflamed.

“You really are gluttony,” he said touching his swollen lips. “First Chanyeol, then Taehyung and now you’re after me.”

“You don’t seem hate it though?” I replied.

He snorted, “I don’t but soon there will be more and more and I have a feeling I’ll be too overwhelmed by it all.”

I raised an eyebrow at this, puzzled and that made him smirked. “You need to understand that you can have anyone you desire but when you get out there, there is someone who already owns you. It’s not Chanyeol, it’s not Taehyung and it’s not me.”

I scowled at him but Jungkook gave me a wicked grinned, I grabbed his jacket within my fist, “Are you saying I’m sold!?”

He chuckled pulling my hands away from his shirt, his eyes dark and cold, “Yes.”

I stepped away, feeling more and more overwhelmed but I didn’t cry, I just snorted, feeling betrayed that I didn’t know sooner.

But wait, I did.

_I see you’re fucking around with the Master’s prize, don’t say I didn’t warn you._

I didn’t thought about it before but now I did and now I was terrified.

“Y/n…” Jungkook said, he wasn’t teasing anymore, he was serious.

“Stay away from me!” I shouted, my heart racing more and more, I felt my head getting dizzy, my body shaking.

“Y/n… calm down.”

But I wasn’t calm, I was anxious and petrified, I collapsed on the ground losing my breath, my vision blurred and my heart racing.

I haven’t had a panic attack in years and yet there I was being told to breath, breath before I lose my mind.


	14. No shame

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom just in my underwear, my body sweating and my face aching me just a little.

What happened…

“Good you’re awake,” said a low husky voice. I glance to see Taehyung standing there leaning against the bedroom door.

I frowned, “What happened?”

He walked to my direction, sitting besides me, his hand on my cheek as he stared intently at me. “You don’t remember?”

I thought back and for a moment when everything seemed blurred I remembered but said nothing which to Taehyung seemed good enough. “How often do you get those?” he asked me.

I touched my chest, where my heart was beating normally now. “It was often when I was younger but I learnt to control. What…” I bit my lips remember Jungkook words last night, “What Jungkook told me after the ecstasy made my emotions heighten, I – I got weak.”

A small fainted smile appeared on Taehyung lips. “Why do you think your weak, Y/n?”

I swallowed. “Because I can’t handle this life,” I said softly.

He leaned in closer, his fingers clutching onto my hair as he rested his forehead against mine, “You can handle this life Y/n last night you prove that.”

“Taehyung…”

He pressed his lips to mine, cutting me off and allowing himself to overpower me, when I tried to pushed him off he locked me down tighter, his eyes wild, his hands aggressive.

“Taehyung…” I breathed out when I left his lips kissing my cleavage.

“Don’t tell me to stop Y/n,” he whispered in my ear, “We both know you love to drive us crazy.”

He went back kissing, touching everywhere but my sensitive parts I was going crazy, I needed to escape just for a moment, thinking about all this was driving me insane and I needed something to distract me.

_You need to understand that you can have anyone you desire but when you get out there, there is someone who already owns you. It’s not Chanyeol, it’s not Taehyung and it’s not me._

“Stop thinking about Jungkook said,” Taehyung said to me, I looked up and saw him already taking off his shirt, he leaned in his hand caressing my cheek, “Jungkook likes to see you upset, he’s a mess when your angry at him.”

“Taehyung…?”

“Yes…” he said softly his lips kissing my lower stomach, “What do you want Y/n?”

I let out a heavy breath, my fingers gripping the sheets, my eyes closed since I was still ashamed of what I wanted to say to him. “I want you Taehyung.”

Taehyung kissed my inner thighs and I shivered, “What do you want me to do Y/n.”

I bit my lips, my heart pounding in my chest, I was more affected by him than I ever thought I could be. “Don’t be ashamed,” he whispered kissing my thighs, “We all have wild desires. _Surrender to them_.”

He pulled down my underwear and I squirmed, feeling my entire body shaking under his touch. “Fuck me,” I said softly meeting his eyes.

He went back up to my lips, his fingers playing with my walls, “Is that an order,” he asked, his finger buried deep with me, I moaned nodding my head softly at him. “Yes…” I said, my fingers gripping his shoulders, “Yes… that’s – that’s an order.”

He smirked, unbuckling his pants quickly before pulling me closer to him, Taehyung hands traveled to my bra unclipping his before sucking and biting it. “Do you want me to be kind to you while I do it?”

“No,” I breathed out, feeling more and more overwhelmed, my mind already so dizzy.

Taehyung smirked, his hands gripping my waist slamming into me, I grasped feeling my walls opening up, he was rough moving faster, pressing deeper.

He was nothing like Chanyeol who was sweet and gentle, no, Taehyung listened to me, he was unkind, he made me see what I wanted.

“Taehyung…” I moaned, “Taehyung.” My body going more and more weak, he didn’t respond, his breath was wild and heavy, a wild grin on his face. When I came, he finally stopped pulling out and kissing me gently on the lips. “There is no shame here, the only shame you will get is from yourself, the sins here are too many to look at sex and be disgusted by how many and who you want.”

He got up putting on back his pants and shirt, he stroked his blonde hair back and went for the door. “Taehyung,” I called.

He turned, his head tilted with a smile on his face, “Y/n…”

I bit my lips, “Thank you.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, “For what?”

“For telling me the rule.”

Taehyung smirked at this then as he opened the door he winked, “It’s my pleasure.”

***

[Jungkook]

Taehyung came out with his shirt unbuttoned and his body sweaty and considering by the moans I heard in the room I wasn’t surprise, just a little disappointed.

“You were fast,” I said watching him as he sat in the couch, he chuckled at me as he put on his button. “She’s wild that one, why did you have to go and make her get upset, she clearly wanted you.”

I frowned at this looking at the door of her bedroom, last night I saw a side of her, she was getting better and better at the game and I was falling into her trap.

I took a sip of my drink, “I like her upset but I wasn’t expecting her to get a panic attack, did you found out anything about that or were you too busy fucking her.”

Taehyung smirked, “Jealous, aren’t you?”

“A little,” I replied with my head cocked to the side.

He leaned in closer to me, his fingers touching my cheek before placing a soft kiss on my lips, I watched as he pulled away, “She use to have it often but learnt how to control it, last night she just got overwhelmed by what you told her, the ecstasy didn’t help.”

“I see.”

Taehyung nodded at this, “You should help her, give her something to calm her down.”

I sighed, swallowing my drink before glancing back to the door, “I already thought of that but I wasn’t sure until now. Sooyoung would kill me if she finds out what I did.”

“Sooyoung might be dead by now,” Taehyung said, “What’s best is that Y/n is taken care of.”

“Let you and Chanyeol take care of her,” I replied, “My job is to train her.”

I got up and walked to the door, when I opened it I saw her on the putting on back her clothes, she looked like she just got out of the shower, her hair damped and the body looking fresh and clean.

I closed the door, stepping into the room while she stared back at me, unfazed by my movement.

“Are you alright?” I asked when I stopped in front of her.

She clipped on her bra, standing there half naked in front of me, “Let me guess Taehyung told you.”

I shrugged placing my hands in my pocket, “He did.”

Y/n snorted, “Well I’m fine thanks for asking, now get out.”

I was taken aback by this she didn’t look angry at me, her eyes were cold, distant and that made me more interested, I stepped closer, “What did Taehyung fucked all your feelings for me away, is that it?”

“Get away from me Jungkook,” she said harshly and I smirked at her, but something told me not to fall for it, her eyes may look cold but something was up with her.

“Fine,” I said stepping away, that confused her but she covered up her expression so fast that for a moment I thought I imagine it.

Sighing, I pulled out from my pocket a small white bottle and toss it to her, she caught it and read the prescription label. “Xanax? Anxiety pills?” She glanced at me, “You don’t trust that I can handle my attacks?”

“No,” I replied bluntly, “I don’t and if you want to stick around me you better take it cause you’ll be getting deeper and deeper in the craziness here more and more.”

I bit her lips at this, staring back at the bottle I thought she was would refuse it but instead she rested it on her shelf and turned back at me, “You told me someone own me, who is it?”

I smirked at her, she was eager to know and I don’t blame her she was curious but right now that wasn’t my job, my job was to help her settle in, learn the rules, play the games. Chanyeol quit but Taehyung was helping and she was indeed learning.

“I’m –”

I was cut off by her phone being rung, she went to answer it and I saw her expression changed, “Sooyoung?”

I was on my toes now, wondering what it could be. She wasn’t dead, which means something else happened.

“Okay,” she said after a long pause, “Okay… I’ll be there, I’m with Jungkook and Taehyung right now we’ll be there soon, don’t worry.” And then she ended the call.

She glanced at me, her expression full of worry. “What is it?” I asked.

“Sooyoung said to meet her in the suite, there’s a meeting taking place and she wants all of us there.”

“Including you?”

She nodded, staring at her phone, “Including me.”


	15. Loyalty

“Taehyung you’ll go with her?” Jungkook asked, “I need to go run do some stuff before I go there, met you guys there?”

I frowned at him as Taehyung nodded taking my hands to follow him, “Where are you going?”

Jungkook completely ignored me, only talking to Taehyung as we three both exist my apartment, “Make sure you see takes the pills so she wouldn’t have a panic attack, also watch Sooyoung, you could read her behaviour more than me find out if she is hiding anything, she went with Baekhyun to China knowing he can keep a secret better than Mingyu there but just break him until he slips.”

“What if she just tells us everything?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook bit his lips in thought, “Then I’ll have to hear what the other Masters think.”

Before they both parted ways, Taehyung pulled Jungkook in by his neck, placing his forehead on his own. They were like that for a moment, the feeling too intimate to be just friends.

_Acceptance…_

Is that what he meant, I watched as Jungkook muttered something to him then kissed his forehead before leaving. When Taehyung turned back to face me, he tilted his head at me with a smile, “Sooyoung never told you?”

I shook my head, “She told me you share, that’s all.”

He snorted, opening the car door for me. “Yes that’s true too,” he replied then glanced down at me, “But only if the person wants that.”

His eyes were staring too deeply in mind so I looked away clearing my throat at that thought.

We got in the car and drove to the suite.

***

When the elevator door open the first thing I noticed was everyone I knew were all there in the living room. Sooyoung, Mingyu and Baekhyun were standing by the window side looking through window of the building talking in whispers, while Mark, Jungkook, Vernon and Namjoon were at the back of the living room deep in conversation.

Mina was on the couch with her legs crossed and her elegant hands criss cross on her lap as she talked to Jinyoung who was sitting next to her on the couch and Chanyeol who –instead of sitting on the empty spot – sat on the armrest with his head down in thought.

Then I saw a familiar person, his blonde mullet making it easier to notice him but there was something else to him, his aura as he sat on the single sofa by himself, his elbows on his knees as his hands was clasped looking down to the floor.

He had his authority in him, not like before at the bar when he spoke the last Japanese word ‘Love’ from my toast before taking my tequila, there he looked simple, there he looked ordinary.

It was when Taehyung and I stepped into the living room is when he looked up, he was the first to notice us, his cold calculating eyes met mines and I quivered just by looking at him, the beautiful demon tilted his head at me and glanced at Taehyung, I watched as he lowered his head bowing respectively at him.

When Taehyung raised his head, he introduced me, “This is Y/n L/n. Y/n this is Lee Taeyong, the Master of Seoul and Korea.”

I grimaced at the title, glancing back him but not bowing as I was frozen in place, apparently everyone felt the tension between us because I noticed Jungkook glanced at us, then Mark, Chanyeol finally looked in our direction as Sooyoung called my name and rush to me.

When she hugged me, I felt my body lighten as I wrapped my arms back around her.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered in your ear.

I nodded, “What’s happening?” Then she let go and nod to Taeyong who was looking at both of us, I really felt uncomfortable by his stare.

“I called you here because you’re the only people I can trust,” he finally said turning to everyone, before glancing back at you.

He didn’t trust me, I thought.

I guess it make sense since Sooyoung invited me and I’m only loyal to her alone.

“Sooyoung…” his cold voice said looking at my friend, she bowed her head at him and then side glance at Mingyu who was pursing his lips, they were all anxious, “What did Dong Sicheng want?”

She glanced at me, then back at Taeyong. “He arrived at the meeting about a hour late, wearing a traditional Chinese clothing, he was angry to see it was me instead of you, Master.”

Taeyong was silent at this, Sooyoung continued. “We gave him the vase as a token of peace, but he thought of it as an insult seeing it was a Tiger instead of a Phoenix.”

Chanyeol snorted at this. “What a brat,” he muttered under his breath.

“Stay quiet Park,” Namjoon replied solemnly, he nod to Sooyoung to continue, “Go on Sooyoung.”

She cleared her throat and went on speaking. “He mentioned his father, Master Dong Zhang Wei being ill and how now is not the best time for business.”

“I think now is the best time for business actually considering he’s so young and he will be the heir of such a large Empire,” Mina replied.

Sooyoung nodded, “That is what I said too but he asked if I was questioning his skill and well…” She glanced at Taeyong, “I said no just like you instruct me to.”

Taeyong nodded, “And what else went on?”

Sooyoung took a deep breath, her hand resting on her stomach, I wonder if she was okay, under her eyes were baggy and her face was bare. “Apparently the Dragon mentioned to Sicheng about a take over, to place a new Master over him the heir, they don’t trust you Master, they think it’s you.”

Taeyong made a tsk sound under his breath, stroking his hair back looking frustrated at what he was hearing. “Was that all?”

Sooyoung nodded, “The meeting lasted approximately ten minutes with him questioning Korea’s intentions, he thinks we were the fault for the cargo of weapons being shipped to Thailand to go up in flames.”

Taeyong glared at her, “Did he have any proof?”

Sooyoung nodded, “There were a painting of a tiger killing a golden bird, that’s all the proof he needs.”

“That’s stupid,” I said.

Everyone glanced at me I didn’t even realize I said that out loud but I had to explain myself, clearing my throat I spoke, “The painting could be done by anyone, you could be framed, he hadn’t thought of that?”

The place was silent everyone waiting for someone else to speak and so Taeyong sighed meeting my eyes, “The Phoenix knows that and of course he doesn’t care, what is true is that he is right about one thing someone will be taking over the Seahorse Empire when his father die and it would not be him.”

“Who would it be then?” Jinyoung asked.

There I saw the only two people who didn’t look bother by the information, Mark and Sooyoung, they were both calm and silent looking at Taeyong waiting for him to explain everything. “It’s you, isn’t it,” I said softly.

Taeyong glanced back at me, his eyes seeming hollow and cold, the expression he gave was sober, his voice composed, “For a long time it has been me, the paper work was not taken care of when the sickness had hit Master Dong Zhang Wei but most of his men know it was going to be me, Thailand and Japan were my allies but ambition got in the way. Yuta wants to be the Emperor also, he’s only on Sicheng side because they have one enemy, me.”

***

I never witness such awkwardness in one room, the tension was so thick I felt it coming everywhere. That was until Jungkook stepped in front of Taeyong and went down on his knees, his pledge of allegiance made everyone follow him, bowing respectively at the Tiger. When it was my turn I felt the whole room staring at me so I followed along, I gave a deep bow knowing it’s the best thing to do in that scenario.

But as I lie down the bed now I don’t think it was such a good idea, I didn’t know who that guy was, who any of them really are to me expect maybe Sooyoung and she already knew what was happening and she wasn’t as fazed as any of them were.

Why is everything so confusing here? The games and the secrets were all so overwhelming it’s like I’m suffocating or maybe it was just my own room in this suite making me feel this way.

I quickly got out of their and went to the elevator, wrapping my jacket around me before pressing the button, I didn’t wanted to go far so I clicked the arrow up to the roof knowing it was probably the best place to go to for some fresh air.

I just hope the autumn air isn’t that cold.

When the elevator open up I stepped out walking towards to roof, even when the night seeming to blacken the area I saw a figure in the moonlight, leaning over watching the city from above.

I bit my lips hesitant now, knowing I didn’t wanted to talk to anyone and that person didn’t wanted to talk to me either.

But then when I was about to leave I saw the figure turn, my eyes caught just a glimpse of him from the light above, “Are you going to ignore me?”

I stopped, walking towards him, his body seeming to stiffened as I got closer. My hands gripped the iron railing of the roof, looking down I saw the deadly height below, if I fall from here I would be dead immediately yet that didn’t scare me, standing next to him did.

“You pledge your loyalty to me,” Taeyong said taking a deep pull of the cigarette before exhaling the smoke in the cold air, “Yet we both know your loyalty should be questioned.”

I wasn’t sure how to respond, silence seemed to be the best answer at the moment.

He handed me the cigarette and I took it without saying a word pulling before handing it back to him. “Sooyoung,” he said softly his eyes looking down at me, “Said that you were special… yet I don’t see anything special about you.”

“She lied to you,” I said looking at the city, “I’m not special, I never was.”

Taeyong made a soft noise at the back of his throat. “No,” he said, flicking the cigarette away, before cocking his head to the side to look back at me, his blonde hair seeming to glow in the moonlight, “I don’t agree, I still think Sooyoung’s right but…” He grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him, his chest was hard, his eyes cold but he gave me teasing smile leaning in closer to me, his lips by my ear. “You have to prove yourself,” he whispered, making my skin crawl.

He looked back at me, his eyes dark, unwavering and cold, his lips swallowing mines, I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. “Surrender yourself to me Y/n…” he said softly, when his lips touched mines I didn’t close my eyes, all I did was stare coldly back at him and he snorted at this before letting go. “Loyal to Chanyeol is that it? I heard he’s your lover.”

I looked away feeling a bit nauseous. No, not to Chanyeol, my mind seemed to say.

Not even to Taehyung either.

“You shouldn’t refuse me, Y/n,” he said, then placed his hands in his pockets, “But of course a life like this you could have anyone you want I suppose.”

I looked up at him, his aura seeming to change every time I do. “I’m sorry,” I replied, my bow seeming a bit too much for even a casual response, “But I’m still new to all of this.”

He chuckled, “Jungkook is the one, isn’t he?”

I grimaced at this, “What – what do you mean?”

He tilted his head curiously at me, “The one training you?”

I looked away, nodding. “Y-yes, he is but others are helping I suppose.”

“That’s good,” he replied, then pulled out his left hand and checked his watch, “I also heard you’re an artist ‘The Dragon Princess’.”

I smiled at the title, thinking about Sooyoung campaign for me, “Yes I am.”

He said nothing to this, the silence seeming odd with both of us standing there. I cleared my throat, “You speak Japanese.”

“So do you,” he replied.

“Sooyoung and I taught each other, I picked it up more after becoming friends with this girl on the streets, she was a run away like me and we stuck together until she was gunned down, her boyfriend was… cruel.”

“So you were use to the harshness of life?”

“I suppose so, I just witness it all and draw it all out, makes me feel less like I’m drowning.”

A faint smile lingered on his face, “So you understand then?”

“I…”

I watched as he placed his hand on my cheek, my voice disappearing as he stared at me, a softness in his eyes now, the moment didn’t last long though, he pulled away and gesture me to go, “I’ll see you soon Y/n but for now don’t come close.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, puzzled and lost at what he said, I listen however, stepping away from him. I was about to walk away, to leave him on the roof but everything he just said seems to make me feel confuse.

I glanced back at him, unsure if that was the right thing to say. “Don’t take the burden of Emperor if you don’t want it, I can see it in your eyes you are already sad. Please just listen to yourself, if Seahorse is to find happiness then why are you not happy? Good night Taeyong.”

As I walked away I heard a faint replied, “Good night…”


	16. Nightmares

For three days now I’ve been having nightmares, cold sweating and dehydrated, my heart racing nonstop until I tumble to the sink for water to splash on my face.

I shouldn’t have mentioned Yasuharu, even thinking about her death haunts me at nights, seeing her body lying there in a pool of blood on the road, her stomach bleeding out. It was the first time I witness death so brutally and I kept on having nightmares of the same night but not with her but with Sooyoung.

The first two days I saw her lying there coughing out blood, holding onto her unborn baby but for the final night it was me, watching myself as I lay there unable to move, bleeding out on the cold, hard road, no one stopping to even watch.

I woke up dizzy, sick, I ran to the toilet but nothing came out, just bile. After a few minutes just sitting on the cold tile I finally got up and freshen up feeling a little more relaxed.

“I wonder…” I glanced back at myself in the cabinet mirror, my reflection almost seeming distant to me. I opened the cabinet, looking at some of the prescribed bottles that were already there, the only one that stood out was the white bottle while the others were orange.

I picked up the bottle, staring at the label wondering if I should actually take it to feel a little better considering how I felt.

No, I thought.

It was tempting to give in but I didn’t wanted the side effects. I glanced back at the mirror, watching myself feeling more and more frightened for no reason. “Fuck it,” I said, opening the lid and swallowing two pills, leaning over the sink to for some water.

I let out a heavy sigh existing the bathroom and to change. As soon as I put on my shirt I got a text from Jungkook.

_Hadn’t heard from you in awhile, I’ll pick you up we need to start back training _– Kookie.

I watched the text before placing my phone back in my pocket before going for some coffee.

My phone vibrated again, another text.

_Why aren’t you picking up my calls!? _– Joy.

That’s right, haven’t been avoiding her because of those dreams but this time it was different so I texted her back.

_I was in my zone, I have new paintings, do you want to see them? _

I sipped my coffee waiting for her to respond.

_Well sure of course, maybe we can make a gallery for you, I’m sure no one would mind. How are you feeling? _

Before I could reply I heard the door knocked and I swallowed down my coffee, before rushing to open it before returning to her text.

“Hey,” Jungkook said stepping inside, he furrowed his eyebrows at me when I went back on my phone, “Hold up just a second.”

_Good, I’m going with Jungkook for some training, ttyl._

I placed the phone in my pocket and he gave me a curious expression, “Sooyoung?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Hmm well okay, shall we?”

I nodded and went outside, locking my door before following him to his car. That was all the conversation that was exchanged between us, the drive was silent and yet not awkward, the radio played random K-pop music while Jungkook tapped his steering wheel humming to some of it.

It didn’t take long before he pulled up to a building, when we entered it was like any ordinary work building, the counter clerk sitting there alone on her desk typing as we both entered the building.

“Jungkook hey,” she said to him with a gleaming smile.

He gave her a smile, “Yuna, you look beautiful as always.”

The woman blushed, “Well I try, are you here to use the range?”

“Yes,” he replied winking at her, she nodded and went on typing on her computer before giving him a card, “Here’s your keycard, don’t stay there whole day.”

“I’ll try not to,” he replied with a grin. Before we left he stopped turning back, tapping on the desk. “Oh,” Jungkook said introducing me, “This is Y/n, add her to the system, she’s new.”

The woman looked at me I expected some sort of glare but she smiled professionally and nodded. “Sure of course, first name and last name, date of birth and entrance day.”

I cleared my throat, placing my hands on the counter, “Um Y/n L/n.”

She nodded and went on typing, then frowned at her computer, “Huh? You’re already in the system, my bad.” She went in her drawer and pulled out a keycard, “Take this and welcome to Seahorse.”

I nodded taking a hold of the keycard before following Jungkook to the elevator, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” she replied then went back staring at her computer, bored and alone.

The elevator opened up and we went down, carrying us to a indoor shooting range below ground, the spacious place was quiet, no sort of sound coming anywhere.

“This is where I come to for relaxation,” he whispered to me.

I watched as he made his way to a stand, putting on his earmuff before picking up a gun and aiming to the target. He fired three shots in a row, two chest then a head before taking it off and handing it to me, “Of course I would have introduce you it sooner but Sooyoung wanted you to learn hand to hand combat first.”

I watched the gun not touching it but staring at him, “What about now?”

“Well,” he said with a hint of tease in his eyes, “I want to see you shoot, just in case. We can always do hand to hand combat later.”

I nodded, taking the gun and placing on the earmuff, I stood there, holding the gun up unsure of my position but I still felt a bit confidence, that’s until I fired the gun, it missed the target completely and I tried again, hitting the shoulder.

It was then Jungkook decided to help me, with his earmuff on he placed his hands on my waist pulling me back a little to him, “Make sure your body steady and not shaking or nervous, misfires happen like that.”

I nodded and he went back on holding onto my hands, “Keep them firm onto the gun, it kicks if you don’t hold it properly.”

“Anything else, seonsaengnim?” I asked, almost teasingly at him.

He chuckled at this, “Aim only for the head and chest, shoot to kill because most likely the person who will be holding the gun to you will be doing the same thing.”

And he let go with those instructions, and I was fine for a few minutes until my clip was empty. When I pulled off my muffs to tell him, I turned to see Sooyoung talking to him both deep in conversations.

They both seemed to realize the firing stopped and turned to me. My friend smiled and I return one to her but only before flashes of that nightmare hitting me again. “Y/n how about we go for some lunch, huh?”

I glanced at Jungkook who just shrugged at me, then I shook my head, “No thanks I’m not hungry.”

Sooyoung frowned but nodded as if she understood, “I see well, we’ll talk later I suppose.”

“Yeah,” I replied turning to Jungkook, “I need to be refilled.”

He cracked a smile at me, “On it Dragon Princess.”

Jungkook added another magazine to it. He glanced at the target looking at my hits, “Not bad, mostly chest but not bad.”

I gave him a smile, “Thanks.”

He handed back the gun to me but then pulled it away before I grabbed it, “Are you alright?”

I nodded, giving him a small smile, “I’m fine.”

He stared at me, “Doesn’t seem like it, but okay.” He handed back to gun to me but again as I was about to grab it he pulled away, “Just so you know everything that is happening you don’t have to worry, the matter is between the Masters not us and if it gets out of hand I will help you to get out.”

That threw me off guard, “Get out?”

He smiled at me, “Of course, I can see it in your eyes, you crave peace even for a moment.”

I looked away from him, “Jungkook don’t read me it’s annoying.”

He chuckled, and then finally handed back to the gun to me, “Come to me with anything, I’m a friend.”

I nodded at this, feeling a little better hearing that from him.

***

[Chanyeol]

Midnight was approaching and I wasn’t sure if this was such a great idea. There I was standing in the cold weather, the wind freezing me but I tried not to shiver knowing I have to look strong for the person who was coming to see me.

The meeting place was private outside in a open park where I saw the overview of Seoul, lights of the cars and building boards everywhere. I love this city but I hate life, I tighten my fist around my bike handle.

What the fuck is taking them so long?

I pulled out my phone ready to dial the number when I saw a black SUV drove up, parking right in front of me. The glass tinted, I couldn’t see their faces but they saw mines.

“I don’t have all night,” I said.

There was silence, nothing but the engine running, I frowned at this.

They’re fucking with me, I thought, They always do this.

Finally I heard the car turned off and the door opened as feet hit the stony road. “Chanyeol we kept you waiting?”

I frowned when I saw Mina smiling at me, she was dress too warm for this cold weather, her all black made her look beautiful and dangerous though, her piercing dark, round eyes blinked sweetly at me, I snorted. “You already know you did so why rub it in my face.”

She pouted, stroking a strand of her hair away from her face, “I like teasing you, I’m sorry.”

“Forget it,” I replied stepping off my bike and walking up to her, she placed her hand at my cheek but I held it back. “What are you doing?”

“So I’m no longer allow to touch you?” she asked.

“We’re here to discuss business not to fuck around.”

She chuckled, tipping toe, leaning into my ear, “Oh but you use to love doing the both.” I said nothing to this as she smirked biting her bottom lip at me, “You’ve gotten dull after Baekhyun gave his loyalty to Sooyoung and when you begged Y/n to be yours she in return chose Taehyung and Jungkook those dogs for Taeyong, you lost yourself Chanyeol, you can’t keep anyone close to you.”

I clenched by jaw and she chuckled at this. “Are you mad at me, do you hate me?”

“No,” I replied.

She tilted her head at me, “Too bad, angry sex is always the best sex.”

From her leather jacket she pulled out a yellow envelope and slammed it to my chest, “Here’s your pay.” I collect it and Mina grinned, “Master is please with your efforts, Chanyeol, keep up the good work, you’ll be hearing from us in three weeks time.”

I nodded, opening the envelope counting the cash given, it was just as they promise, 5 million won for just information. I placed the money in my pocket, watching as she entered the car.

“Who’s driving?” I asked staring at the tinted side of the driver.

She grinned at me, “Oh babe I can’t tell you that, it would ruin the surprise now, wouldn’t it?”


	17. Tangled Feelings

It’s been almost two weeks now and it seemed like I didn’t really listen to Jungkook’s advice to talk to him because most nights I was sprawled on the bed completely and utterly taken over by the bliss feeling of cloud nine.

The champagne sitting on the nightstand most of the time and anxiety pills spread all over the table, different colours all decorated like dots of happiness on the cold background of the night stand.

Everyone seemed to busy right now and even when I have Taehyung and Jungkook close, there was this wall there blocking us apart, in the back of my mind I guessed it had something to do with their bond for each other but I knew that wasn’t the case, something was up and the only explanation was Lee Taeyong or Park Sooyoung, the only two people with absolute control over my life right now.

I was the bathtub this time, music playing from by bedroom, only person alone in this dreadful apartment. Intoxication taking over me as I swallowed another glass, my eyes shutting close as I let the feeling of numbness flood within you.

_Why did I ever come to Seoul?_

_Why did I let Sooyoung ever fill my head with foolishness about Happiness?_

This was not happiness.

None of the things I experience were happiness.

Sure there were moments with Chanyeol when I feel the rush of excitement and with Taehyung the erotic feeling taking over me but not happiness. It was all one big lie, and I was caught in it.

I hate myself, thinking why did I let this happen to me. I touched the back of my neck the tattoo was there, I know it was and I hated that.

I was too numb to cry, to numb to feel anything at that moment but this overshadowing amount of regret.

I didn’t know when my head dropped into the water. The coldness of the water wetting my hair actually felt great and I allowed myself stay there for a while.

_What would it be like to drown?_

The water seemed to bring a sort of peace, I wanted to smile at that discovery but I was too numb to anything.

_Y/n…_

My body felt frigid and my mind numb. I couldn’t move and I didn’t try.

_Y/n…?_

The voice seemed to grow much fainter.

I don’t want to wake up…

I don’t want to wake up…

_Y/n!_

Don’t pull me out, I wanted to say, I don’t wake me up.

I was gripped from the water, cheeks flushed by the sudden warmth of the air around me. “Y/n, wake up!” The person tapped my face, shaking me and rocking me awake. Slowly I opened my eyes, my cold fingers gripping the soft blankets around me.

“Jungkook…?”

It wasn’t Jungkook though, it was Mark. I didn’t have the energy to pull myself away from his hold. His concern eyes scanned my face, seeing that I was awake before lifting me up and placing me on my bed. “There you go,” he said pulling the blankets over me. I glanced around the bedroom, no one was there. “Where’s Jungkook?”

“I don’t know,” he said softly at me, “I was hoping you would.”

I frowned pulling the blanket more to my body more, completely aware now that I was naked. He knelt down looking up at me and I could hear that voice in my head even when he looked worried for me.

_Don’t trust him._

“Are you o –”

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

He looked taken back by my harshness but said nothing as he got up walking in my bathroom and came out holding a towel, when he handed it to me he spoke, “I wanted to see Jungkook, Sooyoung told me you were home, I thought maybe Jungkook would be with you seeing that he’s not with anyone else.”

I took the towel, wiping my face and drying my hair, trying my best to not show my nakedness again. When I glanced to see if he was watching he seemed too unfazed to notice my uneasiness.

“I saw Jungkook only last night at the shooting range, I don’t know where he is now?” I admitted.

He hummed at this and then looked at the direction of the bathroom, “Were you trying to kill yourself?”

The bluntness of Mark stunned me, I said nothing to him and he snorted walking around the bedroom, he stroked his hair back and then stopped in front of me, a knife coming out of his jacket sleeve. As he turned to me, a smile on his face I thought the worse. He’s unpredictable, maybe he saw this as me trying to escape.

Then he spun the blade, handing it to me by its handle, I looked at it then at him. “Go on,” he said the seriousness in his voice, “A blade to your own gut will do, seppuku they call it, a ritual suicide.”

I gulped, “I’m not a samurai, though.”

“But you are a solider,” he replied kneeling down once again, now placing the blade in your hand, “We’re fighting a war right now, a war to rule the world. You, me, Jungkook, Sooyoung and everyone else is a part of it. You can’t back out and if you want to escape, do it honorably.”

“No,” I said softly looking away from his eyes, I give him back the blade shifting my body away from him. “It was a mistake,” I told him, “I didn’t wanted to do it. I just got a little too drunk must’ve slept away on myself.”

“Then go change,” he replied bluntly. He got up placing the blade back into it place and nodding at me, “I need to talk to Jungkook and you’re coming with me.”

***

“You’ve never been to this part of Seoul before?” Mark asked as he side glance at me while I stared out the window.

The streets flooded with night comers, they roam about smoking and drinking, hanging out by the clubs. Police were in the neighborhood but they didn’t seem to be doing anything much except for taking reports of drunk drivers.

No one was stopping the girls from hailing out the drivers for a good night.

No one seemed to stop the dealers selling his stocks at the side of the streets.

I shook my head at this and he gave a soft chuckle. I turned frowning at me as I saw a smile lingering on his face, “Why would Jungkook be here?”

“Because… when Taehyung’s not around he likes to get into fights,” Mark replied, his eyes staring at the road, then he turned into a small street, swinging the car into what seemed like a tiny garage but instead it was an entire private building for cars. “You ever wondered how Jungkook got invited in Seahorse?” he said as he parked up.

I frowned. I did thought about it before, I thought about all the people I met and how they got invited, if they were lied to like I was lied to at the beginning. “I thought about it but never asked him.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at you, “Really? I always thought you might be the nosy type.”

I scowled at this, “I’m not so curious.”

Mark chuckled, “If you say so.” He stepped out of the car, at first I was too unsure if to move and when he turned motioning his head, “Are you coming or do you want me to open the door, pretty dove?”

I frowned at him, opening the door to step out, as my feet landed on the ground I pulled my sweater closer to me trying not to freeze, damn winter was approaching so quickly already.

“Come on.” Mark walked down the pathway passing a trail of cars all parked up, he came to an elevator, pressing the ground floor which didn’t made sense to me cause we were basically on the ground, but it opened up and I stepped in with him. From his pocket he pulled out something handing it to me, when I took it and saw it was a pocket knife, I looked up at him surprised and puzzled.

_How many blades does he have on him?_

“Use this if someone touches you or you just don’t like their faces and want to cause some trouble,” He said as he grinned widely at me. I looked at the knife again not saying anything to him and place it in my pocket, he was right, I have to protect myself.

“Where are we going?” I asked staring ahead as the elevator go down.

“Below there’s an underground fighting arena,” he said, then glanced at me, “That’s where Namjoon met Jungkook.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “He found him there?”

He nodded, “Jungkook always had a temper, been controlling it since he was sixteen. Join military service when he turned eighteen and when he got out, he had nowhere to go since he didn’t wanted to go back to his parents so he moved to Seoul.”

Mark glanced at his watch before fixing his jacket, “Eventually he got swept up in these parts of the city fighting for cash, he would win most times and lose to others. When Namjoon found him, he was beat up pretty badly, swollen face, bruised body and broken bones. Namjoon fixed him up, found him a place to stay and eventually he invited him.”

“So he wasn’t forced into it like me?”

Mark glanced at me, “Were you forced into it Y/n, I thought you wanted it?”

I pursed my lips, not sure how to answer.

“I thought so,” Mark replied.

Then he gave a little smile, “Jungkook is different than most of us, he was invited by Namjoon and trained by Taeyong. He’s smart, talented and _helpful_ but when no one notices he get overwhelmed and goes back to his roots.”

The door made a sound and he cleared his throat ready to step out but I stopped him. “How do you know all of this Mark? Jungkook isn’t the type to talk about his feelings.”

Mark turned, his eyes seeming a bit cold and firm, “I know this about him because before Taehyung, he and I were close, life on the streets is hard Y/n you of all people know it and someone as young as I was back then I needed a friend and Jungkook was that friend for a while.”

I stood there stunned, unsure what to say but Mark didn’t take it on as much, he gestured me to come out and I managed to move my feet and step out, following him through the crowd.

***

The crowd was wild, cheering and pushing at each other, the noise was so loud my ears began hurting. Mark grabbed a hold of my arm, pushing himself through the crowd.

“Hey watch it!” A guy yelled at him, he was drunk ready to start trouble but Mark already had a blade to his neck, his eyes cold as he stared back at the drunken guy. “Don’t… fuck with me,” Mark told him. Suddenly the man sober up and nodded before stepping away from the blade, I saw he was already cut by its sharpness.

_What the actual fuck?_

We continued walking more into the center, I heard the fighting but weren’t sure if it was Jungkook, both men were in a ring blocked by chains, they were too busy knocking heads and punching each other for me to make out their faces.

“That’s him,” Mark said, his voice seeming to mix in the crowd as he spoke.

“How are you so sure?” I replied, yelling almost at him. He smiled and then pointed with his chin, I glanced at the direction seeing Jungkook’s back hit links of chain, he was wrenched in pain, his mouth bruise and blistered, parts of his bare chest looking purple and blue from the punches given to him.

He looked run down, yet somehow he managed to duck with speed before jabbing the man in his stomach, then knocking his elbow at his head. He hit the floor, cheers erupted once more, Jungkook walked around grinning wildly at them and when he eyes locked onto me he frowned, confusion took over and he almost looked afraid. Then his eyes flickered at Mark and he clenched his jaw turning back to the man on the floor who was trying to pull himself up.

Give up, I thought.

_It’s the money he’s fighting for._

But what about Jungkook? He has all the money in the world, what could he possibly gain out of this?

_Control…_

Jungkook allowed the man to get up, a smirked playing on his face as he watched the man stagger onto his feet before knocking him in his jaw with a swing kick.

I was left impressed but still worried. When it seemed like the man wasn’t going to get back up the crowd cheered and the win was given to Jungkook who didn’t stay too long for the glory, he just grabbed his towel and climbed over the links of chain walking up to the two of us.

“What are you doing here?”

I wasn’t sure who he directed the message to as his eyes seem to glance back and forth from both of us, then when it landed on mines I shrugged, “Mark wanted me to come along.”

“And you got in the same car as him?”

I pursed my lips at him, “What choice did I have? He asked plus I was worried about you.”

“Also I saved her life,” Mark added.

That seemed to catch him by surprise, he glanced around. “Come on,” he said, “Let’s get away from this crowd.”

He led us to the bathroom, leaning in front of the sink washing his face quickly from the blood then wiping it before looking at you in the mirror. “I didn’t think you’ll abuse it,” he said, then turned frowning at you, “What made you do it, were you always anxious, didn’t I say you can come to me with anything? Why didn’t you tell me you were addicted to those pills?”

“I’m not,” I argued, “I had gotten drunk, that’s why –”

“Where was she found Mark?”

“In the tub,” he answered, “Passed out underneath the water, she would’ve drowned if I didn’t save her in time.”

“Fuck.” Jungkook turned gripping the sink, dropping his head down as if he was ashamed. I went up and placed my hand on his back but he flinched, I pulled away realizing he was in pain still.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” I said.

Jungkook nodded at me, turning back to us but no longer looking at my direction, “What is it that you want Mark?”

Mark smirked, “Your help with something of course.”

Jungkook frowned, “Personal or Business?”

“Both,” Mark replied and then shrugged, “The guy pissed off both Taeyong and I. I wanted your company.”

“What about Taeyong?”

“He’s too busy,” he replied, “Plus he hardly ever gets his hands messy now except when he’s using a gun.”

I frowned clearly understanding what was happening. The screams I heard before made me realized what was going on. “You’re planning on killing someone.”

Jungkook stayed quiet, he looked at Mark and waited for him to answer. “No,” Mark said with a smile, “Maybe, depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“If he pisses me off some more,” Mark grinned.

Jungkook turned to me, “You shouldn’t have come with him, Y/n.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad I get to see you,” I replied.

“You don’t understand…”

When he glanced at Mark he frowned, I didn’t seem to understand the exchange. Until I stepped away from Jungkook to walk up to Mark as he shrugged, “You can’t go home yet, I have a limited amount of time, he’s suppose to be gone since last night and I don’t like having rats in my warehouse for too long.” He smiled at your fuming face, “Mianhae.”

“You tricked me.”

“Not really,” he said, staring at me dully then sighed, “We should get going. Do you want us to meet you there?”

“Y/n’s driving me with,” Jungkook said.

Mark stood there silent, expression blank then with after a few seconds he let out another sigh and rolled his eyes, “Fine, don’t be too late you two.”

He stepped out and Jungkook seemed more angry and frustrated than ever. I went up looking at the bruises on his chest, “We have to get those looked at.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” I said then bit my lips in frustration. If only I had a first aid kit with me, or something to help him right now.

He chuckled at me which made me surprised, “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and placed his hand on my cheek, brushing his thumb on my skin, the gesture that always seem to make me flush. “I like it when you bite your lips,” he whispered.

My heart quicken at this but I pushed down the feelings before I could so any visible signs, he was being himself again which made me smile, “Glad to know the pain is not making you boring.”

“I’m never boring,” he replied teasingly.

“Whatever.”

He pouted, making me laughed. My hands went to the back of his neck combing my fingers through his black hair, he closed his eyes at my touch, my finger rubbing the back of his neck softly. He leaned closer into me, his nose was touching mines, I was nervous now, his hands holding my head in place. “I’m sorry you had to depend on him to save you,” he whispered, “I shouldn’t have given you the bottle, I wasn’t thinking. In fact I shouldn’t have trusted myself to think you had to the sense to manage it.”

I snorted at his insult knowing he was absolutely right about what he just said, but I didn’t had time to reply because his lips brushed mines ever so slightly causing me to shiver, forgetting everything but him at that moment, my heart racing, my body seeming to go up in flames by how close his was to me, he knew he had that effect yet he didn’t tease you about it.

I pressed my lips to his, getting rid of that little space between us, it was softly knowing his lips were bruised but he eventually deepened it not seeming to mind the pain, parting my lips. I tasted his tongue, the warmth of it, the warmth of his body pressing against me and when I tried to kiss him back he flinched, stepping away.

“Shit it hurts,” he said touching his lips, turning to the sink to wash his face once more, I saw the heat from his cheeks disappearing and I frowned. “Jungkook…”

“Yeah?”

I swallowed looking down at my feet when he turned grabbing his shirt to put it on. “Hey,” he said lifting my chin, “Stop worrying, it was just a kiss.”

Just a kiss…?

I pressed my lips inward nodding at him as he searched my eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I am,” I said, I felt myself growing hallow once more and he frowned, puzzled as he stared into my eyes, “You want it to be more?”

The words seemed to wake something inside and I didn’t know how to answer.

Maybe I did.

Maybe I didn’t.

I still was trying to understand what I felt for Chanyeol and Taehyung, knowing they both had an effect on me too. “I don’t know what I want,” I admitted softly.

“Good, then don’t go over think it,” Jungkook replied, “Feelings can get tangled and though I care about you I know you would regret letting me in, don’t think you wouldn’t, you _will_ because I will hurt you, there is no denying that.”

He motioned to the door, “Come on let’s go before Mark decides to have us both of up chained up like the rat he has in his clutches.”


	18. The Rat

We found Mark waiting outside by his car smoking a cigarette until he saw us, he discarded the bud and pressed the button to open up the door.

“You could’ve gone inside,” Jungkook said when he approached him.

Mark shook his head, “Not with the Queen being in one of her moods, I swear that baby needs to start showing so she can get the fuck out of my business.”

Jungkook chuckled but he stopped when he saw my stunned expression. Sooyoung was here, I hadn’t thought about looking for her for so long, she was always busy and now we were going to meet and I wasn’t sure what to say to her knowing the wedding was just a few days away.

The door opened up and out of the darkness Sooyoung came out, “You left that fucker with me alone for almost three hours, what the fuck Mark!?”

She walked up to him pointing at his chest and he grinned, “You missed me that much sweetheart?”

“Don’t you play gullible with me, you’re lucky I could take care of myself.”

“Then why are you yelling?” he asked, his head tilted to the side playfully, then he leaned in closer, his hand resting on her waist, “You just wanted to turn me on didn’t you? You know I like you being angry with me.”

Sooyoung glared at him before removing his hand from her waist, “Fuck off Lee.” Then she turned to us and finally she took in the fact that I was standing there with them.

She was stunned, confused and then she glanced at Jungkook, “Why is she here? She’s not ready to see this.”

Jungkook signed but Mark is the one who spoke up. “I wanted her to see for herself what goes on around here.”

“I already know though,” I muttered, then I glanced at Sooyoung, “Those training isn’t just for self protection, is it?”

Sooyoung stiffed a bit, uncomfortable where she stood, “Just for the females it is but the males are different.”

She turned to Mark and nod with her chin. “Get on with it then and call me when it’s over, I have other things to deal with.”

“You’re leaving?” I watched as she made her way to her car, “There’s no reason to stay, I fully trust Mark and Jungkook will get the job done, you on the other hand is safe too so I don’t need to worry.”

“How are you feeling?”

She stopped, resting her hand on her stomach and then sighing, “The usual, pregnant.”

I walked towards her, taking her hand from her and pulling her in, she allowed me and I smiled kissing her on her forehead, “Don’t stress out yourself, make sure to get lots of rest the wedding is getting closer.”

She smiled at me, “I know, see you there?”

I nodded, “You will.”

She pulled away and opened up her car before stepping in and starting up the engine, she lowered the glass, giving me a small smile and I waved at her and watched as she drove off, funny how in those short amount of time I don’t hate her as much.

When I turned I saw Jungkook and Mark both staring at me, Mark with a smirk on his lips and Jungkook with his head tilted. “What?” I said to the two of them.

Mark chuckled, “No need to be ashamed with us, we know you love her.”

I frowned at both of them. “Of course I do.”

Jungkook chuckled, “Ever thought of experimenting?”

I bit my lips and he snorted at this, “So timid, you need to let loose of your feelings.”

I clenched my jaw at him. “My feelings don’t matter to some people,” I replied harshly.

“True,” Jungkook said as he folded his arms over his chest, “Because some of us know that feelings get us killed.”

I shrugged at him, feeling a bit annoyed with him but I knew he was telling the truth, I wouldn’t admit it though.

“Whatever,” I said walking into the garage.

“Woah, dove,” Mark called, stopping me. I glanced at him, “I thought you said…”

Mark chuckled glancing at Jungkook, “You two believed me? Wow even Sooyoung has more common sense than the two of you, why would I let a greenie help with me with something this important.” He turned and place his hand on my face, “Stand and watch if you want but can’t let blood be on your pretty hands just yet.”

“When will that happen then?” I asked solemnly.

He chuckled, “So eager yet so timid. Soon dove, soon.”

He let go of me and gestured at Jungkook to follow, Jungkook did but stopped abruptly turning back at me, “Call Taehyung, tell him what’s going on, he’ll know where we are, he’ll come pick you up.”

“But…”

“No, listen to me,” Jungkook said sternly, “Do as I say.”

I pressed my lips in nodding at him, “Okay Jungkook.”

When he disappeared I called Taehyung.

“Jungkook, what the hell?”

“Tae…”

“Y/n?” In my mind I could picture him straighten the second he heard my voice. “Y/n it’s late, what’s wrong? Where is Jung–”

“Taehyung,” I said cutting him short, why was I whispering it’s not like anyone could hear what I was saying. “Jungkook and Mark are doing a job, he – he said to come pick me up.”

“Fuck,” he curse and I heard sounds of tumbling in the background, “I’ll be right there, where does he else did he say? Is he okay?”

“He was fighting, bruised up pretty badly but still walking. He said you already know where we are…?”

“Yeah I do,” Taehyung replied, “Look Y/n I’ll be there in no time, just hold still and wait for me.”

The call ended and I stood out there in the cold silently waiting. The wind making me shiver knowing I dressed way too warm for the weather, clutching the jacket to me, I tried to remember the times like these where I would lit a fire in the bins and keep cool, or even run away in the frigid weather, spraying paint on the wall.”

I placed my hand on the cold concert, if only I have my paint with me now I could do something to kill the time.

_“Ahhhhhhh!”_

I flinched back when I heard the sounds, my mind racing with possibility of what was taking place, the flash backs of hearing screams over the phone when I called Jungkook but Mark had answered instead.

I stepped inside the darkness of the garage seeing just a light in the center of the room, a man chained up hanging from the ceiling, he was brutally injured, his chest had cuts and was bleeding out, he was breathing shallow, his eyes were close, his red hair hanging from his face.

I stepped closer, heart racing through my chest, hoping that wasn’t the person I thought it was then I stopped when Jungkook approached him, gripping his hair and rising his head up, “Park you fucked up big time.”

My eyes opened wide when I saw Chanyeol, his body seeming weak and tired, his eyes barely opening to face Jungkook, but he had the strength to smile at him, “What are you gonna do to me Jeon? Are you gonna peel my face off like what you did to Minho?”

Jungkook clenched his jaw then let go stepping away from him, “I’m not going to do anything, Mark wants you to talk I’m just here to see if you were really the bastard you were always set out to be.”

Chanyeol chuckled, “I knew I was being followed that night, gosh I’m such an idiot.”

“Yes you are,” Mark replied with a wide grin on his face, running a blade along his chest, piercing into his skin a little making him flinch and struggle in his chains. “Tell me the person who you are working for.”

“No,” Chanyeol breathed out.

Mark dug deeper into his wound, thick crimson blood escaping and Chanyeol bit back his scream. I held my breath waiting and watching to see what was happening. Just one name Chanyeol, maybe it can set you free.

“Come on,” Mark said, “Just one name and I’ll tell Taeyong you can still be trusted and set you free.”

Somehow that didn’t make my body relax, knowing it came from Mark. I glanced seeing Jungkook silently looking at the two of them.

Chanyeol was trembling, his body losing more and more blood, soon he’ll bleed out at this rate but Mark didn’t seem to be caring. Oh gosh, I wanted to step in and help but I was frozen watching everything take place, my mind racing looking for reasons to understand why Chanyeol was chained up there.

_Help me… Help me bring down this world of madness._

_The second I saw you I knew you stood for goodness, help me Y/n, you and I can do anything together…_

Why did I not see it before? I thought for sure Chanyeol was an undercover police officer because of those things he told me but this was another thing, he was working for another Master, not Taeyong but for someone else.

“Name, I could do forever,” Mark said.

“G-good,” Chanyeol stuttered, “That way you’ll be too distracted to see what is happening around you.”

Mark frowned at him, Chanyeol caught a glimpse of this and grinned. He wasn’t going to get an answer out of him and I felt anxious about this, from the corner of my eyes I saw Jungkook stepped closer, resting his hand on Mark’s shoulder signaling that he wanted to try.

Mark nodded glancing back at Chanyeol, before tapping his face. “Have fun,” he grinned.

Jungkook was walking around him now, quietly examining him more and more, then without a word, stopped in front of him and placed the knife in the corner of his eyeball, I grimaced as Jungkook pressed deeper into the socket, the screams coming out of Chanyeol so loud it made my ears go deaf.

He stopped, squeezing his cheek tightly, “Name Park, who do you work for?”

“The - the dragon,” Chanyeol said trying to break the chains, “I’ll tell you everything.”

Jungkook frowned, his eyes that were studying the guy once more before pressing his knife into the eyes once again, scream erupted and I stepped away, trembling at the sight, I wanted to look away but my eyes dare not move from the scene, it was locked onto the torture of Chanyeol and the calmness of Jungkook as he pulled out the eye of the guy.

Mark gave a sinister chuckle at this as Jungkook threw away the eye. “That’s for taking so long,” Jungkook whispered to him, then stepped away, “Now tell me what Nakamoto wants you to do.”

I stood there waiting to see it end of it but when hands clasped around my mouth I was startled, realizing I was being dragged out of the garage. “Stop struggling,” Taehyung said.

I allowed him to take me out of there, not even noticing my whole body was shaking from the scene, I was in a daze, the thoughts of seeing what was taking place still plastered all in my mind.

“Hey!” Taehyung said shaking me, “Pull yourself together, I’m here, look at me.”

I did but I wasn’t sure what I was suppose to do, he leaned in closer, his forehead on mines and I gripped his arms. “I saw Chanyeol,” I whispered, “They’re – they’re going to kill him.”

Taehyung said nothing to this just stood there with me like that until I was so weak I lost my grip and allowed him to carry me into his car.

***

It was a long shower that brought me back, I came outside the living room seeing Taehyung sitting there still staring blankly at nothing in peculiar.

“Are you thinking about Jungkook?” I asked walking up to him.

He turned watching as I sat down next him, when he didn’t say a word, I realized it was the truth. I leaned back trying to think about what Mark told me about Jungkook, how little I know about everyone around me.

“How were you invited?” I asked him, “Through Jungkook?”

Taehyung snorted at this. “I was always there in it,” he muttered. He turned to me seeing the confusion in my eyes, “I was a prostitute, working under Park Jinyoung’s father before he took over.”

“How did you made it this far then?” I asked.

He chuckled, “Jungkook bought me from Jinyoung after a game of Hwatu. At first it was just sex, I would be with him at nights but eventually things began to change, he gave me more freedom and then one day he let me go saying he wasn’t going to be attach, he told me to join Seahorse knowing they wouldn’t even blink at my sexuality or where I came from, I did and I gradually found my own purpose, music was something I always loved to make, the violin help me remember my pain but also help me remember what bought me out of that pain…”

His eyes were full of emotions, glassy almost, the memories seeming to make me more normal and not the cold, stony person I know. “So this is truly… this is truly your happiness,” I said softly.

“No,” he said to me, “Jungkook is my happiness, with him gone there is no reason I have to stay here, I’m loyal to him alone.” Then he placed his hand on my cheek, the touch seeming odd for that moment, “And Jungkook… Jungkook is loyal to you, Y/n. So in other words I will be too.”

He leaned into me, a kiss on my lips but I didn’t wanted it, the time wasn’t right, not with everything that was happening. I still had the memories of Jungkook ripping Chanyeol’s eye out, the screams still vivid in my thoughts.

“Loyalty…” I spoke, meeting him in his eyes, my fingers stroked his blonde hair from his eyes, “I heard that word so many times when I’m here. Surrender, surrendering yourself to someone, isn’t that in its most toxic form love?”

Taehyung said nothing to this, “You can say that.”

I remained silent, both of us just sitting there not really continuing the conversation. I got up to my feet going to my room and coming back out with my jacket, “I’ll be back, I – I need to see someone.”

Taehyung got up, “Y/n, now is not the best time, it’s late.”

“I know,” I said but that moment I don’t care. I walked to the hallways ignoring Taehyung calling my name.

When I finally made it to the door opening in it I saw standing there the same person I wanted to see. “Taeyong,” I breathed out.

He gave me a small smile.

“Y/n!” Taehyung stopped in tracks when he saw Lee Taeyong standing in front of the door.

His eyes wandered away from him, lowering his graze and bowing a little, “Master, I didn’t know you would be here.”

“I want to talk to Y/n, can you leave us alone?”

Taehyung glanced up at me, then at the Taeyong before nodding, “Let me grab my coat.” He walked away from us and I watched Taeyong stepped inside, silently standing next to me as Taehyung came back.

“I’ll tell Jungkook you’re safe, okay,” Taehyung said, “Good night.”

I nodded at him, “Good night.”

He stepped out closing the door before he leave. The silence ringing throughout the room before Taeyong spoke, “You don’t seem afraid that I’m here.”

I stiffed in my place, gulping as he turned looking straight at me, “Actually… I wanted to see you.”

Taeyong tilted his head, stepping a little closer, “You wanted to see me?”

I nodded, feeling my heart pounding my chest, I was afraid now but I didn’t want him to see it.

“What for?”

I took a sharp intake of breath, before exhaling out, looking him in the eyes as I spoke, “You spoke about Loyalty, about me surrendering to you, why do you want me?”

Taeyong smiled at this, “Do you want us to talk about this more inside?”

I swallowed, nodding too quickly, making him chuckle. “Yeah sure, inside is fine.”

I walked into the living room taking off my jacket and turning around to see Taeyong walking slowly looking at the mess of my apartment, the paintings all around us, the sketches all lingered somewhere on the floor or on the table or shelf nearby. He picked up one and I stepped closer feeling a bit of embarrassment when I saw the sketch.

It was him, standing there on the roof, leaning over the railing with a cigarette between his fingers.

“This is good,” he said softly.

I chuckled at this, pulling the drawing away, “I’ve done better, that was just a random thought.”

I placed the drawing away and saw from my side of me a smile on his face. “You thought of me?”

I froze, nodding, stammering at him, “You – you are not someone who can easily be forgotten.”

He nodded, sighing at this, “I heard that too many times.” Taeyong took off his coat, placing it onto the couch nearby before combing his hand through his blonde hair, his earring dangling as he did this. He was so attractive, his ever so changing aura made more unpredictable than anyone I ever meet.

“You trained Jungkook?” I said.

“Yes, I did,” he replied, before stepping closer, his hands in his pockets, tilting his head playing at me, “See any similarities that you like or maybe hate?”

“I do,” I replied softly, he was too close now, “It’s frustrating actually.”

Taeyong chuckled at this, “You find him attractive, I don’t blame you.”

He stepped away and went to the couch, sitting down and waiting for me to come, I did, “Yet you’re not angry at his.”

“Why would I be?” he said, his calculating eyes gazing at me. He leaned back into the couch, his head resting his top, “Ever wonder why Sooyoung has both Mingyu and Baekhyun at her side.”

“I thought it’s because she’s selfish,” I replied.

“Everyone is in there own right, but think hard on it Y/n. Why would Sooyoung hurt both of them, why not tell one she doesn’t love him as much?”

“I…” I looked at my palms hearing Taeyong chuckle at my uncertainly.

“I’ll tell you why,” he said, changing his position, he was closer now, his thumb resting on my cheek as he graze my skin, “It’s because no one would hurt the one she really loves. Whether it was Mingyu or Baekhyun, if she broke one heart, she knows in due time if someone wanted to hurt her they’ll hurt the one she didn’t let go. Love is so complicated here, feelings always tend to get tangle up.”

I flinched at those words, remembering Jungkook saying somewhat same thing.

“Taeyong…”

“Yes…” he was closer now, his lips grazing mines, “What is it Y/n?”

“What should I do? I’m not cut out for this life.”

He grinned, holding my face in place, our foreheads touching, “I know, that’s why I’m not forcing you to do as I ask, but you should know your purpose as to why you are here.”

I pulled back at little, “And that is?”

He placed kiss on my forehead, the feeling seeming to be the only sort of comfort I could get out of this situation. “To help me,” he whispered in my ear, “That is why I want you Y/n. You’re the only person I know who I can trust and I promise you after this is done you can get want you crave since the day you decided to join Seahorse… You can finally get your peace.”


	19. The Wedding

I was in my zone that morning, alone at six in the morning in the shooting range with earmuffs on standing with the gun in my hand looking ahead at the target. I was relaxed, composed, _peaceful_ but it wasn’t long before my mind got clouded.

_You’re the only person I know who I can trust…_

_…someone I could trust and besides Baekhyun and Mingyu I trust you. I trust you enough to help me… _

_I made quite a campaign for you “The Dragon Princess” you are very famous even without them seeing you…_

_Feelings can get tangled and though I care about you I know you would regret letting me in, don’t think you wouldn’t, you_ will _because I will hurt you, there is no denying that…_

_You can handle this life Y/n last night you prove that…_

I was still shooting even know the clip was empty, I pulled my earmuffs off in frustration, throwing the gun aside before staring ahead of me, there I saw where I hit, headshot and chest, I was finally better with my aim.

“Thought I would find you here.”

I turned seeing Mark walking into the room, closing the door with his feet since both his hands were preoccupied with two cups of coffee. He handed me on and I took it, leaning against the counter where my gun was as he leaned against the wall.

“You were looking for me?” I asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

He nodded, “Taeyong told me you saw what happened to Chanyeol.”

I grimaced and Mark didn’t say a word, sipping his cup he waited for me to say something. “Is he dead, Chanyeol?”

A fainted smile appeared, “What do you think?”

I looked away, thinking about the scene I witness, Mark piercing Chanyeol’s chest watching as he bleeds out and Jungkook taking out one of his eyes. I shivered that the vivid images and Mark stepped closer.

I watched as he rested his cup on the counter before meeting my eyes. “Even though I didn’t wanted you to see what took place I’m glad you did, that way you’ll know what happens to Traitors.”

“Is that a threat, Mark?”

He snickered at this, leaning in closer to me, a knife slipping out of his sleeves and placing it at my neck, pressing it against my pulse. I didn’t flinch at him, I wasn’t afraid of him anymore. When Mark stepped away, I touched my neck, there was a cut there but I wasn’t sure how deep.

“You’re fine,” Mark said, putting away the blade.

I frowned at him, “Who thought you how to use a blade?”

Mark smirked, “Before I was on the streets, my parents sent me to a private class on Tantōjutsu. I was top of the class but of course they were short sticks not the real thing. On the streets I used the real thing, it’s funny seeing people stunned when you disarm them and hurt them back with their same blade.”

“You never trained anyone?”

Mark raised an eyebrow at this, “You want to learn Tantōjutsu?”

I shrugged, “Why not, it’s all about improving, don’t you think?”

“You trust me after what I did?”

“I will never trust you Mark.”

Mark chuckled, “That’s fine by me.” Then placed his thumb under my chin rising it up for me to look him in his eyes, “We start training now.”

***

The wedding came and went far too quickly in my opinion, Sooyoung looking so beautiful in her elegant white gown before changing into her evening dress for the night.

I barely get to see her, since she was engulf by other guest all over Asia, people I didn’t know but she did and she was so happy and smiling, it made whatever sadness I felt within the couple of weeks disappear.

These past few days were just me trying to be distracted, with Mark’s training and my own it seemed to keep my mind more preoccupied. I hadn’t paint for a while and I was even afraid to touch a brush or pencil knowing I would sink back down in depression.

However this day there was no training, just me alone with a drink in my hand and an urge to look for Jungkook for something to make me high.

“You’re in a daze.”

I turned seeing Taehyung standing there, elbows on the railing, his head tilted looking at me, his blonde hair was growing out some more, lingering in front of his eyes, however he still looked attractive.

“You would think the party would be over when the bride and groom leaves but it just began.”

Taehyung made a deep soft hum in his throat, pointing with his chin at the ballroom. “They aren’t the guest though,” Taehyung noted, I turned following his glaze, Taeyong standing there talking to Mark and Jungkook, “He is.”

I nodded fully agreeing on this, the Master of Korea was not the guest but host with everyone being there just for him.

I was staring at him now, watching as he stood there holding a glass of whiskey in his head nodding and talking to Mark, his eyes on nowhere really but on the floor in deep thought.

Then suddenly he looked up, Taeyong’s eyes on mines, a smile on his face as he raised his glass to me, I nodded smiling a little rising mines too.

Mark and Jungkook seeming to notice our exchange but didn’t commented on it.

“You’ve gotten closer to him,” Taehyung noted.

I stared at my glass of champagne, swirling around before drinking it, “I guess.”

Taehyung chuckled, stroking his hair before shaking his head, “That explains why I’m being transferred.”

“Transferred?”

Taehyung nodded, “I’m going Daegu, Taeyong has requested me to be the Master there from now on.”

“Did you take it?”

He snorted, “You shouldn’t refuse a Master, Y/n, they don’t like being told no.”

I flinched back, those words seeming to trigger Déjà vu. “I didn’t realize your involvement with me would cause you to lose Jungkook.”

Taehyung nodded, “It’s nothing to worry about. Jungkook is going Thailand for a few months too.”

I flinched, “Thailand?”

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows at me, “He didn’t tell you?”

I glanced at Jungkook who was in deep conversation with Mark, for the few days I saw him he didn’t even brought in up that topic, I guess I wasn’t that close of a friend. “No,” I said softly, “He hadn’t.”

Taehyung nodded, “Oh well, hopefully he will before this night goes.”

Taehyung left me there and I remained on the balcony alone for a few minutes before leaving to go inside as it was getting colder.

Jungkook was by the open bar, sitting on the stool drinking alone. I took that opportunity to talk to him, pulling a stool near him, “You’re going Thailand?”

Jungkook frowned, sipping his glass, then he resting it down with a heavy sigh, “I was going to tell you.”

“When?”

He turned to me, “When I arrive there, I don’t want you to send me off, I’m returning, it’s only for a few months to gain allies with the Turtle.”

“I wasn’t going to send you off Jungkook for god sakes it’s easy to tell Taehyung everything but not me? I thought I was your friend.”

Jungkook shrugged, “What can I say, I know Taehyung a lot longer than you.”

“You’re an asshole.”

He chuckled, “You don’t believe that.”

“I do,” I said.

Then he frowned, “Then you’re a slut. First you seduce Chanyeol, then Taehyung and now your going after Mark and Taeyong. You have no dignity.”

It was reflexes that did what I did, a slap across his face seemed to trigger something off between both of us. We never show hostility before yet here and now that was all that there was.

“Don’t… ever talk about dignity and honor and all that bull crap, we both know that doesn’t exist here in Seahorse.”

I stepped off the stool about to walk away from him but he held back my wrist. “Y/n,” he said.

I pulled away from his grip, “Don’t touch me.”

I walked away going far away from the party, to the bathroom where I stood there looking back at my pitiful reflection.

I took in deep breaths trying to calm down but Jungkook words always had an affect on me.

It took me a few minutes for me to relax before I joined the party, walking back in the crowd. The first person I spotted was Taeyong, sitting besides the round dinner table with Mark.

And as if on cue Taeyong eyes met mines once again, his gaze deep and strong and I tried not to break it knowing if I looked away it was clear indication I was weak and pure still. I held it, smirking at him which left him stunned at first before he gave me a grin in return.

That’s when I saw it, the red dot on Taeyong’s head, Mark hadn’t notice as he was looking at another guest but I saw it and when I stepped forward panic showing on my face. Taeyong seemed to notice this and furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“Taeyong!” I yelled.

He got up just in time as the bullet hit his shoulder and not his head. Everything moved so fast, first the screams came, then the panic as gun shot through the ballroom, I saw Mark grabbing onto Taeyong covering him as he pulled out his gun moving so fast and firing at the shooter.

“Get down!” Jungkook yelled, grabbing me by the waist, pulling me down underneath a table. In the split second Jungkook had his gun in his hand firing back at the people who were shooting at them.

I covered my ears, but the shoots were loud and deafening and even though I heard gunshot sounds for so long it still made me tremble.

“Jungkook –”

“Take cover,” he said and from his waist he pulled out another gun, “Here take this.”

I took the gun, checking to see if the safety was on, it was and I kept it that way. “You need to find an exit, get out of here,” Jungkook said.

“What? What about you?”

“I’ll be okay,” he replied, the gun hitting the table didn’t seem to ring fine to me but I knew better than to argue.

I nodded stomping low, creeping to the next table nearby, waiting before going to another, the shoots hitting the glasses on top of the table, scattering the pieces onto the floor. I yelped when one hit nearby splattering the glass over me.

I turned around, seeing Jungkook a few tables away from me, he was calm and compose though he was breathing heavily. Then when I thought he was safe blocked by the table, a bullet came from the opposite side hitting in the stomach.

He collapsed, pressing the wound trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

“Jungkook,” I cried, I wanted to go to him but I couldn’t, the shoots were overwhelming.

“Y/n!”

I turned seeing Mark there, I sobbed when I saw him, “M-mark, Jungkook he – he got shot.”

Mark glanced at his friend from afar and nodded then meeting my eyes, “You need to leave, we called back up but this is not going to ease up for much longer.”

“I – I… what about Jungkook?”

“I’ll take care of him,” Mark said.

I panic looking around seeing people lying there died on the floor. “Hey,” he said, grabbing the back of my neck, “Your training, remember that, now go. Go!” He pushed me away and I nodded, trying to compose myself before making my way to the exit, gripping my gun hoping I wouldn’t use it.

I made it to the stairs, going downstairs stepping down softly, I walked down pointing my gun ready to fire but there was no one below, it was empty, the place was abandon, those who didn’t make it outside stayed upstairs.

I walked out, looking around for someone familiar but it was late, sirens heard from a distant but that was all, no one was in sight.

That’s when I thought about my old habits, I walked up to a random car parked alongside the pavement of the building, hitting it with my gun and opening the door.

I stepped in looking how to open it but I couldn’t find it, I hit the steering wheel in frustration, cursing at myself, my body shaking from the thought of police finding Jungkook lying there dead. I knew they know about Seahorse, would they arrest everyone or only go after the ones who were after us.

I looked around the car, in the glove compartment, then the mirror and then the front seat and back. Laughter escape me when I saw a phone lying there at the back, I picked it up dialing the only number I know out of my head.

“Hello?”

“Sooyoung!”

“Y/n? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Sooyoung,” I said, my body trembling with fear, I tried not to sob again, “Sooyoung they – they came after Taeyong. It happened so fast I swear, Jungkook – Jungkook oh god, he got shot. Mark told me I had to leave.”

“Oh my god! I need to tell Mingyu right now. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m – I’m fine,” I said calmly except my hands were shaking nonstop.

“Okay Y/n listen to me very carefully, I’m going to text you this address, you stay there until I’m ready to come find you.”

“O-okay.”

“Everything is going to fine, just – just hang in there, I’ll – I’ll come find you.” Her voice was breaking up, she sounded like she too wanted to cry.

And when I finally gave a soft yes to her, the call ended and within seconds the address was given. It wasn’t far, almost in walking distance.

I stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath in and walking onto the pavement to the address given. As I made it down the road, howling of sirens were heard, police vehicles drove to the scene where the shots were fired, there was silence now and I wondered if everyone I knew was either alive or dead.


	20. The Dragon Princess

[Mark]

Taeyong tried to move but I held him back now, his shoulder bandage up from where the bullet had hit. “Easy there,” I said to him. He grunted, “Yuta…”

I hushed him trying to make him stay on the bed but he pushed my hands away, climbing off the bed and going to the night stand, I didn’t want to risk the chance of a public hospital knowing police will be all around checking the whole of Seoul for people connected to what happened at the Wedding.

_How the hell did this happen?_

I cursed myself for not having Chanyeol break hard enough and tell me all the truth, he was working for Yuta but he said nothing about Yuta having knowledge about our security.

“Yuta did this, he’s sending a message to me, saying I’m weak,” Taeyong replied and when he tried to sit up he flinched touching his wound. “And he’s right, I am weak.”

“Do not talk down yourself Lee Taeyong,” I replied.

Taeyong looked up at me, his eyes soft as if he was ready to cry. I would have took this as feebleness but Taeyong is nothing like that, he is stronger than he gave himself credit for, I admire him and yet he keep doubting himself.

“Mark, it’s a war I don’t think I’ll be able to win.”

I stomped at his level, my hand grabbing his neck pulling him closer to him, “Don’t cry you fucking idiot, if the others see you like this they will rebel for sure, be strong.”

He nodded and I let go pulling my chair to sit closer to the bed, he asked, “Where’s the others? Sooyoung? Jungkook? …Y/n?”

“Sooyoung is fine, she came to visit you yesterday. Jungkook got shot, we had no other choice but to carry him to the hospital because neither Namjoon nor I could’ve looked at his wound, he’s in the ICU trying to recover, police suspected him to be involved in the shooting but all Sooyoung find out is that, we nor the police can do anything until Jungkook recovers.”

Taeyong nodded, “And Y/n?”

I let out a heavy sigh, thinking about that night, the way she looked when everything happened, how scared yet brave she was, and when I told her to leave her loyalty to Jungkook got in the way until I promise her I will take care of him.

_I will never trust you Mark._

Those were just some of her words she told me when I was training her. She didn’t trust me yet there she was letting me train her to use a knife, irony never truly disappears in this world.

“She’s gone,” I said, his eyes were blank, his face solid not a hint of emotions until I gave my next sentence. “I don’t know where she went but she’s managed to leave before it all went to chaos.”

His features soften and he nodded looking away from me, “So she’s still alive.”

I nodded, “I think so.”

Taeyong nodded and that’s when I saw a flicker of a smile in his face, I furrowed my eyebrows at this. “What’s so funny?”

“Send in Sooyoung, I need to talk to her.”

I frowned, “Is there something you both know that I don’t?”

Taeyong smirked, “You will know eventually, but for now I need Sooyoung.”

I stared at him for a moment, his cold stare just covering what he actually was feeling and when I nodded at his request, he gave me a small smile as I got up opening the door before dialing Sooyoung.

***

A week had passed not a single word from Sooyoung or anyone, I was there in the safe house unsure of what was happening in the outside world, my mind going crazy wondering if everyone was alright and my body shaking from fright and nightmares I kept on having.

The pills were all gone. I was having withdrawals for two days now, not being able to do anything, the pain increasing tenfold.

It was that Friday evening as I was on the couch tapping my legs staring at the clock was when I heard the door knocked. I jumped, startled by the sound and terrified to know who it might be.

“Y/n is Mark.”

I never thought I would be so happy to hear his voice. I got up opening the door so fast and before he could even say anything I collapsed in his chest, I let the tears I was holding back for those days finally come back to the surface.

“Y/n…?”

I clutched tighter, “I thought you all were death, the police – I – I saw them, Jungkook…” My breath was cutting, I couldn’t stop myself.

“Hey, hey,” Mark said, holding onto my cheek.

I couldn’t breathe my eyes were blurry and when I realized I was blacking out Mark frowned, he hold onto me tight, “Breath Y/n, breath.”

I tried as he lowered me down gently onto the floor, him stomping besides me. “Breath Y/n,” he whispered gently, stroking my hair.

I nodded, taking in deep breaths slowly, I was no longer crying, my heart wasn’t feeling weak and when I calmed down he pulled me in closer. “You reminded me of someone I knew well,” he said stroking my hair.

“Was she as pathetic as me,” I asked softly.

He chuckled, “He…”

I looked up and then he removed a strand of hair from my face, placing it behind my ear, “He was strong like you, his had this soft, sweet, annoying voice but I loved him.” His face looked grimed. I never thought I would see this side of him. Was this truly the Mark that tortured Chanyeol, the one who held a blade to my neck the first time we had meet.

“What… what was his name?” I asked softly.

Mark leaned in closer to me, his lips gently placing it on mines, it was a soft kiss and I learnt this usually meant nothing in Seahorse.

“His name was Lee Donghyuck,” he muttered, then I saw something I hadn’t saw before, he pulled out a small sliver chain around his neck with a small key, his fingers curled around it before he place it back in and getting up.

“He’s dead now though,” Mark replied, “The idiot was too good for this life.”

I got up to my feet and Mark nodded to the door, “Come on, we need to get going.”

“Where are we going?” I asked following out of the door.

Mark smirked, “To meet Sooyoung of course.”

***

The café Sooyoung wanted to meet us gave me a nostalgic feeling. It made me remember how three months ago she visited me to a café as similar as this one, a ring on her finger and a card claiming I will find happiness just by calling it.

How dumb was I really to believe such a thing?

“Seoul,” I muttered staring at the table.

“What?” Mark said as he came back with two cups of warm coffee, I shook my head taking one from his hand. “Oh I was just thinking about who that operator was whenever I called that Seahorse card.”

He chuckled, “Can’t believe you fell for such bullshit.”

“Hey I was skeptical!”

“You still came to Seoul though,” Mark replied.

I frowned looking at my cup, “I guess I did.”

“Just your luck, huh?”

I chuckled rising the cup to my lips, “Just my luck.” I took a sip of the coffee and the warmth of it calmed me down but my hands were still shaking, if he had asked I would say I was just cold but my mind knew the exact reason.

“You know that receptionist when you enter our company?” Mark said.

“Yes?”

“It was her.”

I was silent for a while, drinking my coffee, “I guess you all had it planned since the beginning until Chanyeol fucked it up.” He chuckled at this, I said nothing afterwards because at the moment the door opened I turned my head and I saw Sooyoung opening the café door, she walked in, then Mingyu and someone else, someone I hadn’t seen before, he had a catlike eyes, his skin tanned and his body lean, he was beautiful.

I had to remind myself beautiful in this life is equivalent to dangerous.

Sooyoung spotted me and she smiled gesturing to the guys to follow her. I fidget in my seat uncomfortable as the stranger met your eyes.

A smirk appearing on his face and I leaned into Mark, “Who is he?”

Mark frowned, “Someone I wasn’t expecting to see.”

“Y/n,” Sooyoung said as she pulled a sit next to me, her fingers curled into yours as she smiled, “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

I gave a fainted smile, “Yeah, how are you?”

“I’m fine,” she noted then glanced down at her stomach and grinned, “I’m showing?”

“No, no, no,” I said, then giving a smile, “Not yet anyway.”

She winked at me, “Okay.”

I glanced at the guy next to me, “Who’s he?”

Sooyoung pulled away her hands and gestured to him, “This is Chittaphon Leechauyapornkul.”

“Please,” he said sweetly, giving me a sly smile, “Call me Ten.”

“Ah huh,” I replied making him chuckle softly, he glanced at Sooyoung who seemed uneasy in her seat.

Was she afraid of him?

I glanced at Mark, his expression gave nothing away so I couldn’t tell, Mingyu was the same, calm.

“He’s here to help you,” Sooyoung said.

“Help who?” Mark asked, “Her? You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Language Mark, have respect for your superior,” Ten replied.

Mark placed his palms on the table, leaning closer to Ten who wasn’t even fazed by this, he was just grinning. “Fuck… you,” Mark said then turned to Sooyoung, “His fucking idiot is kissing China’s ass and yet you’re letting him here.”

By now everyone in the café was watching us, Mark was causing a scene but no one seemed to want to stop it. “Calm down or go outside,” Sooyoung hissed, “Taeyong wants him around.”

Mark glanced back at Ten, he was leaning in the chair now in an elegant posture, his legs on top of each other, “Bye, bye Mark, we’ll talk later.”

“Not unless I beat the shit out of you.”

Ten chuckled, it was getting out of hand here and I didn’t know what to expect next, I thought for sure Mark would snap and start attacking the stranger but instead he picked up his cup of coffee and threw it across the room in anger scaring a few customers then fixed his jacket before walking out of the place.

“Such a loyalty, too bad he belongs to Taeyong,” Ten muttered, then his eyes met mines his playful smile still on his lips, he leaned in closer to me, “Y/n isn’t it? The Dragon Princess.”

“Who’s asking?”

He chuckled leaning back to his chair once again, pointing his finger at me while looking at Mingyu and Sooyoung, “I like her.”

“Y/n, Ten is the Master of Thailand, he runs the capital of Bangkok,” Sooyoung said.

I glanced at him, he was young like Taeyong too young to run such a large part of the Empire. “Surprise?” Ten asked cocking his head at me.

“A little but then there is Taeyong.”

Ten nodded, “And Yuta and Sicheng, we are all young since we are all heirs.”

He rested his hand on his chest, “I was heir at the age fifteen when my father was killed by his own men, I was young but I learnt the rules fast enough to manage my succession. Yuta at the age sixteen when his father was killed by police officers, then Taeyong at the age eighteen but unlike the rest of us with generations of investing into Hǎimǎ. Taeyong was found on the road in Seoul, he was an orphan and the Master of Korea took him in trained him and made his successor at the age eighteen after he’d hang himself.”

I grimaced at the information even to me, I learnt so much in a few seconds than I did with the three months here. Ten seemed to notice my reaction and he smirked, “Still keeping her in the dark, are you Sooyoung?”

“I – I hadn’t had the time to tell her anything.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ten replied.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

Ten smirked, “Sooyoung had told you, I’m here to help.”

“Help me?”

Sooyoung nodded, “It’s getting dangerous here Y/n you need to leave.”

“Leave?” I furrowed my eyebrows this.

“Just for a few months, we’ll keep in contact.”

“No,” I said, getting up in protest, “What about you and Jungkook and Taeyong?”

“We’ll be fine Y/n,” Mingyu said, hearing him speak after minutes of silence made me shut up, “For now your safety matters.”

Sighing Sooyoung took my hand, “I will make sure to tell you when Jungkook when he gets up, he’s slowly recovering but for now he’s okay.”

I nodded slowly sitting back down feeling a sudden dizziness passing over me, thinking of him lying there bleeding out made me nauseous, suddenly I didn’t wanted to sip my coffee no more because the milk might just make me throw up.

“Make sure to give me updates on everything okay,” I said to her.

“I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to contact you,” Ten added, we glanced at him and shrugged, “You’re leaving to go to Japan after all, it wouldn’t be safe if we do.”

“Japan?” I turned to Sooyoung who frowned. She clearly didn’t know about this plan either, “I thought she was going home?”

Ten leaned his head into his knuckles, looking clam and unfazed by everything around him, “Japan is where I was told to let her stay.”

“Last I check Nakamoto is running Japan, you want her to go where the lion mouth is?” Sooyoung said.

He chuckled, “More like where the dragon mouth is, don’t you think?”

Sooyoung snorted at this, she glanced at me then at Ten and for some reason she understood what was happening. “Did Taeyong order it?” she asked.

I looked down and she frowned, “Oh my god, Y/n what have you agreed to?”

I glanced at Ten who was enjoying every moment of this, “She agreed to help Taeyong bring down the Dragon, she will slay him and win Taeyong’s trust.”

Mingyu frowned, “That’s a death wish, she’s too involved in Seoul, she knows us too well.”

Ten smirked, “That’s the whole reason why it will all work.”

Sooyoung glanced at me, “You knew about this?”

I bit my lips thinking back to that night with Taeyong, what he had said.

_That is why I want you Y/n. You’re the only person I know who I can trust and I promise you after this is done you can get want you crave since the day you decided to join Seahorse… You can finally get your peace._

“I did,” I said, “And I had agreed to it.”

Sooyoung cursed and Mingyu frowned looking at me then glancing at Sooyoung, “We have no other choice Sooyoung, she had to go to Japan.”

Sooyoung had her face in her hands, silently nodding, when I placed my hand on her back, she looked up at me her mascara in a mess, she was crying. “Sooyoung,” I said softly, I placed my hands on her cheek and I pulled her in, she was in tears, “What if I don’t see you again.”

“You will,” I said softly in her ear, “You will I promise.”

It was then in that moment I let Mark and Jungkook’s words get to me, I leaned into her, her scent was sweet like roses and mint. My lips touched hers, “I will come back to you Sooyoung.”

She leaned into me, unashamed by the contact, her scent driving me wild and her lips seeming to make me dazed. I let go, getting up and pulling my hands away from her touch, Ten got up fixing his suit jacket, “You’re ready, good, let’s get going.”

I nodded at him, then glanced at Sooyoung and Mingyu, “Take care okay, I’ll see you again.”

Sooyoung smiled, “You too.”

***

Ten gestured me to follow him to his car, he opened the back and I stepped in with him following next, then he spoke to the chauffeur calling out the airport name and he collapsed on the seat stroking his onyx hair back from his eyes, then glanced at me. I tried to ignore how much heat coming off of him altering my gaze at the window, but when he leaned in closer he made me shift my eyes to his, he was beautiful, his smile playful and full of mischief like someone I know.

Like Fallen angels they all seem to pull me in with their beauty but overwhelmed me by their sins.

“I managed to ship all your paintings to somewhere special, when the time comes I will tell you the place and you will go and see it,” Ten said softly.

“Why keep my paintings a secret?”

“Don’t worry you should know by now that all secrets will soon be revealed.” He leaned back but he kept the distance between us close, I would have felt uncomfortable if he wasn’t attractive, his fingers playing with his hair. “How does it feel Y/n…?” he asked, I turned to him and he smirked, “To have such powerful allies. Sooyoung being the Mistress of Seoul and Taeyong being Master of Korea.”

I frowned at this, “Mistress?”

He grinned, “You didn’t know?”

I furrowed my eyebrows and he giggled, clapping his hands at this before leaning in closer to me, his thumb touching my chin, “Oh you were in such darkness. Your friend is more powerful than you think. She is second in command, after Taeyong is her and then Mark.”

I pulled away from him. “I already guess that,” I said, trying not to sound angry.

“Oh did you,” he said chuckling, “Then guess how she got the power?”

When I didn’t answer Ten smirked, “How long have to you been in Seoul? Three – four months? That’s how long she had the power. Whatever she told you were all lies, you weren’t truly leverage, you were _a plan_, a good plan if you do as you are told.”

I frowned at what he was saying.

_I made quite a campaign for you “The Dragon Princess” you are very famous even without them seeing you._

_I guess you all had it planned since the beginning until Chanyeol fucked it up…_

“Oh my god,” I said softly, my eyes turning back to see where the café was, “So it was all an act just now? Everything, including the crying?”

Ten shrugged, “No she’s sad, it happened too early, we thought a year would be enough for you to be ready but now with all that’s happening –”

“– and now you all want to throw me into the crossfire?”

Ten’s smile was too mischievous, “Yes… Do you speak Japanese?”


	21. Interlude

Sooyoung stepped onto the stairs, her feet adjusted to the heels she had on, no matter how much she wore them they still felt a little weird to walk around.

Yet she didn’t mind.

It was her favourite shoes, the red bottom she would always wear, the one that made her seem _taller_, more _superior_.

When she entered the paper room, there she found Lee Taeyong the Master of Korea and Seoul and Lee Mark his right arm man. She smirked when she saw them sliding the door close before sitting down on the cushion.

“Master,” she said bowing to Taeyong, he smiled at her and she raised her head up glancing at Mark who was too busy on his phone playing candy crush.

“Any news on Jungkook’s recovery?” Taeyong asked taking a sip of his herbal tea.

“Still out of commission, the police already gave up on him, they are looking for other eyewitnesses, one of our informers say they have took nearby cameras and got pictures of Y/n walking out of the place, but she’s also not a lead because she left the country.”

“What if they contact the officers in Japan?” Mark said as he place his phone on the table.

Sooyoung frowned, then glanced at Taeyong, “We can always call Kiyun, he works in Tokyo as a transfer, he might help us if an investigation comes up on Y/n.”

Taeyong nodded, “Good, contact him as soon as you have the opportunity.”

“Is that all?” Sooyoung asked, “Baekhyun wants to see me.”

“I thought you were married?” Mark noted with a sly smile.

Sooyoung frowned at him, “You will never understand.”

Mark scowled, “You’re right I wouldn’t.”

“Taeyong…”

Taeyong waved his hands at them, “Honestly two you are like children and I’m the babysitter.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, “I’m not a baby.”

“You act like one,” Taeyong replied, his eyes staring hardly at her. She swallowed looking down, his aura always changes it was insane and yet when she knew it was an act most of the time, it still affects her.

“Leave,” he mumbled, his eyes soften and smiled sweetly at her, “Take care of the baby.”

Sooyoung nodded exiting the building and going into her car. “Where to miss?” said the driver.

She checked her phone, the time 7:43 pm. “Take me to the hotel, you know which one.”

The driver nodded and drove in silence. Mingyu had messaged her saying he was going to a meeting in Anyang, she frowned, he was being distant again yet she didn’t mind, sighing she messaged Baekhyun.

_I’m heading to the hotel, see you there~~_ \- Joy

***

It was the usual routine, Sooyoung walked up to the counter, booked the usual room and went up the elevator to the floor.

There she took off her shoes by the door, and walked bare feet to the bathroom unbuttoning her clothes dropping it like a trail until she reached the shower.

A hot shower made her feel so much better, she didn’t even manage to get a honeymoon because of what happened at the wedding, when Y/n had called she had no other choice but to cancel everything.

It was a disaster and now for this whole week she couldn’t believe how alone she felt, Mingyu was being distant as usual but Baekhyun was the same because of what happened to Chanyeol, it wasn’t her fault he betrayed Taeyong by conspiring with the Dragon.

She turned off the shower, her hands resting on her stomach. Was she truly ready to bring a child into this world, such chaos and yet she belong here.

Thanks to her father, she belong here, the Park Family always had and that’s why her mother ran away with her and remarried.

But she never loved Sooyoung, she always preferred her half breed children, the ones who were so naïve to everything around them. She wondered how her little sisters were doing.

Stepping out of the bathroom and putting on her robe, she was about to call room service on the landline but her phone rang instead.

“Baekhyun?” she said.

“Sooyoung, I’m in the elevator,” he replied, his voice sounding so soft and sweet over the line, she couldn’t help but smile. “Okay,” she said, “Bogoshipo.” I miss you.

She can actually see the smile on his face, he always had such an amazing smile.

“I miss you too…”

She ended the call dropping it on the bed and picking up the line, but before she call she stopped, the air around her felt abnormal and off. She turned and her eyes caught someone in all black, cap blocking their eyes and a dusk mask covering their nose and lips.

A 9mm silencer pointing at her, “Your Highness.”

Sooyoung stood there frozen in place, she wasn’t sure how to play this out, warning signs ringing in her head yet there was nowhere to run to. The voice she recognize so well. “Myoui?”

She pulled off the mask and Sooyoung clenched her jaw, “You work for Nakamoto, I should’ve known. Does Jinyoung know?”

“He doesn’t,” she said smiling, “But Chanyeol did.”

She frowned, of course he did, he was working for her. “Mina…” she said softly, resting her hands on her stomach, it was the only thing she could think of in order to survive or maybe buy enough time until Baekhyun comes.

She grinned, the same malice grin that the Rabbits have when they are torturing their suspects. “Gomen Sooyoung you were fun to watch.”

***

The elevator opened up and Baekhyun stepped out, walking towards the room he knew Sooyoung would be in, the card key in his hands.

“Sooyoung…” he said as he stepped inside.

There was no reply and when he turned he was hit with a jolt of horror. There lying there was the woman he love, a bullet to her head, scarlet blood flowing on the floor around her.

He collapsed on the floor, creeping towards her, his body shaking, his feelings so very numb at the sight. “Sooyoung…” he said softly, pulling her up to him, her eyes were open wide, staring at nothing, her hair damp from the blood and probably the shower she always take when she came to the hotel.

“Sooyoung!” he cried, pulling her closer to him, the tears streaming down his eyes onto her cold face.

***

“Hey it’s me… the job is done.”

“Good, return to Japan, I need you here. Things are going to get so very interesting.”

Mina grinned walking toward the black limousine in front of her, there was her ride, “Good, it’s so boring in Korea.”

A chuckle was heard over the line and when there was nothing else to say she threw away the disposable phone, opening the car door.

Japan, her home, she missed it so much and now something fun is about to happen, she can just feel it, grinning she told the driver to start driving. As they pull off a set of police vehicle arrive at the hotel.

Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> A/n: Follow my twitter account @michelle_cheekz for update on the rest of the coming chapters.


	22. Back Again

Darkness swept the city and although it was late the road buzzed with vehicles, on the sides as I walked along the pavement I passed people with broken dreams.

Everything was wrong in that moment, I felt it in the air as I stood there tugging my sweater to my body, a cigarette between my fingers, in that nightly atmosphere I felt worried.

Pulling the remaining of the cigarette, I discarded it and swallowed hard the second I spotted the black Mitsubishi. My phone rang causing my heart to leap just for a moment until I answered it.

I knew who it was and I wasn’t afraid just anxious.

“Yes,” I said witnessing the window of the car going down, there I saw a figure, his head not facing me but I saw the phone pressed against his ear, his lips moving the same moment as the speaker.

“Y/n L/n,” said Ten, the Master of Thailand. Even through the phone I felt this uneasiness. I now work under him, Taeyong had me transfer to Japan to be Ten’s… for now of course until I befriend the Master of Japan, Nakamoto Yuta.

Which I still don’t understand why me? I’ve been trained in all the skills Seahorse offers to recruiters, with many trainers: Chanyeol, Taehyung, Jungkook and hell even Mark. Now Ten had was my trainer and the things I’ve learnt from him can is to kill not befriend. Yet I ask ‘why me?’

“I’m listening,” I said, “You make me drag myself out in the cold evening just so you can talk to me on the phone?”

I saw his grin and it made my fist tightened around the phone, even though I don’t like his guts he’s still very attractive in a intimidating way almost like Taeyong but instead of Taeyong who will use a gun to kill you Ten will probably use poison and watch you choke on it and smile.

Sinister grin I saw and what he said made me want to go over and just kill him, plain and simple, “You’re mines I can do whatever I want with you.”

Instead I took a deep breath and sighed, “I’m not yours Ten.”

“For now.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to collect and deliver a shipment for me to someone _very special_.”

There, I thought, those were the words I wanted to hear, for almost three months I finally get what I want.

My body was suddenly on edge with excitement and fright, “To – to where?”

He lowered his head then turned as if someone was in the car with him and my guess there was but I didn’t know who.

“The location is already provided, not to you though, to someone else he’s… necessary.

“Necessary, odd choice of words,” I noted, “You still don’t believe I can do it, can you?”

He chuckled over the call, “No I believe after seeing your performance yesterday I very well believe in you Y/n.”

I felt the awkwardness sweeping through me. My so-called performance yesterday was not something he was supposed to witness.

I went to the club to cool out my mind, just sitting by the counter taking shots after shots, the music and the liquor was making my body feel relaxed and free.

I was off the pills, clean since I got to Japan but at times I could just feel so tempted to swallow something that would make my body numb to everything around me.

It was that moment of daydreaming that someone came to my side, a stranger, old and rough his hand touched my waist and said, “You look lonely dove, do you need company?”

I opened my eyes, my hands placing on his shoulder, bringing him closer to me, I bought him with my smile and pressed my lips near his ear, “Do I look like I fucking need company?”

He seemed taken aback and what I did next was something I didn’t thought I could’ve done, I took my pocket knife I kept with me, flipped it open and placed it in the soft part of his stomach.

A shallow wound but Mark would’ve been proud.

The screams of some people when they saw the blood and some bouncers came for me, they weren’t going to hit me I knew that, they tried to grab me instead but I was fast, I ran. It was this one guy who tried to hold me down when I was about to leave the club, he had me in a headlock, I couldn’t breathe, then out od desperation I bit down on his arm hard, he flinched back and I ran like hell.

It was that night I was in the shower trying to forget what happened I saw a video and pictures of me at the club sent by Ten, I knew he saw me and he knew what had happen.

Then he messaged saying he needed to see me and here we are now.

“That was a mistake.”

“A wonderful mistake I should add,” he said cheerfully.

“When should I pick up this – whatever it is you want me to deliver?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll text you the details.”

I rolled my eyes and when I was about to end the call he stopped me.

“Y/n…”

“Yes?”

“Wear something attractive tomorrow, you have to put on a show remember?”

I didn’t reply, ending the call and walking to which I came, hoping this wasn’t a scam because hell if it was Ten was in trouble.

***

[Jungkook]

The Arena was a tough crowd to persuade, being surrounded by a set of people mocking and screaming to let my opponent beat the shit out of me kind of hurt my feelings but it was their choice to bet on the big guy.

I managed to dodge most of his blows, the older and much bigger and stronger guy was slow and therefore I got him good with a quick duck and jab in a few soft spots. After toying with him for a while, steadily bouncing on my feet, grinning at the jeering crowd I finally decided this was enough entertainment, when he threw another punch I block, quickly jabbing his chest several times until his breathing cut, then a hit to the neck and he out cold.

And like always the crowd was stunned, that was always the best part, seeing their faces knowing they lost all of their fucking money.

I grabbed my towel stepping out of the ring. Threw the almost silent crowd I heard a voice, “I knew you would win.”

I turned to see who it was, a girl who definitely didn’t belong to this crowd, her short exposed clothes showed her pale skin with her arms crossed I couldn’t help but notice her teasing smile, that and her purple hair that was fixed into a messy bun.

“You bet on me?” I asked.

She smirked shrugging just a little, “You can say that.”

That made me chuckled, looking ahead I saw Taehyung in the back, he just arrived standing there dressed in a black suit, his hair grown back into a blonde mullet, when he met my eyes he motioned for me to come. I glanced back at the girl, “Excuse for a second miss…?”

She gave a charming smile, “I’m no miss, my name’s Kim Dahyun.”

“Kim Dahyun,” I said softly, then winking at her, “I have to go somewhere but I hope I see you again.”

“You will,” she replied, making me even more curious as to who she was. I chuckled staring at her for awhile just before turning back and walking to Taehyung.

Taehyung placed his hands in his pocket causally letting his body relaxed upon seeing me. “We found him,” he said through the roaring crowd.

Those words set me back into place, the towel I had in my hand I clutch tightly until I realized I can use my anger in a better way, I nodded slowly and placed the towel over my shoulder before placing my hand at the back of Taehyung’s head, my forehead bracing his and I grinned.

“Come on V, time to have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I guess the time period I last updated is the same time period of the last chapter. For more updates you can follow my twitter page @michelle_cheekz. 
> 
> Be ready for a roller coaster once again! ~~~


	23. The Delivery

I was waiting at the club for almost an hour now. Ten said I was going to get a delivery tonight but so far nothing, I tried messaging him but no response and I already knew calls were a dead end. The only call he’ll ever take is from his right hand or Taeyong no one else.

“Guy stood you up?” I looked up startled by hearing English and to my very surprise by a westerner. I folded my arms, “Yeah he did, he said he would arrive at five but…”

“Yikes,” he said, then placed a glass on the counter and began filling it.

“Here.” He pushed the glass towards me, “On the house.” I smiled taking the drink, it was towards my lips when I noticed from my side I saw someone came in. I lowered my glass, checking my phone once again seeing the last message Ten sent.

_Look out for the police._

“Something wrong?” asked the bartender.

I gave no reply, my eyes were on the guy who just walked in – he showed a badge to the bouncer, his eyes everywhere searching for someone and I frowned as they landed on mines.

The poor bartender caught me gaze and chuckled, “Your boyfriend?”

Again I didn’t say anything just watched the guy. A small smirk on his lips, his hands in his pockets as he approached me, I swallowed going to my waist to feel my gun strapped around me waist, I clicked the safety off and waited.

He slowed placing his gloved hand on the counter and tilting his head at me. “Y/n,” he said.

I almost forgot the bartender was there, he seemed to have his eyes plastered on us and I didn’t wanted anyone suspecting him or me. “You made me wait,” I said picking up my glass and sipping it, “That’s not the way you treat your girlfriend.”

He was silent, his eyes glancing at the bartender before straightening his shoulder and motioning his chin at him. “Thanks for keeping her company, she’s with me now.”

The bartender glanced at me and I waved him off, he chuckled muttering a small curse in Japanese that made me smile. The officer pulled a stool and sat next to me. “So you’re working for Seahorse?” I asked, studying him, “A Police officer?”

He rolled his eyes. “I forgot you’re new,” he said, his lips curling up in a teasing smile, “Seahorse has many connections Y/n.”

“Right…” I said, then leaning closer to him. “Why work for Ten?”

He glanced down at me, his words soft enough to get lost in the music, “I don’t. I work for Taeyong.”

I leaned back, “Undercover?”

He tilted his head, a lingering smile, “Just like you, the only difference is I infiltrate the Tokyo police service and your infiltrate the Dragon’s lair or his bed whatever works.”

I had the urge to punch him and he seemed to realize because of the small laughter escaping his lips. “So what’s the delivery?” I asked.

He smirked, “Delivery?”

“Yes,” I replied, suddenly annoyed, “Ten said I have to come and collect a delivery for someone special.”

He laughed, picking up my drink and placing it to my lips, “Doll, there’s no delivery.” He emptied the glass making my frowned. I shook my head, “I don’t understand? Then what am I even doing here?”

“To get to know me,” he replied.

I scowled, “Why? You’re not important.”

“I will be when you want help to escape after you bring down Nakamoto.”

I frowned turning away from him, I was frustrated I didn’t know why, all I wanted was to vent my anger onto something or someone. I glanced back, my eyes glaring at him. “What’s your name?”

“Yoo Kihyun,” he said.

“Korean,” I replied.

He shrugged, “Half. My mother was Japanese but my nationality is Korean. You?”

“American, Boston.” I said.

He chuckled shaking his head at me and I frowned. “What’s so funny?”

Shaking his finger at me, he replied, “You’re the first westerner to ever join us, congratulations.”

I gave me a forced smile, “Thanks but I was manipulated to join.”

“By who?”

I was silent. What sense did it make saying out the names or name if I just chose one person. I sighed, shaking my head at the thought of my friend, “No one.”

He nodded staying in deep thought as he stared at me. I stared at my empty glass thinking also, silence between the two of us seemed almost comforting. I looked up ready to tell him I was going to leave when my eyes caught sight of the bartender looking at us.

He looked away turning back to his job wiping glasses and packing the shelves. I frowned, glancing at Kihyun who didn’t realize anything. “Kihyun,” I whispered to him. He nodded and I called him closer with my finger and he leaned in.

“Yes?”

I cupped his face, he stared at me confused but it was too late to asked anything when I locked lips with him. He was startled, shocked but he didn’t protest for long. The kiss was fiery and intense enough for me to sell our roles to whoever that guy was that was staring at us. I pulled away, staring back at surprise yet hunger eyes of Kihyun. I smirked leaning to his ear, “That bartender is staring at us, I think he’s –”

Kihyun stopped me with another kiss that made me gasp. He pulled away fast, leaning into my ear, “I know, I figured when you kiss me.”

I grinned, biting my lower lip, “Is that all you figured out?”

He stared back at me, a smirk on his lips, “No, I figured out something else but I could be wrong. Am I wrong?”

I wet my lips, it’s been months since I let myself being seen vulnerable, my heart pounding against my chest so loud I felt dizzy just thinking about it. I couldn’t help but grin, leaning into his ear. I felt the heat around us rise, “No you’re not wrong.” Then I took his hands.

Finding a dark spot wasn’t difficult, no one bothered us especially when they were looking to be drunk and laid too. I didn’t wait for him to say anything. I already had my hands wrapped around his neck, my back braced to the wall why I pulled him closer, our lips locked, soft moans escape me as I felt the warmth of his tongue, we kissed hungrily and I felt the high of it all.

I felt like I was back with the rush of the underground society. Kihyun’s hands ran over my body, gripping and squeezing hard. His lips trailed down my neck, my shoulder making me gasped loud. I was going crazy with the thrill. I locked eyes with him and bit my lip, my fingers gripping his belt, “I haven’t done it in public before.”

He chuckled, “You really have been trained well.”

“No,” I said seriously, “I’m not seducing you. I just want you… before later tonight.”

Kihyun stared at me blankly, swallowing before stepping away. He passed his fingers through his hair before shaking his head at me. “Even if I wanted to, I just remember I can’t.”

I frowned, “Orders?”

He chuckled, “Yep.” Then he placed at hand on my cheek and I looked away. “Hey,” he called, then came closer, “Keep that frustration when the time comes.” He winked at me, “You’ll need it to play the role good.”

I scowled, “I’m being sold like a fucking sex slave you know that right.”

He nodded and I pushed him away but he held me down by my shoulders, “It maybe true but look at me Y/n.” I looked and he smirked, “You’ll get the chance to kill Yuta when the time comes.”

“What if I can’t? I’ve been training for it but what if I can’t kill him.”

Kihyun pulled me into his arms, he held me tightly and the warmth of his hug made me feel more relaxed than any kiss or sex. “Just stay strong Y/n, once your strong you’ll get through it all.”

***

[Jungkook]

The car pulled up to an empty house, one of ours to be precise. I turned to Taehyung as he parked the car, “He’s in there?”

Taehyung nodded. “My men saw him going inside, we have cameras install around it considering who was inside last.”

“Who’s that?” I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes holding a heavy stare, “Y/n, Jungkook.”

I was silent. It seemed everyone is still bent on finding her even though she’s clearly lost to us. Mark told me what happened, after waking up from consciousness three months ago it seemed like everything’s changed. Sooyoung was dead and Y/n is missing.

Mark and Taeyong searching for her quietly but the whole organization knows she’s wanted, the one who got away, the one who we let in to see all our secrets and let on the loose.

I was irritated that they won’t let me considering I know her inside and out. Instead they have me man haunting the last person to see Sooyoung.

“I don’t get it, why would he be here?”

“Maybe he thinks Y/n killed her,” Taehyung replied.

I got out the car and Taehyung followed. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt, glancing at Taehyung who comfortably placed in hands in his pockets. “I’m not getting this suit dirty,” Taehyung told me, “I’m not Mark.”

I smirked, “No you’re not.” Then I pulled him in with a deep kiss, it caught him off guard at first but it didn’t take long before our lips synced, a deep moan escaped him and I pulled away grinning. “You’re much more.”

Taehyung stepped away, wiping his mouth and glaring at me. “I hate when you do that.”

“What? Teasing you?”

Taehyung said nothing, ignoring me while he walked up to the house. I followed him, thinking about what he said before. Y/n would never kill Sooyoung, she was the only person she was loyal to. Y/n would rather die for Sooyoung that ever hurting her.

Something wasn’t right.

All the furniture was pushed to the concern of the living room, Baekhyun tied in the centre of the chair, he head hanging down.

Seeing a friend like this made me a bit sad. Seahorse was falling apart slowly, Sooyoung and Baekhyun was evident of that. I stepped closer to him, grabbing his dark hair to see his face bloody and bruised. “Your men beat the shit out of him,” I told Taehyung.

He hummed softly, folding his arms as he leaned up against the wall, “Well he was resistant.”

I studied his face, the marks seeming too much for someone like him, someone who could take out a ten persons with a piece of shard. “Not resistant enough,” I muttered.

Then stepped away, going to the kitchen and filling a small container full of water. I came back to see Taehyung staring at Baekhyun, his expression unreadable. “You okay?” I asked him.

He turned to me, his face rigid. “No, get this done I want to leave.”

I smiled, splashing the water on Baekhyun’s face. He gasped, breathing heavily looking around in panic until his eyes landed on Taehyung’s and his face hardened. “You? You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you.” Baekhyun tried to break free but he was tied down well, I glanced on Taehyung who stood there unaffected by him. I whistled getting Baekhyun’s attention, he scoffed, “Look who decided to join the living.”

I grinned, opening my hands wide at him. “Did you miss me?”

Baekhyun chuckled and I knelt down staring up at him, his smile forming into a frown as his eyes stared at me hard. “Why did you do it Baekhyun?” I asked softly. “Why did you kill her?”

Baekhyun expression was firm. “I didn’t kill Sooyoung, I loved her.”

“The security cameras would say otherwise.”

“They were tampered. She was dead before I reached.”

“Then why did you run?”

He was silent, I straighten up myself standing over him. “Why did you run Baekhyun?”

He didn’t say anything and I turned to Taehyung who was checking his watch, his eyes met mines and there was a silent words exchanged between us.

I struck him, his face turning to the side as blood escaped his lips. “Why did you run Baekhyun?”

He spat out the blood, turning back at me, “Fuck you Jeon.”

Another punch and he coughed, I grabbed his hair raising his head to look at me, his left eye was swollen. “Why did Taeyong’s men found the gun in your room, your fingerprints were all over.”

Silence.

I scowled, grabbing his jaw, “Answer me!”

Baekhyun grinned, his teeth red with blood. “You think anything I say would save me. The killer is already out there long gone by now.”

“And you think it’s Y/n?” Taehyung asked.

Baekhyun turned at him and frowned, “I’m not fucking talking to you.”

“Then talk to me then,” I said to him, “Baekhyun who do you think kill Sooyoung? What's the motive?”

“Who do you think?” he spat, “A lot of people wanted her dead. She held the most respect out of the whole society and not just by her charms, she was fierce.”

I let go of his hair and stepped away. I frowned, shaking my head at him, “So basically we’re screwed.”

Baekhyun laughed, “We were all screwed the second the four Masters started a civil war. Sooyoung’s plan for Y/n was to be an informant to her alone. You think she’s safe now that Sooyoung’s dead.”

“Informant?” I glanced at Taehyung who seemed shocked by the statement too. He straightened his posture frowning at Baekhyun, “Y/n ran away. That’s what Taeyong said.”

“He lied,” Baekhyun replied, “The less people knew the easier it is for her to infiltrate.”

“Infiltrate? Infiltrate what?”

Baekhyun smiled at me, “The Dragon’s society of course, she’s going to be his princess.”

I stood there motionless hearing his words, it gutted me like a knife to the point I like this overwhelming agony in me. I clenched my fist tight walking up to Taehyung who looked livid. “Should we trust him?” I asked.

Taehyung stared at me confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” I leaned closer to his ear, “Should we trust him to let him go? He will tell Taeyong that we know about Y/n.”

Taehyung frowned, “But Y/n’s out of our hands there’s nothing we can do to save her.”

“Nothing you can do,” I replied.

Taehyung stared disapprovingly at me. “Don’t,” he muttered, “You’ll get yourself and her killed. She doesn’t need you.”

“I still need to find who killed Sooyoung.”

“Let Mark deal with it,” Taehyung said, his hands gripped my shirt, “Your job is here you’re the new Master of Seoul Jungkook.”

I remained silent, weighing my options in my mind and I couldn’t figure out what was really the right thing to do.

“You better kill me now,” Baekhyun said.

I turned, tilting my head at him, “Why?”

He stared at me, “Because I’m going to kill Taeyong for getting Sooyoung killed. _Him_ and this fucking war that Ten poisoned him with, he’s the reason she’s dead.”

A loud gunshot went off. I stood there in shock seeing a bullet piercing Baekhyun’s head. I turned to see Taehyung holding the gun. I scowled, “Why the fuck would you do that?”

I grabbed his jacket and braced him to the wall, he didn’t fight back. “Why the fuck would you kill him Taehyung?”

His eyes calm, he didn’t even flinch when I grabbed him. He just shrugged. “You wanted him dead, I just save you time.”

I stared back at him blankly, turning back at Baekhyun to see him long dead. I frowned, “He could’ve been of used.”

“No,” Taehyung replied, “Like you said he will tell Taeyong that we know about Y/n. We can’t let them know we know about their plans.”

I nodded and Taehyung placed his hand on my shoulder comforting me. “Relax,” he said, “It’s going to be okay.”

I shook my head, turning to Taehyung. I cupped his face and held him close to me. “It’s not going to be okay Taehyung,” I whispered, “Yuta’s going to flay her when he finds out she’s undercover.”


	24. Honey-brown hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is unedited I hope you don't mind.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Ten complimented as I entered the car.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. My hands gripping around the overall jacket, covering my red dress, it was just like Ten to get something expensive and exposing, though it was long the slit at the side was high up my legs, the back exposed and barely covered. “It’s late at night, you’re planning on making me freeze to death.”

“No,” Ten said, “I’m planning on making you look pretty enough to get the Dragon’s attention.”

“Then he has poor taste in women,” I said.

Ten chuckled, shaking his head at me, “I find you look great Y/n, it’s the second you start speaking I find you unattractive.”

“Go to hell Chittaphon.”

“I plan to.”

The conversation ended there, Ten seeming staring at his tablet screen, strolling at it reading while I sat there my fingers shaking. Kihyun words still on my mind hours ago but I was sure it didn’t hold much effect on me.

Where we were heading was a mystery to me but Ten said it was an art expedition, something around my comfort zone which made me feel a bit calm but still worried about other things.

“Relax,” Ten said looking at me. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, soft kiss on my knuckles. The gesture made me exhaled. “If I didn’t think you’re ready I would’ve sent you back at Korea a long time ago.”

“Have you talked to Sooyoung yet? Have you told her anything about what we’re doing?”

He was stared at me, a long pause between both of us before he nodded, “I have and she approves.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Everything?”

“Everything,” he said, then glanced at my window and smiled, “We’re here.”

It was the first art museum I’ve ever been to and it held my expectations. Outside was the building looked almost like a dome, glass as the rooftop with a concert structure below. Ten placed his arm out at me and I took it, wrapping my hand around him and stepping onto the stairs. “This place is beautiful.” He chuckled, leaning into my hair, “Wait till you see inside.”

He was right about inside, it was gorgeous. A small waterfall in the middle a pool in the centre of the ground floor, we went around it, going to the desk counter and checking our names on the list and handing my coats. Conscious of my exposed back I pulled down my hair, it wasn’t long enough to hide anything but it still made me feel I wasn’t showing as much.

“Party is upstairs,” he told me, “But downstairs there are some arts but not much, I doubt the security will let you see anything.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I replied, with a shrug though I was a little bit disappointed.

We went on the elevator, opening to the second floor where as soon as the doors open orchestra music could be heard, standing around were dozens of people all dressed as sophisticated as us. “I may leave you to roam around by yourself,” Ten said to me when we entered the gala. I raised an eyebrow at him, “Why?”

“Because I have some business to attend to,” Ten replied. I frowned which made his lips curled up in a smile. “If I didn’t know any better I’ll say you’re disappointed.”

I scoffed, “Please Ten even if the world ends you’ll be the last person to be in my bed.”

“Please Y/n as beautiful as you are, I’m afraid girls don’t tempt me.”

I laughed, “You’re serious?”

“Yes,” he said.

I shook my head in disbelief. I wouldn’t have even guessed Ten was gay just by the way he flirts with me. It must have been just for tease. Before I could add anything to our conversation Ten muttered an excuse me, leaving my side and joining some guest huddled together in a conversation.

I let out a heavy sigh, going to the refreshment table and trying a few of the pastries and fruits. The expedition was as any, art hung all around the room as people stood around either admiring it or just simply in conversation and while the beautiful symphony played in the background some guest waltz to it.

It was like any other and I felt nervous being there. Seahorse had many layers to it. The rich and wealthy stood at the top, the ones that controlled the pieces on the chess boards, the ones in this room right now and the Masters.

The second layer, people like Namjoon, Baekhyun and Taehyung, they were the ones who seemed less of a treat and yet so important and valuable because they’re clever and industrious.

The third is the hired guns basically – Jungkook, Mark, Chanyeol. They’re the ones that get their hands dirty.

The fourth are the pawns – everyone who is being used by Seahorse – the people basically, it could be anyone, everyone. However believe that they’ll get what the desire by joining will definitely be used.

I had to admit, I felt like that.

Standing around these people I knew I was out of place, my life before this was living off quick clash, my own art and maybe selling a few remedies with Liam my ex.

“Konbanwa.” _Good evening. _I turned to my side and see a tall, good-looking guy standing besides me. He stood there his head tilted playfully to the side, his honey brown hair combed neatly. He was dress to kill, his black tuxedo doing him incredible justice and I had to admit I still wasn’t awed by any of this. I got used to see some many attractive people since I joined Seahorse that I think it gotten flat for me. I was unimpressed and he realized this because he grinned, shaking his head at me. “I see, you don’t look swayed.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, “Should I be?”

He chuckled, “No, no I like that you’re not awestruck makes this party less boring for me.”

I laughed, glancing around the place, no one paid attention to us, we were at the back of the gala whilst everyone just huddled chatting their lives away. “I guess I’ll have to agree with you on that,” I admitted.

He smiled, then whistling to a waiter to come, he did lowering his tray at him as he collected two glasses of champagne. He handed me one and I took it smiling. “To this awful party,” he toasted. I held my glass in the chair and smiled, “Cheers.”

We sipped and stood there in silence, I tapped my glass watching the art around. I had to admit they were beautiful pieces, some with just extraordinary colours that all seemed layered with emotions. “It’s not all that bad,” I said to him.

He looked down at me confused, “What do you mean?”

I shrugged pointing at the painting up ahead, “Those paintings make it exciting for me.” He furrowed his eyebrows at me and I looked away blushing. “I like art,” I admitted.

“Really? And you like those?”

I nodded, sipping my champagne. He studied me, “Why?”

I bit my lower lip, unsure if I should say anything. I never like commenting on other people’s art, even if I know personally it’s wonderful it still felt odd. “Because…” I said nervously, my eyes landing on the paintings. “I feel like the artist really knew why he painted them.”

“And why’s that?” he asked softly.

I looked up at him and saw his appearance, he seemed almost worried to hear what I have to say. “To confuse people,” I replied and without thinking I strolled towards the paintings.

He followed behind and I looked carefully at my favourite one, a humanoid face with two different coloured eyes, blue and red. The face fitted like a broken mirror with the pale colours of yellow and green mixing with a violent red and blue in it. “I like this one because it confuses people. At first I thought for sure the painter was drawing a monster that looked like a man but with the colours I think it’s the opposite. It’s like I don’t know. He’s broken yet so perfectly fixed.” I stared up at the stranger as he stared at the piece, his eyes gave nothing away.

“Is that all?”

I shook my head, smiling nervously, “I don’t want to go on.”

He glanced at me, “Why not? You’re actually pretty good at this.”

I awkwardly hug myself, “I don’t feel comfortable. It’s like I’m judging someone’s emotions, while if I were them I would feel anxious letting people examine my art and comment on them.”

“Maybe that’s what he wants,” he said.

“Maybe,” I replied. Then I scoffed thinking about my own art work, “I have to admit, I do show my art but I’m never there when they criticise, this guy must be brave.”

He chuckled, shaking his head at me. “Brave, maybe.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “You know him?”

He nodded, “I do.”

“Really?” I smiled, “Who is he?”

“Me,” he said, then gesturing around the gala, “These are some of my paintings.” Then he pointed at the my favourite piece, “And it is my most recent.”

I stood there embarrassed, bowing down respectively as I apologized, “I swear I didn’t know. Moushi wakenai.” _I feel terrible. _

“It’s okay really,” he said chuckling. “And you don’t need to be so formal with me.”

“But I don’t know your name,” I admitted.

“Really? I thought I did introduce myself earlier, my name is –” His phone rang and he stopped himself, going into his pocket. “Gomen,” he said, “I have to take this.”

He left, answering the phone. I saw from the back view of him his posture changed, his relaxed state was straightened, his other hand placing in his pocket as he held his phone firmly to his ear.

When it ended, I thought he was going to come back but he walked away heading towards the elevator door. It opened and he stepped into it, from afar I saw his demeanour changed, it was serious and as the elevator closed his eyes met mines only for him to look away.

***

I managed to get Ten to call one of his men to take me back at my hotel. The party itself was getting boring and though the paintings were amazing to look at I still felt out of place considering I just met the owner of those art pieces.

The next day I woke up earlier than I imagine, checking my phone to see Ten messaged me: _I’m going out of the country for a while, I’ll have my men take care of you. Don’t do anything stupid._

I cursed looking at the message in disbelief and shock. How could he just decide to leave in a middle of my mission? I still haven’t met the Dragon or anyone as close to him to get me in.

“What the hell am I suppose to do now?” I asked out loud. I tried the impossible and call him but like I expected no answer. I reply to his message, waiting for a response but I got none.

Sighing I went about doing my usual day routine, I worked out, shower. I wanted to order room service to eat but that felt too lonely for me considering the months I’ve been either by myself or with Ten. So I decided to go to third floor for brunch, eating around people didn’t sounded as awful and when the elevator door opened to my surprise there weren’t much people to begin with.

I stepped onto my eyes staring at the luxury of the dinner room. It wasn’t the first time I was here, I had a lot of time admiring the elegant beauty of the place when I was forced to have breakfast with Ten months ago. My eyes lingered around the hall as I walked around slowly deciding where to sit. But it wasn’t the perfect spot that made me froze, I saw to my very amazement a mop of honey brown hair. He was dressed causally, having coffee while his eyes stared below through the glass wall.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the chance of ever seeing him again. The idea seeming to fire warnings in my head but I ignored it walking towards him.

He heard my footsteps, confused he turned and I saw the stun in his eyes when he saw me. A shy smile crept up my lips when I reached his table. “I didn’t think I would see you again,” I said.

He smiled back. “Honestly me too,” he admitted. Then he gestured me to sit and I did. “Are you hungry?” he asked signally the waiter to come.

I nodded, “Starving.”

He chuckled and I picked up the menu my eyes already deciding what to take before I even see it. When the waiter came he took my order leaving as soon as he came.

I glanced at the honey-hair, his eyes were staring at me an unreadable expression on his lips. “How is it –” I asked leaning over the table, “- that you happen to be in the same hotel as I am.”

He shrugged, his eyes searching mines. “Maybe you’re following me,” he said, no hint of a humour in it. I shook my head, “No I’ve been in this hotel for three months I’ve never seen you and I have a keen talent of noticing out of the ordinary people.”

He raised his eyebrow, “So I’m not ordinary.”

“I don’t know,” I replied with a shrug, “Are you? Because –” My eyes lingered around the room to see three men peeking stares at us. They all were dressed in business attire. “Those bodyguards say otherwise.”

I grinned realizing I got him by the hook, a flash of surprise appearing over his face only to disappear quickly.

The waiter came back with my breakfast and placed it down and I saw a smile lingering on his lips. “You’re a smart girl.”

“Not smart enough,” I admitted. I should have guessed it a long time ago but I wasn’t sure if I was right. “You work for the Dragon, don’t you?” 

He tilted his head at me. “You know about Seahorse.”

My hands unconsciously reached for the nape of my neck and he noticed nodding slowly at me.

“You seem surprise,” I said. His inquisitive eyes studied me, shaking his head he spoke, “I am. I have to admit I never heard of you. What’s your title?”

I pulled my lips in, unsure if I should really say it to him. I swallow, avoiding his eyes. “The Dragon Princess,” I said. I glanced up at him and saw his posture tensed. “Odd title,” he remarked, then placed his cup to his lips. I nodded slowly, “I was given it because dragons are my favourite animal.”

He scoffed, “They don’t exist though.”

I shrugged, “I like to think they do. That’s why I paint them every chance I get, to bring wake them up.”

To my surprise he didn’t laugh at me nor gave an ill remark at my impossible goal, he just stared and it seemed like his mind was far off in thought to even give a single response.

I went on eating my breakfast, too hungry to care about the guy in front of me. The silence seeming to weigh over us but I wasn’t forcing him to stay, the waiter came to take my plate and his empty cup. I sipped my coffee looking at him as his eyes stared down at the traffic below. “What’s your name?” he asked finally. I placed my cup down, placing my elbows on the table and leaning forward, “What’s yours?”

He reflected my movements and taking my hands. The gesture sent a shockwave through me, his hands were immense and yet delicate to hold, he ran his fingers over mine and I shivered finally my pulse rise. A smiled curled up his lips when he noticed my reaction. “You don’t want to know who I am,” he replied.

I felt the anticipation in me rising, the warning signals going off in my mind yet I couldn’t force myself to pull away and run. I was lost in a trance. “Just tell me,” I said, feeling the pulse on my neck beating. His eyes left mines and glanced down at my lips. “Y/n L/n,” I whispered softly making him hum. “My name’s Y/n L/n.”

He nodded, pulling his hands away from me and leaning back into his sit. He sighed, passing his finger through his honey-brown hair. “Nakamoto Yuta,” he said looking at me, “The Dragon.”

I stiffened upon hearing that. His name ringing in my ears but yet it seemed like it wasn’t registering in my mind. The warning signals were right, I knew it was him yet I devoted my attention to my doubts, thinking he could just be the right hand man.

“Surprise?”

“I’m… I’m not sure,” I admitted softly.

He sighed, pushing back his chair avoiding my eyes as he stood. “I’ll leave you be,” he muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows at him as he walked away from me.

Nothing about this was what I expect. I felt betrayed by my own thoughts, my own body as I felt in hollowness in me. I stared at the back of him, my eyes narrowing at the odd red peck on his back.

I grimaced, pushing away my seat fast as I realized it wasn’t a peck at all. “Yuta!” I screamed. He turned, the dot aiming to his forehead. I rushed him throwing him down fast and the bullet pierce through the glass wall.

It scattered, people screamed and I looked down at Yuta to see him shocked and confused. “Y/n?” he said. I didn’t had time to answer him, I turned around looking at where the shooter might be. From a far there was someone hurrying off from a building. “There!” I pointed. Yuta’s men started firing but it was no use. I frowned, leaving them to deal with him while I head for the shooter.

The elevator felt slow, considering the adrenaline rushing through my body. I ran out the second it opened, hurrying out of the hotel and onto the streets. I scanned around for the shooter. People around me didn’t bother to gave me a second look as I ran down the street.

For a moment I thought for sure I lost him in the crowd or maybe he never really left the nearby building but then I saw someone walking out from a skyscraper in a hurry.

A woman dressed in black leather, her hair tied up in a ponytail and she wore a black cap and sunshades. She scanned her area, her eyes looking everywhere I tried to go unnoticed but she spotted me and ran. I went after her.

We sprinted down the street until she ran across the road and I did the same, car almost hitting her as she turned around to see me avoiding being road kill. “Yamero!” I yelled as she made it across. _Stop!_

She did, slowly her pace to a full stop and I slowed my tracks walking up to her, I reached for my gun but she already turned around with hers in her hand. I froze, panting heavily. “I thought I recognize your voice,” she said taking a few steps towards me. She pulled off her glasses and clicked her gun, “Hello Y/n.”

I frowned, “Mina?”

She grinned as I straightened feeling the adrenaline in me wearing out. “Why are you in Japan?” I asked.

She shrugged, “That’s my business hon.” Then she smirked, “I had to admit you’ve gotten good for these past few months, almost as good as me.”

“Did Taeyong send you?”

“No,” she replied then tilted her head at me, staring at me. “My god you don’t know.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Know what?”

She laughed lowering the gun down, “Sooyoung’s dead, Y/n.”

“What?” I stepped closer to her. “What do you mean dead? How?”

She chuckled, raising back the gun at me. “Simple,” she said, her finger on the trigger, “I killed her.”

She started firing and I ran for cover behind a parked car. The loud gunshots sent people near us screaming and running for cover. I pulled my gun out, waiting for her to stop. My mind seeming so overwhelmed by everything that was happening that I couldn’t think straight, the firing stopped and I turned to aim but she was already far. I ran after her only to stop when I saw her enter a car.

It was too late to fire and I cursed the frustration in me becoming tenfold. I wasn't sure what I should be feeling, grief for the lost of my best friend or anger because I let her killer get away.

I chose the latter, venting my anger at the already wrecked car Mina fired at, I screamed aiming my gun at it and firing out my ammo until it was empty, then I put it away and started punching the metal multiple times until I was sobbing from my bruised knuckles.

It was when the sirens I heard I got back my senses, taking a deep breath in I ran away from the scene.


	25. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this story and haven't given up hope for a conclusion then I thank you because right now even though I'm on Hiatus I do plan on finishing it out.
> 
> So again thank you :)

[Mark]

There was a private meeting happening in the White Lotus. I wasn’t aware until Vernon told me he saw Taeyong going upstairs in the private lounge alone without guards and cameras to see what was happening.

“Did he tell you who he was meeting?” Vernon asked. He had that curiosity of a cat and a smile so playful though even him can be dangerous.

He wore a blue shirt and black jeans, the shirt unbuttoned lower than usual, a new tattoo he possibility got peaking through. Around his neck made me raised an eyebrow, a neck collar with sliver chains clipped on, if I didn’t know he was an I.T expert under Namjoon I would’ve guessed he was a operator or maybe an labourer.

I frowned at him, “Even if I did, why would I tell you?”

He grinned, tilting his head playfully. “Come on Mark you two are like brothers, you look up to him, he _trust_ you.” The emphasis made me wanted to stab him. I gritted my teeth, cracking my neck in irritation, he stepped back a small chuckle escaping his lips knowing that he pulled a nerve, however I didn’t let him relish in that for too long. “Shouldn’t you be working on tracking Mingyu, he’s been MIA since Joy’s death.” Vernon scowled, turning his head away from me, the anger in him now taking over his features.

“That bastard can’t be found, it’s frustrating me,” Vernon growled.

“Good it’s your fault anyways that he disappeared.” I placed my rabbit mask on, tilting my head to the side. I saw Vernon glanced back, my mask making him swallow. “That fucking thing is creepy.”

“I know.”

“I wouldn’t have thought Jungkook and you, the black and white rabbit would now be the right and left hand of Lee Taeyong. I genuinely thought Jungkook would get killed in Japan and you –” He narrowed his eyes at me trying to read the emotions I let out through my pupils though it was too dark to see anything. Whatever Vernon thought of me was nothing I care about. I was about to walk away when he spoke, “I always thought Y/n would kill you.”

Mentioning her name startled me, I turned back staring at him dumbfounded, he smirked taking a sip of his glass before saying another word. “That’s right,” he said with a one shoulder shrug, “I always thought she would pull a trigger to your head, considering she hates you.”

I nodded thinking hard on that, it’s not entirely wrong about what he said. Y/n left South Korea with little affection for me, I doubt if we cross paths again it’ll be any pleasant. She never liked me and well I never wanted to be liked. I walked away from Vernon not giving him the privilege of baiting me again.

I knew I should have respected Taeyong’s decision to have the meeting alone but seeing that Vernon got under my skin I couldn’t have stopped myself from opening the door.

My eyes catching sight of Taeyong, he was leaning on the couch, he wore a long black trench coat over his suit, his mask resting besides him on the couch. It was a gift by Sooyoung, a bronze Oni Tiger mask she got from a time spent in Japan. It was meant to show his power like how so many of us do when the White Lotus members are gathered. Now he hardly ever wears it considering after Sooyoung’s death he has changed. For better or for worse, I was afraid of him now.

Taeyong eyes were hard and cold when they met mines, he straightened his posture his grim face turning darker. “Mark,” he said, his tone clearly stating I wasn’t welcomed.

I stepped in however glancing at the guest – a woman with rabbit mask over her face, only it was golden and more feminine, her long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, she was dressed in black leather jumpsuit like a biker. She placed her hand on her waist, where her gun was strapped same time I had my hands at my waist too ready to draw.

She turned to Taeyong and spoke, “I thought I told you I’ll talk you _alone_.”

I took off my mask, glancing at Taeyong who was obviously furious. He glared at me as if to say ‘fix this or you’re dead. I raised my hands in the air, surrendering, her gun was drawn. “He didn’t go against his word, I acted on my own.” She glanced at Taeyong then back at me, then finally she spoke to me.

“Minhyung?”

She put away her gun and her hand went to her face removing her mask.

That’s when I noticed her, it’s been years yet she still had that doll like feature, the murderous eyes and those beautiful red lips that smile when she’s about to kill. Lisa walked up to me, a smirk on her lips, “It’ has been awhile Lee.” Her English was strangely beautiful, more improved that I remembered, I was too stunned to speak and seeing her brought back the days we were all friends. She turned to Taeyong who leaned against the couch his posture relaxed now. “Taeyong you didn’t mention Minhyung being your left hand.”

“I didn’t think I should, knowing Project Rabbit’s history.”

She turned at me, her expression grim now and I felt the same pain too remembering the failure of a mission we had. Six Military Operatives assign to lunge a coup in North Korea. We were played, someone leaked information out to China, they interfered and three were killed and the other three well look at us now.

Jungkook and I were veterans on the streets again. Young, skilled but no family other than each other, he relied on his angry fighting to earn cash until Namjoon found him while I went darker.

Unlike Jungkook who was invited by Namjoon and trained under Taeyong, I was invited by Jinyoung, a hired killer like myself and was never trained. I earned by place by being loyal to no one but Seahorse. Taeyong noticed and I became his left hand man.

Lisa – well she was different, lost the woman she loved during the time she was offshore and when the mission failed she was ruined, went Italy and died in a car chase.

But here she was alive which doesn’t make sense.

“That was the past, right Minhyung,” she said to me. I frowned, “I thought you were dead.”

“I am,” she replied finally sitting down on a single couch, a smirk on her lips as she placed one leg over the other seductively, “I’m a ghost operative.” She glanced at Taeyong and me, pointing, “No one knows am I alive except the two of you now. I have no name, no birth, no record of existence now. I go by the code: Wrath.”

“Like the seven deadly sins,” I pointed out.

She smiled, “Exactly.”

“And I’m guessing there are six more of you. Females?”

“Guess all you want Mark you know I was train not to spill state secrets.”

“Then why are you here?” I asked, clearly not understanding it. If she had put in so much energy to go into hiding then why was she out in the open now, talking to Taeyong the Master of Korea.

“I was…” She trailed off and turned to Taeyong. He cleared his throat and straightened up looking at Mark, no angry in his eyes just solemnness. “I want her to track Ten and… kill him.”

“But he’s on our side,” I noted. Though I never liked the manipulative bastard I wasn’t wrong about that.

“Not any more, it’s clear he’s against Seahorse, against me. I want him dead and Wrath here is the only one who can do it without tying it up with us, an old favour right?”

She nodded, “You helped us, I’m helping you in return, there will be no traces linking to you.”

“Why not kill the Phoenix or the Dragon instead, easier to kill the two heads that started this all.”

“No,” Taeyong growled, the glare in his eyes burning through me, “I want Ten dead for what he did.”

“And what did he do?” I asked. I expected Taeyong to kill me then and there for being so defiant but I was concern and worried about his choices, his very scary and brutal choices that I second-guess everything he did now.

Until he spoke that is.

“He hired someone to kill Sooyoung.”

***

The police cars surrounded me and with all my lost of breath and tiredness from running I thought this is where I’ll finally be caught.

One of the officers came out and staring at me, a revolver in his hands as he shout in Japanese at me, my brain so exhausted I barely process what was happening, another came out and another.

I saw them try to approach me, I pulled out the empty gun from my waist, more yelling at me as they think I was going to fire at them. They would be right if it was loaded, as a member of the Seahorse, getting arrested is like being dead. You choose the latter.

And I did, I raised the gun knowing they would fire at me, I was ready to die, my eyes close as I thought I would never avenge Sooyoung’s death for being so reckless with my emotions. I failed the mission, I failed my best friend and her society.

A gun shot went off but nothing hit me, I opened my eyes to see the police raided by other men, a car pulling up so fast by my side and the door opening. Yuta came in view yelling at me, “Get in!”

I didn’t hesitated, I jumped it and the car sped off before I could even close the door.

Behind us was a gun fight, Police going down as their revolvers emptied and Yuta’s men emptying bullets in the police vehicles. “Stop it,” I said to him.

He turned to me, confused, “They’re going to chase us until we’re found.”

“Then let them try, but don’t kill them. They are your people, _good_ people.”

His eyes studied mines for a moment and then he nodded going on his phone and ordering his men to stop. The conversation wasn’t long, I understood bits and pieces since he was muttering. When he was done he looked back at me and sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. “You shouldn’t have went after her. Mina has always been a wild, manipulative girl though her name sounds delicate she was nothing of the sort.”

I nodded, pulling my lips tightly inward, suppressing the desperation I felt to cry and be held. I felt the touch of his hand resting on mines, it startled me making me look at me. “What did she say to throw you off?” he asked, the concern in his voice made my mind have a headache. The thoughts and ideas of him being a terrible person again was toss out of the window as I was faced with someone entirely different.

“She…” I trembled and he pulled me closer, one arm around me while the other on my cheek, everything about it was wrong, my mind was against it entirely but my body reacted like he was the magnet and I the metal. I was being pulled by his force and I couldn’t stop myself. “She killed someone close to me,” I whispered. The tears streamed down my cheek. He stared at me silent only to nod his head. “You grief, that’s not the way of this world.”

“I’m loyal to her as she invited me.”

“Her?” He stared at me for a moment, his eyes searching mines, “Park Sooyoung invited you didn’t she?”

How Yuta figure it out I wasn’t sure, his question made me stunned, staring at him with fear in my eyes, my heart racing thinking how this could go disastrous in any moment.

“Yes,” I answered.

“Then you know Jeon Jungkook.”

Hearing that name bought back a different surge of emotions, with Chanyeol it was a empty feeling in my chest knowing he was a mole, working for the Dragon in secret. His death was something I couldn’t stop.

With Taehyung it was just lust and I missed the warmth of him at times.

However Jungkook was a hurricane of emotions. I don’t even know if he’s alive I was always too afraid to ask Ten.

I nodded avoiding his gaze, “Jungkook trained me, as well as a few others.”

“I see.” He nodded like his was taking note of everything I said, I bit my lips hoping he wouldn’t bring up Taeyong but it was inevitable.

“Jungkook was…” His eyes gazed at his wrist, there I saw a few scars under his open palm and I gulped seeing how deep they were. The only thing I could think of was why would he do something like that to himself.

“Jungkook was a good friend until circumstances made him leave.”

“Like what?”

He turned to me, his eyes stone cold. Yuta at that moment seemed like a complete different person. “Like his betrayal.”


	26. The Nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad not posting as often as I should. I hope you all forgave me. It's not that I don't have any idea what to write, it just I'm not inspired again to even sit down to do it. Work has me exhausted and even on my days off I'm constantly busy, I do want to finish this story so bad, I have so much to complete it's crazy! 
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts, feedback is always something I look forward to :)

“Are you tired?”

I glanced to my side to see Yuta looking at me. Since we got to the safe house I hadn’t realized I was glazing away the whole time through the window. It was nervousness and yes I guess I was tired because of the long day. The sun was setting over the Tokyo skyline, the buildings only partially blocking it from my view. We were almost out of the city, a small apartment house in the area. Upstairs had a family which for the moment had me worried until I saw the tattoos peeking out of their clothing.

Seahorse in Japan was completely different, unlike Korea where it’s mostly business investments and underground trading as well as the nightly exports and imports, Japan had gangs of all kinds and Seahorse controls it all.

The tattoos were indicator of which gang you belonged to but also it was the type of tattoo that shows they are Seahorse, the snake dragon, a green fiery beast that covers the entire back. I’ve seen it in some clubs when I’m with Ten but now that I spotted it within the family I realize that Yuta had this specifically design for emergencies like this.

I stepped away from the window rubbing the back of my neck, thinking hard of what can be happening with the members in Korea, with Jungkook, Mark and Taeyong. The only three I really trust since I’ve left there.

Yuta seemed to realize I wasn’t going to answer his question and got up, sighing heavily as he took off his shirt. I froze, staring at him as he tosses it away. “I think it’s best if we both rest,” he muttered, “I’m going to sleep.” He walked passed me and opened one of the doors only to slam it shut on his way in. I flinched thinking how odd it was that I was with him.

How odd it was that he hadn’t place a bullet to my head because I was under Taeyong and Jungkook, he knew Jungkook someone he placed his trust in and got betrayed, and yet he still wanted me around.

What kind of luck is this?

I decided it was best if I slept too but I didn’t wanted to rest on a bed knowing I’ll drift off in a deep slumber, instead I took the couch and napped until I heard a banging on the door.

I got up, unsure whether or not I should answer it so I decided to wake Yuta.

When I entered the room I saw him on his side, his back towards me, I heard his breathing, it was soft and slow and when my finger barely touch his back, he turned so fast moving straight up and a gun pointing at me. He glared at me and I froze like a deer in headlamp, I swallowed feeling my heart pounding against my chest. “Who the fuck you are?” he asked studying my behaviour.

“Yu-Yuta it’s me, Y/n.”

“I don’t know who you are?” he replied and I was absolutely confuse, I tried to think of something. “The ball,” I said, “The painting remember that? I’m the girl who you met and this morning before Mina tried to kill you. We talked, remember? I’m – I’m the Dragon Princess.”

“Princess?” he lowered his hand, his eyes seemed to be processing what I was saying and then he pulled me, I collapsed in his arms and he wrapped them around me hugging so tightly that for a moment I couldn’t breathe anything but his scent alone. He smelt like the ocean breeze, a sweet, vivid smell of what being by the shore feels like and I swallowed at the feeling, wanting to hug back but my arms were locked in his grip.

“Gomen,” he whispered in my ear, “Sometimes I forget, I’m sorry.”

I looked up at him, “It’s okay.”

He smiled and removed some strands of hair from my face, I gulped, my heart pounding, a lot of emotions were swirling up, fear, lust, anger and pity for this one person. I had to fight it, removing his hand, “There’s someone by the door, they were knocking hard. I think – I think they know you’re here.”

Yuta frowned, “That’s impossible though, no one knows I’m here except a few of my men.”

“And except me of course.”

Hearing that voice startled me, I didn’t think I’ll hear it ever again to be honest. Ten stood there, leaned against the doorframe wearing the most causal of clothes I’ve ever seen him in, a red leather jacket, black ripped jeans and biker boots, he had his signature smile on his lips, clearly liking the idea of me with Yuta being this intimate.

But when I saw him I scowled, pulling away and grabbing the gun from Yuta. I aimed it at him and he didn’t even blink at me, just smirk.

“Tell me Ten,” I said casually to him, “Did you happen to know Mina was going after Yuta.”

***

[Taeyong]

Relaxing seemed secondary when I was in a mess hall with the other Masters of Korea. So jumbled together but still shouting across to each other from the table. It seemed to me the older ones had more to say while the younger ones looked at me, quiet and humble waiting to hear when I speak.

I hadn’t spoken since I entered the room. I was waiting on someone who still hasn’t showed up and it was getting on my nerves.

The headache I had seemed to make the rage in me even worse now and I leaned back in my chair, drumming my fingers on the table, Namjoon glanced at me observing my posture only to fixed the rimmed of his glasses and check his watch.

“Perhaps we should start the meeting, they aren’t getting anymore patient.”

Minghao who was next to him snicker muttering a slander under his lips in Chinese, it caught my attention and he turned, his dark eyes seemed to know I caught on to what he said.

“You’re right,” I said to him. Namjoon at first thought it was him until he turned to see Minghao with a slight smirk on his lips. I got up, fixing my cufflink and muttering as I watched the older men around me argue nonstop, “They suppose to be patient.”

I was about to speak when the doors open revealing Jungkook, he didn’t wear a suit like he was suppose to instead he was dressed in all black, jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and gloves. The kind of clothing he would wear on a night job.

It was nine in the morning, he didn’t look tired but I had a feeling Jungkook didn’t slept in hours.

He shot me a bunny smile, bowing down his head in apology and I clenched my jaw. “What took you so long?”

“Complications, I’ll explain to you what happen later. Also…” He looked up at me, his expression sober as he spoke, “We need to talk.”

If it was anyone else I would’ve tell them no but the past few months Mark and Jungkook seemed to be the only ones who could get me to hear and listen to them.

I nodded at him and he joined his seat besides me, sitting opposite Namjoon who shook his head disappointingly at Jungkook. “Late isn’t suppose to be in your role Jungkook as a Master of Seoul –”

“I’m not obligated to answer you Namjoon,” he said and then tilted his head at him with a smile, “Even if so many years ago you invited me in Seahorse.”

Namjoon smiled, the kind of smile that seemed to approve of how Jungkook spoke to him and I would’ve been confused but I forgot Namjoon was a different all together and how he was with Jungkook I had no reason to step in.

My attention turned to the others in the room, the place had quiet down and I can finally feel the headache easing. I frowned at them, “It seemed for a moment none of you were going to stop shouting.”

They remained silent, some grunted but others look away as if they were guilty and I glanced at Minghao who smiled slyly at me as if he read my thoughts. They were all cowards and they knew it, old fucking cowards.

“No?” I said, “Nothing else to add. Did you all suddenly become dumb?”

One stood up, Park Young-shil “Forgave me Taeyong but –”

“Did I ask you to fucking get up?” I replied. The older man swallowed, clearly upset and when he sat back down I saw the blood rose to his head, angry and upset. I almost laughed at his ignorance.

“Well?” I asked, “You can talk… also I am_ your_ Master.” I gestured for him to speak and when he turned around looking at everyone in the group the younger Masters grinning mockingly at him, he lowered his head. “My apologies… Master.”

I smiled, “Good.” Then I turned to Minghao and signal for him to get up. He, liked Lisa, was someone I didn’t think I’ll ever reach out to but he was needed in times like this.

He was an old friend of Mingyu, someone who can help find that bastard and maybe put a bullet in his head.

“This is Xu Minghao.”

“A Chinese?” Jungkook said, leaning back in his chair with a smile, “Interesting.”

Minghao bowed his head respectively at Jungkook before looking up at him with a mischievous smile. It reminded me so much of Ten it was uncanny.

“Yes Jungkook, he’s Chinese but an ally, we need that if we have to win this war.”

“A war you created,” added someone.

“Who said that!” Namjoon yelled, he got up from his sit in protest but I stopped him with my hand risen, Namjoon froze, swallowing hard and falling back down in his place lowering his head in silence.

I was angry.

It was embarrassing to have men who at the table will disrespect you when you have guest. Minghao smirked, looking at me with a devilish expression before he switched so easily sighing and shaking his head in disappointment. I thought my uncle trained you to be a better master Taeyong. You disappoint me.

I said nothing and then he smiled, leaning his head playfully to the side, “Do you want my help?”

I clenched my jaw and just nod. With a blink of an eye Minghao unclipped the blade from his sleeves and toss it so fast it hitting Master Lee Soon-jae straight in the head, a tiny stream of blood ran down his face. I guess he was the one who spoke out of term, if not and whoever it was I’m sure they know there place.

I turned to the bodyguard who stood by the door, “Inform his successor immediately.”

The bodyguard nodded and went to his wrist speaking the orders while I nodded at Minghao would bowed back and sat down, Jungkook was grinning at what happened, enjoying the meeting since most of the time it was usually boring. I was glad he liked Minghao’s methods.

“As I was saying, Minghao is an ally who will help us. He’s… well skilled as you can tell. He’s my Master’s nephew.”

“Nephew then why isn’t he Master?” asked Mark with an eyebrow raised.

Minghao snorted, “You think it’s wise for _a Chinese_ to be in charge of Korea.”

“No,” Namjoon replied, leaned forward, “But other than your nationality you wanted to be Master?”

Minghao stared at Namjoon and shrugged, “Responsibility wasn’t my thing at that time. Still isn’t, I prefer action.”

“Is that why you joined the killing club,” Jungkook asked teasingly, he dangled his finger at him before tilting his head at the guy, “Are you an assassin?”

Minghao smiled, “No, I’m dead.”

“Is that suppose to be a joke?” Taehyung spoke, his voice deep and almost threatening. Minghao grinned, “If you think it is, then by all means.”

Minghao glanced at me as if to say continue the conversation and I nodded sitting down in my seat and opening the set of files in front of me, “I’ve order Minghao here to help me find a few people that are missing.”

“Mingyu for sure,” said another member and I nodded at him. “Yes and Jinyoung, Mina and also Y/n.”

Jungkook’s smiled twisted into a frown, “Y/n?” He glanced at Minghao, “Is he going to kill her.”

“Maybe…” I said thinking hard on the thought. There was no idea if Y/n was still alive considering Ten stopped communicating with us about her safety after Sooyoung died. I just assume she might be, Ten is as clever as Sooyoung.

“Why kill her?” Namjoon asked.

I was surprise asked that question. I glanced at Minghao, looking for an answer but all he did was sighed, shrugging at the statement, “If she’s in Japan and under Ten or Yuta then she has betrayed Taeyong. She has to be killed, it’s the law.”

“Seahorse laws are bullshit,” Taehyung replied, he turned to me, “When you become the Master it change the god damn laws please.”

“I agree,” Namjoon said, “The laws are a bit confusing and unorthodox.”

“Then that would be my first move as Emperor of Seahorse,” I said with a smile.

“No one is talking about the Phoenix though,” said Jungkook, his voice too calm and mellow for the conversation we were having, “Dong Sicheng has to first be killed before you are even Emperor.”

“And what are you trying to say Jungkook?” I asked.

“I want to be the one who goes China to do it.”

Taehyung looked at him, stunned by what he said, “But you’re Master of Seoul, you are needed here. We had a _plan_.”

“What plan?” Jungkook asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I chuckled clearing knowing what this rabbit was doing. He’s just acting dumb, ignoring his friend like he usually did.

Taehyung grumbled, leaning back in his seat glaring at Jungkook but not saying a word.

“You want to kill Sicheng?” I asked Jungkook again.

Jungkook face turned solemn, he nodded, “Yes.”

I glanced at Minghao who smiled at Jungkook, I couldn’t tell what he was thinking and when he glanced at me and placed his fingers on the table drumming at the silence I had an idea. “You will go but you will go with someone, Namjoon will assign a person to you.”

“Also Mark you will go with Minghao.”

“What –” Mark protested. “But I am needed here, you’ll be by _yourself_.”

“No I wouldn’t,” I said leaning into my chair and staring at them all.

“I don’t work well with others Taeyong,” Minghao said looking at Mark with a glare.

“Neither do I,” Mark replied glaring back at him.

I shrugged, “It’s settled.” I got up and fixed my blazer, “Dismiss, all of you.”

***

“Well?” I asked glaring at him.

Ten raised his hand in the air, “Y/n please you must know…” He stepped forward but I fired a shot hitting the wall close to him, he got startled and the scene made me smile. “You know I never trusted you, and I have reason to believe you were hoping Mina would kill Yuta right when I was there so I can take the blame, his people would believe I’m guilty – an American who is loyal to Taeyong – _a spy_.”

Ten tilted his head at me with a smile, “You’re such an over thinker Y/n it’s adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up.” I walked up to him and placed the gun on his forehead, he stared at me, angry boiling in his eyes as he stared at me then at Yuta who had got up to watch the outcome. He was silent while everything was happening.

“I’ll kill you Ten and destroy whatever dreams you had.”

Ten pulled his lips in, swallowing at my threat. I thought for a second he would say something sarcastic or snarky but all he did was mutter, “Mina has gone rough.”

“So she had worked for you then?” Yuta said.

Ten looked at him and nodded. “She always have, I made her into what she is, she was like a sister, after her brother was killed, an old friend of mines, I took her in, trained her and she came up with a beautiful idea to me.”

“And that was?”

Yuta stared at me, a smile on his lips, “Put all the Masters against each other, rebuild Seahorse, make it better. That was her dream.”

“And who would be running it after it was rebuilt, you?” I grumbled.

“No,” he said, “It will be a board of twenty people. We would expand, worldwide instead of Eastern Asia. Her idea was wild and amazing I nurtured it and wanted it to come true because after all I did…” he swallowed hard blinking back his tears. I wanted to believe it was a lie but some part in my head said it wasn’t. “After all I did love her brother.”

“So what now?” Yuta asked, he walked up toward Ten. I lowered the gun just to ease the tension and Ten sighed, looking defeated in more ways than one. He shook his head, “I don’t know, she’s completely off the radar, lost almost, taking orders from someone else and it’s not me, nor you, nor Taeyong.”

"Sicheng then?”

“No she hates him too,” Ten replied.

“Then there is another player,” I said feeling the frustration within me now. “Someone with inside knowledge on Seahorse. Someone with enough access to information to pull this off.”

“There’s no one like that other than Sooyoung and she’s dead,” Ten replied, “Mina killed her under my orders.”

I snapped, looking at him. He didn’t say a word, swallowing hard as I placed the gun back to his head. _“You did what?”_


	27. Another Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this chapter earlier this month but my friend got me hooked on this chinese drama called '陈情令 | The Untamed' and my life hasn't been the same since. If you haven't seen it, please I highly recommend it as a 'must watch' and if you have seen it please no spoilers myself and those who haven't, as I write this I'm currently on episode 36 and when I'm done I'm gonna find that novel and read the hell out of it. In conclusion I would like to thank everyone who is reading and still staying for the ride even though I'm a slow updater.
> 
> Now onto the story:

“Put the gun down Y/n,” Yuta said. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I didn’t listen. I felt the anger boiling within me, I never liked Ten, the bastard was manipulative and cunning but now I hated him, every bone in my body wants to kill him, make him suffer.

A bullet in the head wouldn’t make him suffer though.

I had the urge to make him bleed, my knives weren’t with me but I wish I had them.

“Y/n!” Yuta spoke, it was stern and commanding, “_Put the gun down_, he can be useful.”

“No,” I replied, feeling the tears streaming down my face, “You killed my friend.”

Ten closed and opened his eyes, they were emotionless, “I’m sorry Y/n, it was just business.”

“Just business, _just business_!?” I scoffed, lowering the gun turning to Yuta who staring solemnly at me.

I turned back and Ten and glared at him. “He lives for now,” I told Ten.

Ten sighed in relief but I wasn’t over with him just yet, I aimed at his feet and shot his leg, just a graze but it was enough to hurt him. He flinched, cursing hard and falling back to the wall. Yuta went for him and I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, I locked myself in there and cried.

It was a loud wail like cry, like I was dying and maybe I was because this whole thing was a chaotic mess.

“You promised me happiness!” I yelled at no one in particular, maybe to her. My best friend, my only friend.

“You fucking gave me a burden, I hate you and I miss you and I – I…” I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, watching the ugly tears run down my face and I muttered, “I love you Sooyoung and your gone, how am I suppose to live now?”

_I placed my hands on her cheek and I pulled her in, she was in tears, “What if I don’t see you again.”_

_“You will,” I said softly in her ear, “You will I promise.”_

“I promised – I promise that I’ll see you again.”

***

[Jungkook]

When the elevator opened I heard the familiar sound of strings of a violin being played. The music filling the air, it was a violent sound, beautiful but angry and when I saw the movements Taehyung made as he played the instrument I knew he was angry with me.

My plan was not what he expected but it was my intention to make it seem like I didn’t care about Y/n like I do.

He should know why I did what I did.

After the long play, I was already pouring a drink for myself, sipping it as I sat down on the couch. He stared at me, his expression hard. “You fucked up Jungkook.”

“Did I? I thought I did just fine.”

“We had a plan, find out information on Y/n whether she’s alive or not.”

I smirked at him, “And we will, she’s priority but we can’t make Taeyong realize that. He wants her dead now, if we align with her we’re technically betraying him.”

Taehyung frowned, staring at his violin in deep thought. “How can he say something like that about her, Y/n would rather die than betray Taeyong. She proved that when she saved him during the shoot out.”

I sipped my glass, feeling the burning liquor passing through me. I was more light headed than usual considering I hadn’t gotten a proper meal for almost two days or any rest for that matter.

“I want you with me when we go China, Taehyung,” I said seriously. He glanced back at me, confused. “But I’m needed here Jungkook, I am now a Master.”

“Yes but –” I leaned forward still looking at him, “I want my Victor when we see Master Zhang Wei. Besides…” I grinned at the last part, “Your Chinese is much better than mines.”

He said nothing and before he could the elevator door open and I saw Namjoon stepping out standing with a very recognizable purple hair girl.

I smiled tilting my head at her, “Kim Dahyun we meet again.”

Namjoon silently turned to her and she smirked shrugging her shoulders. “I took it upon me to introduce myself.”

He frowned, “You weren’t suppose to do that.”

She shrugged again, placing her hands in her pocket and twisting from side to side. “But he’s gonna train me.”

“Am I?” I raised my eyebrow at Namjoon, “I wasn’t informed on this.”

Namjoon fixed his glasses awkwardly before answering, “Yes well I thought it was best considering you two have much in common.”

“Code name: Jester,” she said twinkling her fingers at me, she grinned wild and in that moment I grinned back knowing exactly what the name meant.

She was the wild card we needed.

“Are you good with a gun.”

She frowned, “No but I am good with these.” She pulled out from her jacket pockets, two brass knuckles smirking at me.

“You like the bloody fight, don’t you?” Taehyung spoke up.

She nodded and he turned at me, “I don’t think having her is a good idea, Jungkook.”

“Nonsense!” I got up from my couch and walked up to her, I placed my hand on her cheek and she flinched at the contact but allowed me to come closer, her eyes grew wide and when I smiled at her she swallowed hard, “Welcome to Seahorse.”

***

I don’t remember how but I fell asleep in the bathroom tub, the cold porcelain metal numbing my skin.

I shivered, waking up by a knock on the door. I struggled to get out realizing I couldn’t because my whole body was crammed.

“Y/n…” Yuta said playing with the knob, “Open the door.”

“I can’t,” I replied, “I’m stuck.”

“Stuck?”

He played with the knob once more and before slamming at the door, I didn’t flinch, I just stare as he broke the lock just to see my pathetic state.

“I can’t move,” I said awkwardly and he looked at me at first I thought he wouldn’t believe me but he sighed shaking his head and kneeling down besides the tub.

He reached for my face, his warm hand sending a shock as it touched me frozen skin. “I’m sorry about your friend,” he said quietly.

I wanted to cry but again I was too numb to do even that. Instead I said the first thing to my mind. “I thought you killed her,” I admitted.

He didn’t seem shocked by that instead he nodded, staring blankly at the floor. “To most people I’m a monster.”

“What makes them think that?” I whispered softly. He turned back to me and a smile appeared on his face, a smile that was in every right disturbing and attractive. He laughed shaking his hand, making his honey brown hair dangle in front his face, “Because I am Y/n.” He reached for face again and bit his lip, I felt the terror once more. He know who I am why don’t he just kill me.

Then he spoke, “The monster in me will kill you Y/n trust me.”

I swallowed, “Why hasn’t he done so yet?”

“Because I’m stronger,” he replied, tightening his grip around my jaw. I grasped staring blankly at him as he pulled me in, the heat making my muscle move, allowing my hands to do the most unusual thing, I gripped his shirt pulling him closer, he let me, our faces were close, his breath mixed with mines and I craved the chaotic feeling I had swirling in me.

But he pulled me away, wrapping his arms around me and lifting my numb legs out of the tub on onto the floor.

“I want you to remain here,” Yuta said, stroking my hair from my face.

“But.” It was suppose to be a protest but it came out like a soft cry.

He smiled gently which was something I didn’t think the Dragon was capable of doing and placed a kiss on my forehead.

My breath hitched and I felt my brain racing, I should be grateful that he didn’t wanted to kill me, that he was treating like I was a person but I was given a mission from Taeyong and that was something I still think about to this day.

Ten should know where my loyalties lie, Taeyong promised me after this is all over I get what I wanted.

I get my freedom.

***

[Mark]

“You’re late,” I said staring at my watch as Minghao appeared out of the black BMW, he gave a smile removing his dark shades pointing at me. “And you’re early.”

“On time,” I corrected, then I motioned to the jet next to us, “I had to tell the pilot to delay for us because of you.”

It was rather windy today, it was probably nine in the morning, the airport runway clear and most of the flights delayed for our privacy. It was the least Taeyong could do for us considering neither Minghao nor I liked public flights.

Minghao whistled as he admired the jet, a grin appearing on his lips, “I almost forgot what it was like living this life, the wealth of it all.”

“Only the Masters get this luxury of course,” I stated, knowing fully well the lies Seahorse spurted out for people to join.

“And their loyalists,” he added watching me with a gleam in his eyes. He seemed to realize I was deep in thought as he motioned his shades at me with a smile, “Tell me Mark how many people have you killed since you arrived, did Seahorse gave you what you desire, did it give you _xìngfú_?” _Happiness?_

I frowned at him, “Why do you care?”

He chuckled, shrugging at little, “Just curious, you’re young still have whole life ahead of you.”

“You’re no different,” I regarded.

“Yes but…” he grinned gingerly, “I was born into this life, you were molded by the tough life society has toss you in. Yet you chose to surrender to Hǎimǎ. Why?"

His eyes landed on mines and for a moment I wanted to answer but that was what his game was, annoying ass. I ignored him again checking my watch. “We should get going.”

He chuckled, putting back on his shades, “Right. Little Lee is afraid to open up.”

I ignored him, pulling my black cap overly head and nodding to the pilot, “Let’s get going. We have some people to haunt down.”

As we climbed up the steps, behind me I head Minghao muttering ecstatically, “This is going to be so much fun. I miss Japan.”

***

[Minho]

“Hey wake up!” I felt a tap on my head with a piece of rolled paper, I didn’t wake up knowing my friend Jisung just wanted to fool around and even though we were in work I was very tired.

Last night I stayed in the office to complete my assignments, only to be finished with it three in the morning, went down and sleep and woke up back six to just come back to work.

The office wasn’t busy, a lot of people just were pretending to be because we all heard the boss was coming in today. Not sure of the time though Namjoon said.

He was the COO of the Lee Group Cooperation. I don't know much about the guy he’s just very quiet but very good at his job.

I think this morning was the first time he talked to me.

The exchange was strange and complex.

“You’re still here?”

“Yes just finishing some stuff than I’ll be gone.”

He stared at me, looking at my work desk which was a complete mess, stacked with papers, with both my computer and work laptop on. One showing the stock exchange and the other opened on excel with nothing much figures.

I was writing so I was able to observe him from my side, he looked well dressed unlike me with my white shirt raffled and my tie discarded somewhere maybe it was on the floor, my hair was in a mess too from constantly tucking it.

“You should get some rest, the boss is coming in tomorrow.”

I froze, looking up at him, he had no expression. “Is he?”

He nodded.

“What time?”

“Don’t know just be prepared.” He began to move but stopped halfway, “Oh and look your best Minho, this could be a good thing for you.”

Jisung snapped his fingers at my ears and I jolted awake, he laughed and I cursed under my breath grabbing the rolled up newspaper and hitting him with it.

“What’s your problem man, I’m tired,” I complained.

He pointed above me and I turned seeing the television turned on, though it was silent it didn’t stop me from knowing what it was about. 

**Man found dead in his home.**

I froze in my place, swallowing hard. “Doesn’t he look like your grand uncle?” Jisung asked curiously.

_That is my grand uncle._

They showed a picture of his tattoos, a Lotus flower and underneath 海馬 ‘_Seahorse’._

What could he have done for him to have such a gruesome end?

Before I could figure out that answer the elevator door open, I turned seeing three figures appear.

Kim Namjoon on the left dressed in his black suit, and holding a black portfolio, his expression blank and his eyes lingering on the floor as he walked, his caramel brown hair lingering his front of his face.

On the right was someone familiar, Vernon Chwe, a black hair fellow who usually comes in now and again, he’s always grinning which bothers a lot of workers except me. He’s approachable unlike Namjoon, if you want to you can talk to him about anything.

I know Vernon is into many things, some even say that includes the illegal things.

Maybe I was staring for long because he watched my way and smirked. I gulped even though I wasn’t sure if he was actually looking at me or he’s just smiling because it’s his nature.

“Isn’t that Vernon Chwe?” Jisung asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, replied, “Do you know the one in the middle?”

He snorted, “You don’t know?”

I shook my head staring at the blonde. “No.”

“Guess.”

I stared at him, studying him closely. He wore a long black trench coat, his suit all black except for his red turtle neck. He looked… _superior_ and when Namjoon leaned in to tell him something I suspected that much.

He was Lee Taeyong, he was the _Boss_.

“God damn it, he’s so scary,” Jisung muttered.

Somehow I didn’t believe he was, sure he gave off that authoritative energy but what if he smiles, I’m sure he would look softer, kinder.

The three men walked passed everyone and into the conference room where for almost a whole two hours they spent in there, I had finally thought that was the end of the dramatic visit but as I was doing my work a shadow appeared over me.

“Jisung, what is it I’m busy.”

“I can see that.” 

The voice made me flinch. I turn seeing Vernon standing there with hands in his pants pockets, he tilted his head at me and gave a tiny smirk. He was satisfied to have frightened me.

I got up to my feet and bowed, “Mr. Chwe I’m so sorry I didn’t know it was –”

He held his hand up in the air, “Lee Minho isn’t it?”

I nodded quickly having my eyes still on the floor, “Yes that’s my name.”

He held out his fingers holding a black card with a silver emblem of a Seahorse on it. I gulped knowing what it was, knowing it was the same thing my grand uncle was involved in.

The same thing that got him killed.

“Call the number if you want an invitation to Seahorse. The boss requested that I gave you an opportunity, it is however your choice. Think about it Minho, you make something out of this.” I stared blankly at the card and then at him, his expression too cheerful in the matter. I took it, my fingers moving it around, “What kinds of opportunities?”

Vernon smiled, the kind of smile that said it was an inside joke and only him know it was funny, “Why don’t you see for yourself. Call the number.”

He motioned to the card once more before stalking away, Jisung being the first to be curious about the invitation rolled out his chair chewing on his popcorn and nudging at the card, “What’s all that about?”

I tug the card into my pocket, “Nothing.”

He stared curiously at me before shrugging, “Okay but if Vernon is interested in you be careful. He’s very sneaky.”

“So is everyone who works close to Lee Taeyong,” I replied matter of fact.

Jisung threw a few popcorns in his mouth before shrugging, “I’m so happy I’m just a worker but you…” he pointed at me, “You’re last name is Lee, you should be careful.”

“You don’t think I know that,” I replied coolly but in the back of my mind it was racing, thinking that everything that is about to happen could be for the worse.

And the worse part of it was I wanted to call.

***

[Yuta]

“Welcome Master Nakamoto,” the young man said bowing at me. 

I nodded at him and glanced over at Ten who was watching the interior of the building, a small smile tug his lips. “Out of the four Beasts in Seahorse I must say you’re most spoilt.”

I remained silent looking around the building before resting my hand on the scanner to the elevator. It read my hand print, then my eyes. “On the contrary Sicheng is most spoilt, this…” My eyes wandered around the building before landing back at him, I smiled, “Well this is something I invented.”

The elevator door opened.

“Welcome Master to Ukiyo,” the machine said.

Ten frowned, “I thought Ukiyo collapsed after your father was killed, considering how brutal the police officers took him down. I thought Japan lost its core of Seahorse society –”

I couldn’t help but smirk stepping into the elevator, Ten followed behind. I pressed the button and we started to descend. “It almost collapsed but as Master I took it upon myself to make it bigger…” I held his gaze and smiled wide, “And _yuryo_.”

He didn’t gave a reply to that last part, I assume he knew what I meant since Ten was a man of many language skills. I went on speaking as we further descend.

“Tell me Leechauyapornkul, did you ever think of killing me?”

He stared at me, I don’t know which surprised him more, when I said his real name or the question. His expression was genuine shock before he grinned. “Come on Yuta, you know it was not me, Mina was acting on some else’s orders."

I couldn’t help but chuckled, “But you wish I was dead, don’t you?”

He pulled his lips in tightly, swallowing hard as I stepped closer. His back braces the wall as he stared at me, he knows I trapped him and he knows at any moment I could kill him, “You all wish I was dead, tell me if it wasn’t because I was sick would you still want me to be Master.”

He remained silent.

I gripped his throat, he grasped, “Answer me.” 

He glared back up at me before grinning, speaking Japanese so beautifully, “Tatsunōtoshigo o michibiku chikara o motte iru masutā wa inai. Anata wa subete kekkan ga arimasu.” _No Master has the power to guide Seahorse. You all are flawe_d.

“Soshite, anata wa kanpekidesu.” _And you’re perfect._

He smirked, “Nothing is perfect, that’s the beauty of it all.”

I gripped him tighter, wanting to squeeze the life of him. The way he was smiling, he wasn’t afraid of me or death. I guess the bastard wasn’t even afraid of Y/n when she held the gun to his forehead, it was all an act. An act I knew I fell for but I had my reasons.

I let go, he collapsed on the flooring grasping for breath and I turned to face the door. “Get the fuck up you manipulative bastard I want you to help me find some answers.”

He pulled himself up, touching his neck as he coughed out, “What answers?”

I turned around to face him, tilting my head at him before smiling, “Answers to who let Mina in Japan without my consent. Who is conspiring against me?”

Ten frowned, “I’m not your play thing Yuta, I am the Master of Thailand, I am the Turtle.”

The door opened and we stepped out of it revealing a pathway with another metal door. “Then start acting like a Master rather than a fucking tool. Get me the answers and you’ll leave Japan in one piece. I promise Taeyong wouldn’t find you.”

He stared blankly at me, probably pondering whether what I said was a lie and to be fair it wasn’t but it also wasn’t the truth.

But before he could gave a definite answer the door opened and standing there was a young lady dressed in a Kimono and a Kitsune mask. She bowed gesturing her hands for me to enter, “Welcome to Uikyo, Master Nakamoto, the other Masters are waiting.”

***

I was alone in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I rest the little blank notebook down, the one I was staring for quite some time and was disappointed to know there weren’t any writing equipments that came with it.

I wanted to draw.

I missed it even though it has only been weeks since I've done anything art related.

I usually just paint now and most of the arts are back at the hotel – the same one where I saved Yuta.

It’s been awhile since I’ve drawn.

When I opened the door I saw a middle age woman bowing at me, before holding out a lunch kit. “Eat,” she stated shoving it container at me. I felt the heat coming out of it but I still took it smiling before bowing politely at her. “Arigato gozaimasu.”

She waves her hand dismissing it my formality before smiling at bit, the clothes she wore revealing her neck and shoulders that was inked with a tattoo, one I can’t make out fully.

“You are our Master’s…” she paused staring at me before adding with a smile, “Sukidoushi. It is wise you stay healthy.”

I froze, hearing the term. Of all thing I didn’t think she would’ve classified me as that term.

“I’m not his…” I wanted to protest but seeing how she smiled it might just add fuel to the fire. I felt flustered by that.

She smiled warmly, taking my hands into hers before resting her hand on my cheek. “If you weren’t his in his mind then you would be dead by now.” Her words were so sweet but the warning behind it still made my heart pound. I nodded understanding perfectly.

She was about to walk away when I stopped her, she turned but I couldn’t find the word in Japanese. Struggling for a bit before I gestured my hands in a way that seemed like I’m writing. “Pencil? Please.”

She smiled, nodding her head, “Sure.”

As she trailed off I notice another figure walking in the hall, at first I was shocked, slightly thrilled then worried because what could he possibly want.

“Kihyun…” I said softly.

He wasn’t dressed like a detective, he looked normal except for the earring dangling on his left ear, he gave me a slight smile, greeting the woman with a bow, she returned it before turning at me then at him before a smile tugging her lips.

Whatever she was thinking I wasn’t sure. I suppose she assume Kihyun and Yuta could both be mines, it’s not an unlikely thought in Seahorse.

When the woman left, I frowned at him, gripping the door hard. “Why are you here?” I asked calmly but he seemed to notice the defensive way I acted.

He smiled, showing his phone at me, “Ten told me to watch over you. Your Master has approved.”

“Ten is not my master.”

“I’m not talking about Ten,” he replied calmly.

I flinched, feeling a weight in the pit of my stomach. Guilt? Shame? Both? “Neither is Yuta.” Then I sighed, “You should already know this.”

He was silent, before adding, “Are you still going ahead with the mission? Do you like him now?”

I stared at him, my eyes glaring but I made no statement to counter what he’d just said. Then he added with a small smile, “Once you’re happy that’s fine, I suppose.”

I scoffed at this, “You’re fucking kidding right? How dare you bring up that word here and now? Do you have any idea what wanting happiness has done to me?” 

He swallowed hard, stepping closer, his hand resting on top of mines, it made my grip on the door even tighter. “I understand we tricked you.”

I felt hot tears clouding my eyes, “No you didn’t trick me, I tricked myself. My friend…” I took a deep breath in, my eyes close thinking back to simpler times, days my morals made me uncomfortable when I thought of wanting both Taehyung and Chanyeol. I miss those simpler days.

“Please leave Kihyun, tell Ten I don’t need a babysitter.”

I was about to slam the door shut on him but he pressed his foot and hand gripping the door frame hard. “No? But I bear gifts.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “What?”

A smile pulled his lips before he returned to his sober behaviour pulling out from his pocket a flash drive. “I kept this until you’re ready, it’s from Sooyoung.” I grabbed the flash drive from him, examining it like it's a treasure and maybe it was. “What’s on it?”

“That’s the thing, it can’t be opened up, the files have a voice recognition password. It was sent months back.”

“And you kept it from me?” I shot him a hard glare.

He shrugged, “Orders, Y/n. I had to keep it until the time is right and now that everything is chaotic I suppose, it’s time you see what’s on it… whatever that is.”

I looked back at it, folding my palm around it and placing it by my heart.

Sooyoung left it for me, I need to know what is on it.

“I need a laptop.” 

He nodded, gesturing with his hands, “Then let’s go shopping, I’m sure your Master wouldn’t mind.”

I gave him a slight smile, pocketing the flash drive and stepping out of the apartment. As we walked down the stairs I felt a question tugging the back of my mind, something I really didn’t ask him the first time we met and it has been bothering me.

I want to trust him, so I need to know.

“Who invited you Kihyun?” I asked.

He froze on the steps, his face blank before he shook his head, “An old friend – dead now they say.”

“So who do you serve now?”

He glanced at me, he must have realized why I was asking these questions now because he chuckled. He pulled up his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his lower abdominal – in the same place as Jungkook – there on it was a flower with claw marks across it, the familiar characters of Seahorse written below with another word in a foreign language.

“What does it mean?” I asked staring at the foreign letters, אדם.

“Adam,” he said, before bringing down his jacket, “It’s Hebrew.”

I looked up at him suddenly confused and more curious as to his story, what does it all mean but when I saw the Lotus flower I didn't bother to ask, all I replied was, “You’re loyal to Taeyong. But why are you in Japan?”

He had a lingering smile, “Simple, I was assigned to wait for someone.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Who?”

He held my gaze, “You.”

I stopped making him slow down his steps until he fully stop and look up at me, I wasn’t sure if I understood what he meant, not if he answered my last question then maybe I would, “What was your old friend’s name, Kihyun?”

He pulled his lips in a tight line, as if the thought pained him. “Park Sooyoung was that old friend.”


End file.
